


Red Sea

by MuscleMemory



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragon Story, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: Every five years the year of the dragon sees one girl sacrificed to the beast as is the law of the land. This year, however, nothing goes as planned, and two unlikely beings destined to be enemies, become allies, and maybe (definitely) find love in the strangest of ways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My dragon fic inspired by a dream I had, and the movie On - Drakon (original Russian) He's a dragon/I am dragon (2015). 
> 
> More characters/relationships/tags will be added along the way. 
> 
> I couldn't get it out of my head, and am so in love with it, so I had to start writing it, and will continue to whenever I can (of course not abandoning I See You, either!!) 
> 
> If it's not for you, please don't send hate. If you enjoy it, I'd be very grateful for a word or two if you can/want xxx 
> 
> Tremendous thanks to my Parabeta and brilliant friend AlyxHavok, who's still by my side, getting me through it all after everything. Love you forever.

He feels anxious when he takes off of the rocky surface, cold wind, rain, and foam from the tumultuous sea beneath him spraying against his snout and shell. A part of him also feels excited, and he’s aware of the shame it brings. He’s been holding shame inside himself for centuries. 

The flight is familiar after almost a hundred years, even though he hasn’t been to see that part of the kingdom for five years to this day. For him, time moves differently.

White blossoms cloak large parts of the principality like an ocean, surrounded by shades of green, yet, whenever he comes closer to the castle, the sun doesn’t quite seem to reach. As if the shadow cast over centuries of bloodshed and tragedies lingers on.

When he glimpses the familiar red shine, his heart pulls in his chest. 

The bay is covered in red flowers, dozens of red silk shawls are hanging from the castle towers, drifting in the wind, a few hundred people are gathered around the water, wearing black and red clothes. 

His sacrifice sits ready in the boat, her red dress and headpiece a striking combination with her long, dark hair, and dark eyes. He’s never seen her before, vowing to keep his distance after his last attempt at offering peace. 

He hears the familiar gasps of shock and awe, hundreds of murmurs rising in the wind, then fading. A scream or two, quickly silenced by hands over mouths. His shadow is growing and looming above the water as he hovers in the air, observing. 

Her gaze is strong, defiant, not without fear, but above all, determined. He’s glad to see it, relieved. She is a good choice, resilient enough for the new life ahead of her. 

But he waits, observes further, too long since he let himself be amongst humans, too long since he’s felt someone else’s existence, and he missed it, always misses it, even if there’s only hate and fear to be found. 

Her family stands on the shore behind her. He recognizes her father, the monarch. And her resemblance to her mother is uncanny. There is a boy, too, still rather young, his eyes fixated on him, full of fear and awe. He wants to smile. Maybe once he is the ruler of this land, things will change.

There are also two men, standing further from the others, one shorter with blond hair, the other tall, dark, like his mother, and his sister in the boat. It must be.

Their gazes are hard, cold, and repulsed, but also resolute. It’s when he spots the spear inside the blond man’s coat, and the quiver and bow hidden in the other’s. They are not ready to give her up to the beast, willing to break the law, to fight, to die for her, inevitably. 

It stings the deepest part of him, that it has to be this way. 

He should make haste of this, lingering only ever worsens the tragedy. He flaps his enormous wings, folds them against his body and dives downwards to catch her. 

He becomes aware of several things happening at once, his insides tightening with shocking realization. There’s a woman crying he hasn’t noticed before, running along the shoreline to get closer to the boat that is slowly moving across the water, further into the vast sea. The woman on the boat has turned toward her, her emotions suddenly unrestrained, her devastation and longing palpable to him. Their love for each other is so obvious now, he wishes he had become aware of it just a moment sooner. 

He has no choice, but still he hesitates, the spear and arrow coming towards him a welcome distraction - more importantly, a reason to break his dive and turn upward. Hundreds of shouts are penetrating his mind while he tries to find a way out of this situation that leaves him with terrible regret. He should have come sooner, scouted and manipulated this outcome. He should have been less selfish, and more attentive. 

Another arrow whirs past, just near his head, and though he isn’t worried about one hurting him, he admires the archer’s skill. He’s quite a distance away, and most of them wouldn’t even chance it, but he almost hit him. 

He can’t delay it any further, flies a circle and dives back down again, a thought suddenly so intent, it’s pulsating in his veins.  _ Willing to die for her.  _

The lovers are now both inside the boat, holding tightly onto each other, unwilling to part, even if it means for both women to pass this world. He silently wishes them a long life of love and happiness, and for the sister to mourn, and heal from the great loss awaiting her. 

He soars past the boat, directly toward the two men, still standing their ground while chaos havocs around them. 

Two more arrows fly toward him in quick succession, hitting his shell, falling to the ground, broken. There’s terror in the shorter man’s blue and brown eyes as he seems to realize what’s going to happen, his hand reaching for the archer. He has another arrow nocked ready, his stance broad, strong, calm. As if even a hurricane couldn’t shatter him, couldn’t even faze him. 

_ But I am worse than a hurricane, boy. _

Their gazes connect, the archer’s face stoic and unflinching, his courage admirable. He feels better about this choice, as unexpected and unequaled as it may be. The arrow flies, hits his eye, breaks and drops, and before the archer’s companion can pull him away, or throw him to the ground, he grabs him around his middle with his talon, shakes his friend off, who’s holding onto him screaming, and together they soar upwards speedily, the archer confined inside his inescapable grip. 

Moments later they have left the red sea behind, and he tries not to feel sorrow for what’s to come for these people, for there is nothing else he can do to help them.   
  


Alec feels dizzy when he’s forcefully hauled high into the sky at a mesmerizing speed, cool air whipping across his face. He tries to free himself, even though he knows it’s in vain, the monster’s shell impenetrable even by the strongest of weapons. He can’t move, though he isn’t squashed to death. He’d have preferred falling to his death than whatever the beast does to its victims, but he won’t plead, or despair. He did manage to save his sister’s life, and though unlike he had hoped, she, and everyone else, is safe. He will face whatever awaits him with a brave heart. 

As he gives into his fate, consoling his mind, his body relaxing as it’s voided of adrenaline, he becomes aware of the warmth from the beast’s talon, spreading into his limbs, and for a moment as he puts effort into focusing, he thinks he sees flames flaring up underneath the monster’s hide between its scales. 

His head flips backward, and his eyes close as he feels increasingly drowsy.

~~

He wakes up inside a circle of a large stone wall that’s surrounding him, dim light flooding in through vertical gaps near enough to reach, but too small for him to get more than his arm through. 

He can hear wind howling and rain pelting outside, from which his prison of rock is protecting him. He concentrates on frisking the walls, searching every inch until he’s sure there is no way out. He wonders why the beast put him in here, why it hasn’t killed, or gorged him, yet. He carefully leans the side of his head against one of the larger gaps, listening carefully for any sign of it. 

The archer regains consciousness after just a few hours, when usually his guests take at least half a day to come to. It only strengthens the notion inside him that this one is peculiar. 

He watches the man curiously, from a place high up, concealed in darkness where he can observe him through the gaps, but he can’t spot him. The archer still seems composed, focused, assessing his situation. 

He’s used to crying, shouting, attempts at bargaining, silent resignation, fainting, pleas of mercy, or quick and painless death - and he gets all of it, but this - the archer - he really couldn’t have foreseen, at all. And for once, he’s not sure how to act. 

Alec gives up after a while and searches out a spot to sit down and rest, stone in his back, the openings in view. The beast is probably out hunting, terrorizing someone else. He might just be a snack, or maybe it feasts on fear, wants to break him first. He won’t succumb to that, though, and he won’t cry, and definitely not beg-

“Hello.” 

He startles so hard when he leaps upward, his legs give way and he drops back onto his ass, his heart drumming in his ears as he stares wide-eyed and frantic, his gaze racing from one gap to the next, and for a moment he thinks he was hallucinating it, but then he freezes, half a face visible in one of the openings. 

He quickly stands again, and takes a few steps towards the gap, towards the man. “Who are you? Where’s the beast? Where am I? Are you locked up here, too?” He stumbles over words as his thoughts stumble over one another, and he watches the man take a few steps backward as he himself comes closer to the opening, now having a full view of him, though it’s rather dark. 

He has black hair, he thinks, short in the back, longer in the front, falling over his forehead to the side. He’s well-built, the vest he’s wearing showing off his muscular arms, his pants of a thin, lighter fabric, and he’s bare-feet. But what Alec really is interested in, is who he is and whether he can help him escape. The man seems reluctant to answer him, though, and Alec frowns, even glares.

“I know you’re not mute, so answer me, or just get me out of here!” He swallows part of his sudden frustration, mixed with bewilderment, down, not really wanting to antagonize the, most likely only person who can help him. He’s just really staggered over someone else being here, especially outside of this stone cage. 

“I’m sorry, I will show you the way out, but please stay calm, I won’t harm you.” 

Alec is actually shocked, and though his mind is telling him that that is impossible, he expects for something to happen, takes a couple of steps back quickly, never leaving the man out of sight - until he loses him as he vanishes behind the stone wall. 

To appear a moment later  _ inside  _ with Alec, whose mouth actually falls open. 

“There is a gap just here, you must have missed it.” The man points to it, and Alec’s eyes grow even wider as he stares at the open space between two stone walls. No way has he missed that! 

But he doesn’t waste any more time wondering, rushes past the man and out of the cave, and runs along a rocky path. He must be inside some type of mountain. Rain pours down on him suddenly as he reaches the outside, but he doesn’t halt, adamant to get off of this rock as fast as possible. 

He stops abruptly, gasping, blood freezing in his veins, a few stones coming loose by his feet, falling down a steep cliff, the wuthering sea beneath him. He stumbles back, reaches for the rock to ground him, taking a few deep breaths. He would not have survived that fall. 

“Please, calm down, you can’t get down there.” Alec starts again when the man appears close to him, seeming unbothered by the heavy rain and wind that lets Alec struggle. 

“Then where is the way off this rock?” Alec shouts to be heard clearly. 

He watches the man shake his head, his expression deploring. “There is no way off this rock, you must stay here.” 

Alec hears the words, but he can’t believe them, and why should he? He has no idea who he is, or why he’s here, and why did he even help him out of the stone prison when he can’t escape from here? No, there  _ has  _ to be a way.

“I don’t believe you!” He shouts and runs past him, back the path he came but taking a different turn, almost tumbling on the wet surface twice, but catching his balance just in time, tearing his legs and hands a few times, climbing up and over a few rocks, some having very sharp edges. He almost forgot about the beast completely in his haste to find the right trail. But it hasn’t shown, or made itself heard so far, and Alec is determined to be long gone before it comes back. 

He reaches cliff after cliff after cliff, feeling more and more exhausted, even more desperate and unable to accept that what the man said could be true. 

There doesn’t seem to be a way off this huge rock, in the middle of a sea. He can’t make out anything but wild water beneath him, and flashes above him in the sky. He leans back against a large stone, trying to catch his breath, blood from his injuries mixing with the rain water at his feet, getting washed away. 

This can’t be it, this can’t be… 

“Please, come back inside. Let me tend to your wounds.” 

Alec startles again, staring at the man just a couple of feet away from him, as drenched as he himself is, yet looking much more together. 

He wants to scream at him, he wants to fling himself off that cliff… but he won’t get home this way. And there must be a way home. He has to gather his wits, calm down, regroup, and for now, take him up on his offer. He nods weakly, every muscle in his body sore, straining against the movements on the way back. 

Alec distracts himself by watching the man as he leads the way. He has a foreign look, his skin tone and his eyes, and he can’t say where he’s from, isn’t sure he’s ever seen a stranger like him before, and he wonders how long he’s been here, trapped, confined to this mountain? 

To Alec’s surprise, the man doesn’t lead him back exactly the way they came, but into a cave, deeper into the mountain, and what he finds there, is taking his breath away.

Torches are strung along the path, into a much bigger cave, with more torches and candles all over the space, making it warm and much brighter than outside. What appears even weirder to Alec, though, are the couch and chairs in the room, the fabrics, the cushions, the paintings on the walls, the books, the flowers in golden vases.. 

“Did I hit my head somewhere.” He murmurs to himself, gazing around, feeling bizarre, as if he stepped into a dream.

“You didn’t, your head is fine. Come sit down.” The man gestures to an armchair, a blanket draped over the back of it, and Alec, though he can’t say why - probably because he’s still not sure this is real - obeys and sits, surprised at how comfortable the piece of furniture is. 

“Please wait here for a moment.” Alec watches the man head into another part of the cave, or another cave altogether, and then come back with a bowl of water, white cloth and a brown bottle.

He puts everything on the ground, grabs a turquoise and gold cushion and kneels down on it. “May I see your hands?” 

Alec is too stunned to speak, staring at his face, into his dark eyes, alive with the flames reflecting and moving inside of them. He feels an overwhelming sense of haziness taking over his mind, and he blinks, trying to shake himself out of it. 

The next thing he realizes is that the man is washing the blood from his hands, and Alec lets him. “This will sting a little, but it helps to heal the wounds faster.” 

Alec doesn’t even protest, or question him as he opens the bottle, pours out some translucent, thick liquid, and carefully applies it on his cuts. It stings quite a bit, actually, but he barely flinches, a feeling of cozy fatigue embracing him too strongly.

“I’m going to do the same to the cuts on your legs now, is that alright?” 

Alec meets his eyes again, and before he can even think he’s nodding. His pants are torn in so many places, he doesn’t even have to take them off to give the man access, and he gets lost in the way his hands work, gentle and sure. He tears parts of the white cloth into a few long pieces to bandage the two bigger cuts, then gets back onto his feet. 

“I’m done. Your injuries will heal in a couple of days.” 

Alec is leaning back into the comfort of the armchair, feeling drowsy, as if he could just fall asleep - but his brain suddenly kicks in again, and he sits up, a frown creasing his forehead. 

He watches as the man takes the bowl, cloth and bottle back where he got them from, then stands and takes a few steps towards the other room, but he hesitates, glancing back to where he knows the way out of here leads. He doesn’t really want to go even deeper into this rock. He doesn’t want to stay here at all. A couple of days until he’s healed? He wants to be away from here by tomorrow… in daylight, he will try again. There has to be a way. 

The man steps back out, apparently surprised to see him back on his feet. “Can I get you something to drink, and eat?” 

Alec feels alarm bells going off in his mind. Something about this man, about this place, is completely off, crazy, dangerous. 

“No, I want you to tell me the way off of this mountain.”

He sees the man’s face fall, but he just cannot believe that there is no escape. 

“I understand this is a lot to take in, but I was telling you the truth. Right now that’s impossible.” 

Alec frowns darker. “Right now? Is there a time when it’s not impossible?” 

The man tarries, nods. “There is, in time.” 

“When? What will change?” 

“I can’t tell you right now.” 

“Why not? What is this place? Who are you?” Alec feels how he’s getting more and more agitated, but the man’s reluctance to share this vital information with him angers him deeply.

“I… my name is Magnus, and I live here, inside this rock amidst the roughest of seas. The dragon brought you here.” 

Alec feels stunned. He really lives here? Why? How? The… dragon.

“Why did it bring me here? And what about you, didn’t it bring you here, too?” How else would a human being come here?

Magnus nods slowly. “In a way, he did. He brings everyone here, at first.” 

Alec feels even more confused the more he hears. “Why? And what about later? Will it come back? Where will it take me?” 

“He brought you here to keep you safe, and I don’t know where he will take you, yet.” 

Alec’s jaw drops a little. “To keep me safe? What are you talking about? I’m not safe here! I’m a prisoner, just like you! And it will kill us, we have to escape!” How does he not understand this? How did he manage to stay alive for this long? Maybe the beast can’t get into these caves… 

Magnus shakes his head, looking sad. “You need to get some rest. There are clothes in this chest, some of them will fit you, take whatever you need, I’ll get you some food.” 

“Wait! Hey, Magnus!” The man is quick to leave, not waiting for Alec. 

“What the hell is happening?” He sighs and rubs his face, feeling drained and frustrated, then he catches a glimpse of the chest Magnus pointed to, and looking down at himself, he really could do with some fresh clothes. 

 

Magnus takes a deep breath once he’s left the cave. In a way this went better, and worse, than what he’d imagined. He needs to tread carefully with this human, the girls he has brought here for decades, though some fierce and feisty, have always been easier to manipulate, to gain their trust. They’ve always been younger, more scared, so relieved to find another human being here, they didn’t question him much, and he could take his time to reveal everything. But this archer… he wishes to know too much too soon, even demands it. And he doubts this is just because he’s a man, or because he’s the monarch’s son, it seems to be his nature, and he remembers reading some of the same in his sister’s eyes, but even with her, even with his lovers, he hasn’t felt like this, never has his heart beaten so fast, so quickly. 

No one he’s met has had such vibrant hazel eyes, beautiful, but piercing, trying to see right through him, unveil his secret much too soon. He needs time, more time to make him understand, or this will take a bad turn. 

He quickly magics a plate with food and a jug of water and heads back into the cave, pausing quickly as he catches the man with his naked back to him, light skin and muscles, disappearing under white fabric of the garment he just pulled on. He’s already wearing brown pants. 

Magnus steps in and walks towards the table to put the plate and jug down, well aware of the man’s watchful eyes on him. 

“You can sleep on the couch if you want, or take the bed in that cave.” He nods towards it, and watches the archer glance that way, but only for an instant, not leaving him out of his sight. 

“Where do you sleep?” 

“Somewhere else.” 

He can tell the man’s frustration, but he will have to live with it for a while. 

“So, this is the… guest-cave?” Alec’s voice oozes sarcasm, his arms crossed over his chest, too exhausted, bewildered, and annoyed to care. 

To his surprise, Magnus smiles a little. “You can call it that if you wish.” 

“I don’t wish!” Alec replies incensed, in disbelief that this man doesn’t get how insane this is. 

“Then don’t.” Magnus quips, cocking his head, an eyebrow raised. 

Alec frowns, feeling like he is being ridiculed. Everything about this is ridiculous… ludicrous. He should be dead, he should be… away from here, or… he just doesn’t understand, nothing makes sense, and he doesn’t cope when his world doesn’t make any sense. And, frankly, he’s never been in a place such as this, how is he meant to act? 

“Next to the bedroom is the lavatory, I will show you the bath tomorrow. Do try to get some rest.” Magnus smiles softly and leaves, and Alec stares after him, out of his depth.

He doesn’t even notice how much time passes before he moves again, slowly walking out of the cave to where Magnus left, not sure what he’s looking for, finding nothing but rain. He wonders whether it ever stops raining here. After some trepidation he finally heads into the other cave, to find a large bed, the finest linen, in gold and blue, more chests and paintings and more shelves with lots of books, and scrolls. He lingers there for a bit, then remembers… the lavatory. Basically a hole in a rock, just the right height to sit on, though. But what surprises him is the golden faucet in the wall, a washbowl of marble underneath it, a few washcloths, soap, utensils to clean ones teeth, towels. How is this possible? Inside this rock? 

He reaches for the faucet, tentatively turns the valve, surprised to find clear water running immediately. He smells it, tastes it, and finds that it’s some of the purest water he’s ever had. His stomach growling suddenly startles him.

He sighs and heads out to find the food, again unable to explain to himself how anyone could find food like this in this place. There was nothing here when he was running around earlier… there must be more secrets to this place, and while he swallows down the delicious food with the best tasting water, he just feels more determined to learn everything there is to know about this place, about the beast, and about Magnus. 

Magnus refuses to give into the temptation to check up on the archer, hoping he will find some restful sleep tonight. He curls his huge tail around himself, his wings covering almost all of him like a blanket, and unbothered by the weather, he closes his eyes, nervously, but also eagerly awaiting what the morning will bring. 

Alec drifts off soon after his body relaxes into the softness of the bed, exhaustion, and a strange soothingness, overpowering his sense of self-preservation. If Magnus wanted to harm him, he would have by now, though, surely. And the beast seems to have vanished… for now. He avoids thinking about his family, about what they must be going through, believing he’s gone forever. But he does vow to get back to them, no matter the cost. 

He finds the torches and candles still on when he wakes up, his dazed mind pondering too long over whether they should have gone out by now or not. But then he doesn’t know what time it is, whether the night has passed. 

Memories flood his mind of the days before ‘the year of the dragon’, the moment Isabelle’s name was drawn from hundreds of names, and though he always felt guilty, devastated for the girls and their families, standing by the sea, watching the monster take away their sisters and daughters while his family stayed in the castle, protected, somewhat detached, avoiding and denying the horror unfolding at their doorstep, every five years, for the past twenty years since they had come here, since his father had become the monarch of this land. 

He’ll never forget how badly he had wished for there to have been any other name. He lost his mind a little, thinking of his sister being sacrificed, to lose her in this most horrifying way. He pleaded with his father, was about to go to the king to try and put an end to this, once and for all, not understanding how his father had never even tried to do it before, but in the end he could only scheme with Jace to try and kill, or at least chase away, the monster.

The law of the dragon has always been absolute, unyielding, unchangeable. And anyone disobeying it was outcast at best, or hanged. He used to read every available writing about it, was even a little obsessed with it, couldn’t believe beasts like this existed, until he saw his first one. For thousands of years they had been the true rulers of the land, bringing nothing but terror, and death, until most of them disappeared. But even one dragon brought more demise than any plague could. 

Until they understood that humans weren’t going to be there forever, if they eradicated them all, and the pact was founded, becoming the law every person had to abide by, or the dragon would kill everyone...  _ Why didn’t it? _

_ To keep you safe.  _ Hearing Magnus’ words in his head so suddenly, snaps him out of his mind, and he quickly gets out of bed. After using the bathroom he heads outside, hoping to find him more willing to provide answers. 

“Good morning, did you rest well?” 

Alec is rather dumbfounded to find the weather clear, white clouds above, even the sun peeking through, and Magnus just standing there, waiting...? 

“Um, yeah, I did.” He feels rested apart from his troubling thoughts. 

“Good, then would you like a bath, or breakfast first?” 

Alec frowns deeply, looking the man all over for a reason he can’t quite grasp, the change of clothes obvious, a long blue shirt, exposing much of his chest, long chains with colorful crystals covering part of his skin, golden trousers, no shoes, but painted toe- and fingernails, and his hair is different, as well as his eyelids, covered in gold and blue colors. 

“This reminds me, I’ve been a terrible host and haven’t even asked for your name, if you’d like to share it.” Magnus smiles disarmingly, and Alec feels strange, as if he’s still in a dream. 

“Alec.” His mouth betrays him, and something is nagging in the back of his mind. 

“Mmm, short for Alexander, no doubt. Your parents wouldn’t blight such a heroic name.” 

The shine from the jewelry, and something flashing in his eyes, distracts Alec abruptly, his mind feeling a little dizzy. He forces his gaze down, rubs his temples and composes himself. 

“Alexander? Maybe you should rest some more.” Magnus sounds concerned, but Alec shakes his head quickly, looking stern.

“No, I’m fine.” And if this is a game… he will play along, for now. Because he truly can’t figure this man out, or this place, he just knows he can’t let his guard down. Not again. 

“And I’d like some breakfast now.” He swallows down the please, but Magnus doesn’t seem to mind, smiling again and immediately leading the way, to Alec’s surprise, up a mountain path, and then he’s even more stunned when he sees the table on top of it, covered with a white cloth, food and drinks atop it. How did he do this? And was Alec even here before? It looks so different now… there’s even some grass growing between the rocks, and the sun is brighter and warmer. 

So much about this feels so…  _ wrong. _

He sits down, however, watching Magnus do the same on the opposite side. 

“What type of wine do you enjoy, Alexander?” 

_ Wine? _ Alec really can’t shake the feeling, more than yesterday even, that this is some sort of illusion. 

“Just water.” 

Magnus’ face falls a little, but perks up again right away as he takes one of the jugs and fills the cup in front of Alec with what looks like water, at least. He takes a small sip to be sure, and it tastes just like last night. 

They eat and drink, Magnus asking about his favorite foods, Alec reluctantly answering, otherwise quiet. 

He glances around as subtly as he can, able to see much further today. But there are only rocks, and an endless sea, all around. He needs a boat. He needs wood… take apart the furniture if he has to, there seem to be no trees, and even if there are, he doubts there are the tools he’d need here… but he can take apart the furniture, tie it together with cloth, and build some sort of paddle. 

“Penny for your thoughts.” 

He meets Magnus’ warm, brown eyes, watching him inquisitively. And suddenly he has another thought. 

“Aren’t you worried the beast could appear any minute, out here in the open?” Magnus hasn’t really seemed worried at all about the dragon. 

“No, he won’t appear like that, you needn’t worry, either.” He seems very sure, and Alec’s frustration grows. 

“How do you know? And how… do you have some kind of pact with it? Are you helping it somehow? Why are you keeping me here, and where the hell will it take me, and why not just kill me? Tell me, goddamnit!” He’s standing now, leaning over the table, his posture and glare threatening. But Magnus doesn’t seem threatened, just… dejected. Alec doesn’t get a thing.

“I’m very sorry, Alexander, but you’ll have to trust me that everything will be okay. You need to have some patience.” 

He stands from the table and Alec leans back, dumbfounded, and angry. “Why can’t you just tell me? How am I meant to trust a word you’re saying? I don’t trust you, and either you’ll tell me how to get off this mountain, or I’ll figure it out myself!” 

Magnus raises his chin defiantly, his jaw clenched. “There is only one way to get away from here.” 

“Which?” Alec feels unexpected hope.

“With the dragon.” 

His hope shatters, and he watches Magnus leave. It just cannot be… with the dragon? Why even would the dragon take him anywhere else? To do what? 

He pulls at his hair and growls, then drops back down on the chair, feeling a little defeated. But he can’t and won’t give up this easily. He leaves and heads the opposite way that Magnus took, thinking the best way is to get to know this place inside out. He wants to find the cave Magnus must be occupying, too. 

After a couple of hours, he feels like he’s been around the rock several times, without any luck of finding another entrance to a cave, even though he checked out every nook and hole, staying clear from the edges, and to his dismay, even now, there doesn’t seem to be a way down without falling to death. Even if he had a boat, how would he get it down there, and himself? He runs his fingers through his hair over and over, trying to come up with something sensible.

Magnus has been watching him from the highest point, wishing he could tell him something to ease his mind, but the answers he seeks would ail his mind, maybe even damage it beyond repair. He’s seen it before, too often, how fragile human minds are, how easy it is to harm them irrevocably. There is only so much he can do with his magic, and more often than not it has led to more doom than good. 

He chose this way for a reason, because it worked, for almost a hundred years now, he can’t overthrow it because of one man. He has to stick to what works, for his own sake, and the human. There is one thing he could do, but that would be his last resort. He has hope he will accept and learn to trust him in time, because as difficult as it seems to be this time, he’s also happy to have company again, to spend his days in a meaningful way, to learn from this human, to interact again with another being, and, if he’s completely honest with himself, Alexander is a sight to behold. 

From his height, to his well-defined body, big hands and long legs, his pretty face, hazel eyes that are so pervasive, his nose dimple, his mouth he can’t seem to take his eyes off of when he speaks, and the dark, unruly locks, he wants to run his own fingers through. He even finds his stoic nature attractive, and he catches himself thinking back to his archery skills, that poised, beautiful vision he was when their eyes connected for the first time.

But he mustn’t let himself fall, not too deeply, at least. Even when they reciprocate his feelings, nothing can last, and they never remember him. It’s the way it has to be. But for now, this human is here, and until he’s ready, Magnus can enjoy his presence - he even needs to, to be able to go on with the loneliest of lives he chose.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love, it's so much appreciated! <3

Magnus watches Alec heading back into the caves with purpose, and moments after, strange sounds are reaching his sensory ears, and a lot of curse words. But he waits and soon figures out what his guest must be doing. He’s not the first human to try this, and he probably won’t be the last, but Magnus knows the outcome of it, and he wishes he could spare him the disappointment and upset, but he has learned that once a human has taken something into their head, they are very hard to convince otherwise. And with this one, Magnus decides not to even try. He knows Alexander has to reach a state of acceptance, before they can move further. 

A few hours later, the human appears with a makeshift boat of several pieces of furniture, patched up with strips of linen, and two long wooden feet of an armchair with two rectangular wooden pieces attached to them, as paddles. He carries it all to the edge of the rock, and slowly lowers it by the dozens of pieces of cloths he knotted together to make a rope. 

Magnus wants to tell him that it is futile, but Alexander’s gritty expression is so severe - if oddly appealing to him - he thinks it best to not interfere - as long as he doesn’t have to. 

Alec grunts with the strain of lowering the makeshift raft, wind and lipper from the wild sea in his face, every muscle taut, his mind focused. He has to be cautious or the raft will hit the sharp edges of the rocks that stand out everywhere, and he’s quite sure the wood won’t stand a chance against them. 

His arms are shaking, and stinging as if poked by knives everywhere, but he finally manages and the boat seems to have a good hold on a rock at the bottom, but the waves are getting stronger already, and he knows he must hurry. He quickly ties the cloth around a part of rock, protruding from a bigger one that seems fitting for his endeavour, and takes a few deep breaths while he shakes his arms and legs. He needs them to work properly for his own descent **.**

His heart is pumping madly in his chest, and part of him wants to give up this insane plan, telling himself that he won’t ever make it down there in one piece, or, even if, across the tumultuous sea without a real boat, but the most obstinate part of him is convinced that  _ nothing _ is impossible, and he  _ has _ to try. 

He grants himself another minute, then takes off his shoes and pulls as hard as he can on the makeshift rope, to be sure it will hold. He closes his eyes for a moment, gathering all of his inner strength and willpower, then cautiously lowers himself off of the edge, holding onto the string of cloths with his hands and feet to slowly climb down. 

The first few metres go pretty smoothly, but then he hears a sound he wanted to avoid at all costs, even beyond the wind and rain that started a minute ago, the ripping of fabric above him. 

But his attention is drawn below as something is crashing hard, and in horror he watches his raft taken apart by a wicked wave, leaving only parts of wood and cloth behind. He curses, wants to scream, and cry, but there’s no time as the provisional rope snaps, and he’s nothing but broken bones, blood, and flesh on the rock beneath, taken away by the rough sea.

Or he would have been, if a hand hadn’t grabbed his wrist and held him steady. 

As his head jerks up, he’s staring into two dark-brown eyes, black, wet hair clutching to Magnus’ forehead, his lips a thin line, but there is a twinkle in his eye Alec can’t place, or make out where he came from, or how he managed to get to him just in time… 

“Give me your other hand!” Magnus shouts down at him and Alec somehow manages to haul his other arm up for Magnus to grab his hand, and then he’s pulling him upwards, and Alec can somehow only fathom one thought - how strong is this man? - pulling his dead weight up like this. 

There is an entrance, or exit, to another cave right in the middle of the rock he didn’t see before, and a second later he’s sitting with his back against the wall, his body wet and shaking, and when Magnus brings a blanket out of nowhere, and wraps it around his back, Alec can only grasp it, and hold onto it until the tremors subside, until he feels steadier and warmer.

As he looks up he notices the torches on the walls he hadn’t realized were there before, and Magnus leaning against the opposite wall, watching him quietly. The reflection of the flames are flickering across his face, making his eyes glow, and  Alec feels transfixed by their shine.

“I would have warned you, but I didn’t think you would have listened.” 

Alec blinks, frowns, turns his head to look out at the rain outside, now pouring down, thunder and flashes in the sky. Did he hit his head somehow? He shakes it off, glances back up at the man. 

“You’re right.” He definitely wouldn’t have listened, and he should be dead.

Magnus hums quietly, and pushes himself off of the wall. “Let’s go back so you can properly warm up, there’s tea and soup.” 

He starts walking and Alec’s eyes are drawn to his bare feet, then to his own, wet, dirty feet, red streaks across the skin from the rope. 

He doesn’t even care to argue. That man, however secretive and mysterious, just saved his life, and, though he doesn’t comprehend much at all, right now he feels pliant and safe enough to listen.

He groans as he props himself up to stand, his body sore in way too many places, pulls the blanket tighter around his shoulders and follows the path along, surprised to find it leading right back into the bedroom he slept in last night. Another entrance he had missed? Another secret of this rock, and this man… 

Magnus is waiting in the other room, the one he wrecked while building his raft, but apart from a couple of pieces of the cloth he ripped, nothing of the chaos is left, and a table and two chairs are standing right there, two bowls of steaming broth, and two cups of steaming tea waiting. He drops down onto a chair heavily, his brow furrowed sorrowfully, unable to explain any of it. 

When he looks up, Magnus is smiling gently at him. “You will get the answers in time, try to have some patience, maybe even a little bit of faith.” His lips curl into a soft smirk, and Alec, though still out of his depth and wishing he knew what was going on, in that moment, can’t but give a lopsided, cautious smile back.

It seems encouraging enough for the other man, who digs right into his food, and after realizing how he’s starving, Alec does the same. 

Once his stomach is full of hot soup and tea, he feels awfully weary, as if every ounce of strength has been drained from him. 

“Just go to sleep, Alexander.” He hears a whisper in his ear, softness underneath him as he’s lying down, his eyes falling shut instantly.

Magnus watches silently as Alec drifts off with sheer exhaustion. He takes the sheet and pulls it over his sleeping form carefully, then holds out a hand just above him, a soft blue glow roaming over his palm as he slowly moves it over the archer’s body, checking for injuries, mending some of the strain in his muscles. 

His eyes land on Alec’s face, stubbly, and peaceful, a strand of hair sticking to his forehead, and Magnus’ fingers are itching to touch, to caress it away, feel his skin, the softness of his hair. 

His jaw tenses, and he turns away quickly, and while he leaves, he ignores his pounding heart, hoping today made his guest a little more placatory for what’s to come. 

That night, he dreams of wide, vibrant hazel eyes, gazing back at him.    
  


When Alec wakes he feels well rested, and yesterday seems more like a nightmare than a real event. But he’s still here, in this rock amidst a wild, endless sea, so everything must be true. He gets up, feeling gross and in need of a bath, a shave, and fresh clothes. He scrubs his face and hands at the sink, and cleans his teeth, but it’s not nearly enough. He remembers Magnus’ offer from the previous morning, and heads out to find him. 

He has to walk all the way up the rock where they had breakfast yesterday, the sun comfortingly warm, the wind a nice breeze, betraying the treacherous nature of the water below. Magnus is looking out over the sea, his deep blue silk shirt that reaches his naked ankles moving in the wind, his hair loose in the front, and for a split second Alec forgets to breathe as Magnus turns, their eyes locking, a sense of sorrow hitting Alec. But it’s gone as abruptly as it appeared, and Magnus’ small smile tightens his chest. 

“Morning.” He pushes out to break the heaviness that’s befallen him.

“Good morning, Alexander. Did you sleep alright?” 

Alec nods. “Fine, actually. I, uh, was wondering if I could take a bath?” 

“Certainly, let me show you the way.” Magnus walks past him, and Alec feels how his breath catches, but he shakes it off, following quite eagerly at the prospect of getting clean.

Magnus takes him yet another route, he’s sure he’s not been to before, and he starts to question the soundness of his mind. Until he steps through an opening in the rock, much like an archway, and sees the splendid sight before him; amidst a circle of dozens of high stones, a spring of water lies, big enough for four people, clear and inviting. At the side there’s a bar of soap, towels, a neat pile of clear garments, and a razor blade. 

As if Magnus read his mind. Alec feels bizarrely stunned. 

“The water is just right, trust me. Anything else you need?” 

Alec looks at Magnus with a mix of awe and bewilderment, then shakes his head. 

“Good, then I’ll let you be. Please take all the time you need, I promise you can’t come to any harm here.” 

Magnus’ eyes are emphatic, and, to his own shocking realization, Alec believes him. 

He shakes his head and rubs his face when Magnus is gone, sighing deeply. But then he strips quickly, leaving the clothes where they land, and steps into the water, cautiously at first, but Magnus was right, the temperature is just lovely, and Alec can’t even begin to explain to himself how the water is being warmed up. 

He decides to leave all the questions for later, though, his whole body relaxing instantly inside the wet warmth, and he dunks his head underwater, then relishes in washing his hair and skin with the soap, and finds even a small mirror to make shaving easier. He finds the cuts on his body have almost healed, and somehow he barely even wonders. 

He’s rather reluctant to get out of this little piece of sanctuary, but dries himself eventually and puts on the white silk shirt and black pants, finding his shoes underneath. 

He leaves everything behind, not knowing where he should take it, and goes again to find Magnus.    
  


Magnus has retreated to the top of the mountain, to stifle any spark of temptation to take a peek, and give Alexander the privacy he promised him. He can hear his steps, even louder now wearing shoes again, long before he appears atop. Magnus turns to him with a welcoming smile, his heart dropping into his knees as he takes in the man, cleaning up so very prettily, his hair so wild and shiny, his eyes bearing a spark he hasn’t seen in them.

He shakes himself out of it, and gestures to the stone he used as a table this time, spreading a tablecloth across it, the food and cups of water on it, two adjacent ones serving for them to sit. 

Alec accepts the offer, and they eat, mostly in comfortable tranquility.

When his appetite is more than sated, Alec empties the cup and glances over at his generous host. Suddenly a memory of his wet face filling his mind above him, his grip the only thing keeping him from falling to his death. He hasn’t even thanked him.

“I… thank you, for last night, for saving my life.” He looks a little out of it, as if in need for Magnus to confirm it really happened. 

Magnus seems surprised, then smiles genuinely. “You are welcome, just don’t try that again, it won’t work.” 

Alec nods. “Have you tried before?” If so, who would have been here to save him?

Magnus shakes his head. “No.” 

Alec thought so, but he doesn’t understand it. They’re looking at each other quietly for a long moment, before Alec averts his eyes first, wondering. In any case, he wants to know more, and maybe if he starts with something casual, Magnus will be more willing to answer.

“The food was great, thank you. Where do you store it?” He glances ahead inconspicuously.

“Deep in the rock, where it preserves for a long time.” 

Alec frowns a little, playing with the hem of his shirt. “Mm, and how do you get it? From where?” He glances over at him with honest curiosity.

Magnus hesitates for a second. “The dragon provides, and sometimes things get washed ashore, from shipwrecks.”

The dragon provides? Why? How? Alec has to really restrain himself. 

“How long have you lived here like this?” 

“Many years.” 

How many? Why did the dragon bring him here? To look after its other victims? But why? What does the beast want with them? With him? He must kill or eat them, they’re never seen again. He can’t keep them safe for real. Maybe he fed Magnus that lie, though? Maybe he used dragon magic on him? Alec doesn’t really know how it works, but it’s clear the beasts possess some type of magic that makes them even more dangerous. 

“Don’t you want to leave?” How can he not? What kind of life is this?

He notices the tension growing in Magnus, but he needs more answers, he needs to know so much more.

“I… do… but it’s complicated. If I stay here, it’s safe.” Their eyes meet for a moment, then Magnus stands and takes a few steps forward. 

Alec frowns and watches him. “Safe from? Are you in some kind of trouble? Danger?” He stands and follows him, determined to find out.

“It’s something like that, but not the way you think. You wouldn’t understand.” 

Alec feels himself getting annoyed and frustrated. “I certainly won’t if you don’t tell me! Why is everything about you such a mystery? Who, or what are you hiding from? Did the beast make you go mad, so you believe its evil ways, and it can use you to do whatever sick game it’s playing?” 

Magnus is glaring at him now, but there’s also hurt and sadness. “No, the dragon didn’t do anything to me, I am of sound mind, whether you believe me or not.” 

“Then what? What is this place? Why do these other caves appear out of nowhere when I searched everywhere yesterday and found nothing? How do you appear out of nowhere? What does the dragon want from me? How does any of this make sense?” 

Alec’s anger quickly turns into desperation, his whole being pleading with the man before him to tell him the truth, whatever it might be. 

Magnus is torn like never before. He wants to give in and tell him everything, then deal with the consequences, but if he succumbs to him now… it is too soon, much too soon, he won’t understand, and any chance of him trusting Magnus will be destroyed. Maybe it already is. But he has to try, give it some more time. 

“It will, in time, but you have to wait, Alexander, please, just wait.” He feels desperate himself now.

Alec shakes his head, lips pressed into a thin line, eyes full of pain, anger, and sorrow. “Maybe death would have been preferable to this kind of hell.” His voice is cold, underlying with rage, and before Magnus can find words to try and appease him, Alec turns and marches away. 

Magnus closes his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose, trying to stay calm. None he brought here has made him feel this guilty, this despair to want them to understand why he’s doing this, why he has to, and, yet, too frightened to tell them. 

Alexander’s words heavy on his mind, he goes to check on him, just in case he will try something reckless again. But he finds him a couple of feet away from the edge, staring out over the raging sea. He wishes he could go to him, offer some comfort, but he can feel the distance between them has grown once again, and he probably wishes he were here with anyone else - or not here at all, so he lets him be.

Alec feels a soreness inside his chest, tightening his insides, his stomach coiling. He wants to go home, he wants to see his family, let them know he’s fine, the thought of them grieving for him knocking the breath from his lungs. 

Maybe he could threaten him, hurt him to make him tell him the truth… but he can’t do that, he’s always despised hurting others, even if he had no choice. But he only has to think of Magnus’ eyes gazing into his, and he feels defenceless. 

Eventually, he forces himself to calm down, and heads back into the cave, wanting to be alone. For lack of something to do, he looks through the books, scripts and scrolls. They’re all unfamiliar, many in different languages, none he knows, or has ever seen before. He finds a few in his language, and starts to read, settling on the couch. 

Hours pass which he only notices once his stomach starts to grumble. He dislikes having to go and find Magnus to get food. He drinks some water first, deciding whether it’s worth going to bed hungry, or not. 

He leaves the cave to confirm his suspicion that it’s already dark outside, drizzle and soft wind in his face. He’s fascinated by the flashes in the sky in the distance, lighting up the wavy sea every few seconds. This place really must be the most secluded, secret, and dangerous in all the land. If it even is his land.

For all he knows, the dragon could have brought him across the world. Just why? He could deal better knowing everything. But Magnus doesn’t think so. Or maybe he doesn’t even know himself, maybe the dragon is controlling him. He feels very bitter at the thought, and scraps going to find him. But as he turns, he suddenly hears his voice somewhere behind, above the wind and light rain, making him freeze in place. 

“Alexander? Don’t you want to have dinner?” Alec thinks Magnus’ voice almost sounds unsure, but he can’t give in right now… his hands ball into fists, his face stoic and cold as he barks a “No!” back, then quickly walks inside. 

Magnus’ hope gets dashed, and he refrains from going after him. He sits down atop a rock protruding over the sea, letting the, now pouring, rain soak him, feeling discouraged and a little lost. If Alexander will ignore him from now on, he won’t get to where they need to. Why is this human so stubborn? Why so demanding and impatient? But in the end, he just feels guilty for not having found a better solution long ago, for not having been successful in his endeavor. 

Maybe he hadn’t tried hard enough, or maybe he should have forced the people. But he didn’t want to do that, either. Maybe he should just take the archer back and disappear altogether, let them try their luck with the next dragon. He huffs a bitter, hurtful laugh, that sounds more like a sob, stands and jumps, his transformation barely visible to the naked eye, his wings taking him high into the sky, into the eye of the storm, his roaring cries muffled by thunder and lightning. 

Alec jumps when the storm rises, flashes and thunder resounding all around him, and a strange noise he can’t place that makes the hairs on his skin stand up. He gets into bed, feeling a little cold, and hungry, but he had to reject him, taking his despair and anger out on the only person he can, the one responsible for this disaster… though, he knows that’s not true. Magnus didn’t abduct and bring him here, but still, his refusal to tell him what he knows is pushing all of Alec’s buttons, getting under his skin, and he can’t just be patient and wait, as Magnus asked. No one could do that in his situation! 

Right? 

Alec sighs with bitter frustration and pulls the sheet over his head, but sleep doesn’t come easy at all this night. 

After a restless night of weird dreams, he gives up sleep altogether, freshens up and pauses in surprise as he finds the table filled with food in the other cave. When did Magnus do that, and why? A peace offering? He feels instantly suspicious, but his stomach growls painfully, and he relents, stuffing himself until he feels almost sick. 

He rubs his face, sighs and drums his fingers on the table, pondering hard about what to do next. He can stay here, and wait, and go stir-crazy, or - he will have to try to get something out of the other man again, but change his tactic. 

First, he can’t resist to check on that water spring, though, frowning as he finds new soap, towels, clothes and shaving knife there. He can’t shake the strange sensation in his gut. But after a short debate with himself, he decides to take a bath anyway, to relax, and maybe come up with new ideas. 

He almost falls asleep in the lovely, warm water, but finally he has to face him. He first looks where he found him before, but the top is empty. He looks everywhere, but he can’t find him, calling for him eventually, concerned now, almost scared something might have happened to him - the thought of being completely on his own, trapped on this rock, suddenly terrifying him.

“Good morning, Alexander.”

Alec startles so much he leaps around, staring at Magnus wide-eyed, panting a little. “Good morning? Where the hell were you? I’ve been looking all over for you!” He can’t help the reproach in his voice, the fright of potentially having lost the only other person on this godforsaken rock, rattling him deeply.

Magnus frowns, and Alec pulls himself together.

“Sorry, I was just… I mean you could have fallen or something.” He can’t quite meet the man’s eyes, remembering his own stupid risk that - if not for Magnus - would have killed him.

Magnus’ frown changes into curiosity. “Were you worried about me, Alexander?” He doesn’t hide the grin, and Alec snorts, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Hardly, you’re the one who knows all the secret passages and caves, after all.” He must have been inside of one, it’s really the only explanation.

Magnus cocks his head to the side, still smiling softly. “Mmm, I do, indeed.” 

Alec can’t help feeling annoyed with him again, he just… always does this to annoy him! He chides himself and drops his arms. 

“Well, good for you. I wanted to inform you that I would prefer to prepare food for myself from now on, and also get my own clothes and towels, and such, as you’re not my servant.” And he hopes to be shown a couple more of the secret spaces the rock is hiding. 

He spots the change in Magnus’ expression again, watching him attentively. “I don’t mind doing it, it’s the least I can do.” 

Damnit! “Well, I don’t want you to do it, just show me where everything is, and I can do it myself.” He’s getting frustrated again, he just doesn’t know how to control his temper.

“I’m sorry, but that is not possible, you’ll just have to make do with what I provide.” He says it almost casually, but leaving no doubt that that is his final word on the matter, and Alec sees red.

“I really don’t believe you! You’re not telling me a damn thing, and now you won’t even let me do anything on my own? Why is everything I want impossible with you?” He’s gesturing wildly in his outrage, trying to glare him down, but Magnus seems unaffected, which angers Alec even more. 

“You know what? Screw this! Screw this rock, screw the dragon, and screw you!” He yells and storms off, back into ‘his’ cave, cursing all the way under his breath.

Magnus exhales slowly, every muscle tense inside him. Why is everything he wants impossible? He could ask the same damn thing. Alexander really knows how to go for the things he can’t but deny him. It’s not his fault, but there are many things Magnus can’t reveal to him, yet, or ever. For his own good, even if he doesn’t know it. 

But if this is how their days will be, they’ll never get anywhere, and Alexander will really have to stay here for longer than anyone before him, or he will have to change plans, but that’s something he will only do in the worst case. He can’t and won’t give up on this human, no matter how bull-headed and aggravating he is. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more before I'm off on my vacation. Much love to everyone xx

Magnus gives Alexander some time to calm down, at least he hopes he has when he heads into the cave, knocks on the stonewall to make himself known, and finds him sulking like he’s seen children do, arms crossed, lips pursed, pointedly looking away. He shouldn’t, but he looks adorable, and Magnus suppresses a smirk, trying to appear conciliable. 

“I was just wondering whether you’d be interested in seeing the library? In case you like books, but if not, you’ll find me there should you need anything.” He waits for a couple of seconds, having noticed Alec’s surprise, and piqued interest, though he’s still pretending to pout. 

He turns and takes a few steps, listening… “Wait!” He grins inwardly and turns, looking at Alexander questioningly.

“You have a library? In this rock?” Magnus nods, smiling, glad this is something he might do him a favor with. 

“Come, I’ll show you.” 

Alec is shocked to find himself back using the pathway he ran out of the first day he got here, not having gone back, believing there was nothing but the stone walls keeping him trapped, even though he remembers Magnus’ words that the gap was there all along, when he’s sure it was not. 

It’s there now, unmistakably, and he regards it suspiciously, but then his attention is drawn toward Magnus and the path he takes in further, and at the end of it, there is a... library. 

Huge shelves with hundreds - no, thousands of books and papers, lined up against every wall, daylight streaming in from a big opening above. There is an armchair, a small table, and a few lanterns. He guesses no torches to avoid the books catching on fire. It’s quite astounding.

Alec runs his fingers along the wooden frame of a shelf. “Where is all this from?” How did it get here? Through the dragon? Why would it care about books? 

“I’ve accumulated this collection over many years.” 

Alec walks further, reading some of the titles, many he can’t make out the languages of. “How many of these have you read?” 

“All of them.” 

Alec turns in shock. He must be lying, but he doesn’t seem to be. “How? You can’t know all these languages?” And how long would it take him to even read all of this? Years, at least. 

“I… have an inherent talent for languages, and as I’ve had nothing but time, it was nice to spend it this way.” 

Alec shakes his head in disbelief, then continues to look at as many books and writings as he can while Magnus is watching him, but right now he doesn’t mind. 

He finds several he knows and has read, and suddenly he spots one that aches with familiarity. He pulls it out of the shelf carefully, a collection of poems. 

“Do you know this one?” Magnus asks curiously, stepping closer.

Alec nods, sadness flooding his eyes. “My mother used to read it to us, my sister, me and my brother, and my little brother when he was old enough.” He opens the book, caresses the page almost reverently.

Magnus feels a sudden heaviness inside him, a visceral longing, and great sorrow. He focuses on something he said that puzzles him. 

“You have three siblings?” He recalls two, and his blond companion with the spear.

Alec nods. “Isabelle, she was supposed to be the beast’s sacrifice, but Jace, he came to us when he was little when his family was wiped out by an attack, he and I couldn’t let it happen. So the beast took me instead.” He closes the book abruptly, staring right at Magnus.

“Would it have brought her here, too? But why? And where to later? Why doesn’t it kill us? Why has every girl it took vanished if it didn’t kill them? Where are they?” 

Magnus is visibly struggling, and though Alec feels dejected once again, he doesn’t explode. “I know, you can’t tell me.” He says bitterly and puts the book back where he found it. 

“Does it help you to know they’re alive, and safe?” Magnus couldn’t stay quiet, even though he knows revealing this will only encourage more questions from Alexander, whose staring wide-eyed at him. He really loves those eyes, and those unruly locks sticking out all over. 

He seems to be fighting for words, and when he finds them, they surprise Magnus. “Is this really true? They’re okay?” 

He nods, hoping Alexander can see the honesty in his eyes. 

Alec’s features transform into the softest smile, his eyes shining with something Magnus hasn’t seen in them before - hope, and he feels oddly touched, a different kind of warmth spreading inside him, not the heat he carries inevitably, and all he wants is to preserve that smile forever. 

Alec knows he doesn’t have a single reason to trust him, and yet, something inside him, does. He believes Magnus. They’re alive, and that means he will stay alive, too. And find his way back home. And all he has to do is… be patient. Damn Magnus for speaking the truth. 

He still wants to know a dozen things, at least, like when the dragon will come back to take him away, but for right now, he can wait, a sense of calmness claiming him he hasn’t felt for a while. 

Magnus feels oddly awed by him, unable to take his eyes off of him, even when he turns away to look at more of the books. He feels glad. Glad that he could finally give him something to make him feel better, glad to be able to witness this extraordinary human, glad he had to take him, instead of his sister, though he’s sure she would have been similarly delightful. 

He decides to leave him alone for a while, but when he’s almost out of the cave, he hears Alexander’s fast steps following. “Magnus!” 

He turns, curious, expectant, hopeful, his heart beating a little too fast, and too loud in his chest. 

“I… thank you.” Alec looks so sincere, Magnus needs a moment to swallow down the strange lump in his throat. 

“You are welcome, Alexander.” Their gazes stay locked, until Magnus snaps himself out of it. 

“Please, feel free to read whatever you like.” He gestures back to the library.

Alec glances there for a moment, then looks back at him, his mind seeming to work something out, but then he just nods, turns and disappears again.

Magnus takes a deep breath. Humans really are the oddest creatures, and yet he has never been more fond of any other, and despite everything, he feels especially fond of this one - must be his old age, and sentient heart. 

He smirks to himself, climbs onto the highest peak, and soundlessly drifts off the rock, taking the opportunity to finish his lookout, he had to interrupt earlier when Alexander was looking for him, now that he is occupied. 

He finds him asleep in the armchair, his head dropped to the side onto his shoulder, a book on his chest and one in his lap, his arm hanging down the side, softly snoring. Magnus watches him for much longer than he realizes, unable to steer himself away. Finally, he magics a blanket into his hand, takes the books from the archer’s body, and covers him. 

He suddenly can’t breathe as he bends over him, so close to him now, his eyes roaming eagerly over his face, his eyebrow scar and long lashes, his cheeks, nose dimple, and lips, where he lingers. 

He freezes, then moves away silently with fast steps, his heart hammering, the fire within him seething, his head spinning, and he seeks the highest rock, his breaths sharp and loud now, even above the wind and rain. He feels confused and troubled, and takes flight again, needing to get away from the rock and the man for a little while, to calm his scattered mind.    
  


He becomes aware first of the kink in his neck, making him groan as he finally moves his head to the left, grimacing, his eyes slowly blinking open, his whole arm prickling as the feeling returns to his limb, and he moves it up to rub his sore muscles.

There’s daylight above, and large shelves stacked with books from the ground up. He remembers now. Magnus showed him the library, and he fell asleep here? Just his luck. He groans again and prods his sore neck until it feels somewhat better, gets up and heads outside to find him.

It’s drizzling lightly, gray clouds dominating the sky, and his mind registers for a split second that it should have been drizzling in the library, that the books should get drenched every time heavy rain falls, but the thought fades almost as soon as it occurred, as his mind is filled with Magnus’ words about the girls having survived the dragon, and the dragon taking him away from here, his chance to get home. 

The more places he can’t find Magnus, the more his stomach coils anxiously, then loosens in relief when he finally appears in the cave Alec is staying in. There’s food on the table, but something seems off with the man. 

“I thought it would be better to stay inside for now, weather permitting.” He gestures for Alec to sit, his body half turned away from him, looking at a book in his hand. 

Alec sits down, his eyes focused on Magnus’ face, his eyes framed by red and gold, streaks in his made up hair matching, as well as his fine clothing. 

He watches Magnus sit down on the chair opposite of him, not even glancing away from whatever he seems to be reading. Alec frowns, starts to pick on a piece of bread and sips from his cup of water, waiting for Magnus to look his way. 

They eat silently like this for a few minutes while Alec feels more and more agitated, and finally speaks.

“Don’t you think it’s a little rude to ignore your guest like this?” He looks at him challengingly, ready to meet his gaze.

“No.” Magnus doesn’t even glimpse away from the book. 

Alec huffs indignantly, trying to glare him into looking, but Magnus seems completely unaware.

He starts drumming his fingers on the table, hoping to annoy Magnus, unable to take his relaxed state when he won’t even glance his way. He gives up again without being acknowledged, feeling like a fool, but feeling as if Magnus doesn’t want to converse with him, feels worse. 

“Can’t you read more later?” 

“I want to read now.” 

Alec watches him turn another page, confusion and anger mingling inside him, then he spots the title of the book. He has read it. 

“I could tell you how it ends.” He wouldn’t really, because that’s one thing he loathes himself, and especially his siblings have had to endure his wrath after spoiling stories for him. But he feels so… petulant. 

“I know how it ends, I have read it before.” 

Alec’s jaw drops. So Magnus isn’t just ignoring him for a book, but a book he has already read?!

“Why don’t you go take a bath?” Magnus suggests, his eyes still trained on the page before him.

Alec feels as if someone slapped him, worse - insecure and hurt, fueling his anger. 

His lips are a tight line, his body stiff as he scowls at Magnus, then presses out between clenched teeth, “I guess I’ll do that seeing as my company is such a burden to you.” 

He doesn’t move, just waits for a reaction, but there seems to be none. He should just leave, but emotions are tumbling over, his voice a quiet flood of irate pain.

“Thanks for breakfast, I’ll make sure to stay out of your way for the rest of my stay here. Maybe you could tell your dragon friend to get here faster so you can get rid of me sooner.”

He means to stand and leave as fast as he can, but the sound of Magnus’ book snapping shut shocks him into a frozen state, and when their eyes lock, he swears he can see gold flashing inside the other man’s, but they’re just dark, and so intense he feels as if they’re gripping his being, not allowing him to breathe, or move. 

Several emotions are crossing Magnus’ face, and Alec can’t keep up or depict any of them clearly, or even understand what is happening, so he just waits.

Magnus is struggling hard, the conviction he came to last night to not get any more attached to the human, which seemed like a sound idea at the time, crumbling the minute Alexander arrives. And he can deal with him sulking, or angry, maybe even wants him to be, rather than desperate and lost, but the pain the archer radiates now, Magnus doesn’t want to be responsible for. 

No one’s ever understood the way his heart differs from all the others, and right now he’s convinced, more than ever, that it’s a curse - as he’s staring into those vast hazel depths. 

He knows they’ll bring him a different kind of despair, he can feel it in every bone of his body, in the blood pulsing through him, inside the fire raging within him.

He  _ should  _ get rid of him. Fast, maybe even risk taking him back home. It’s what he wants, after all. But the possible consequences, consequences he’s seen with his own eyes, are too dire to gamble with. Lives are too precious to him.  _ His  _ life already is. Another curse. 

He has to say something, either make him leave, make him stay away from him, or…

“I am sorry, you are right, I have been rude. Forgive me?” 

Magnus’ heart is drumming inside his too small chest, knowing he made his choice, and he won’t be able to take it back. But, in the end, he’ll be the only one remembering, the only one hurting, and he knows he can live with that.

Alec is so perplexed, his skin tingles all over, and unable to speak he just nods, not sure why he even was angry now.

Magnus’ eyes light up as his lips curl into a soft smile, and something inside Alec melts. 

“So, have you enjoyed the library so far? I think you must have as you decided to sleep in it.” Magnus’ smile turns into a sly smirk, and Alec coughs a little, finally averting his eyes from him.

“Mhm, wasn’t my intention, but it’s the best place here, at least from those I’ve seen.” He looks back at him pointedly.

Magnus admires how quickly the human composes himself, always ready to challenge, or find ways to get more out of him. 

“The rest isn’t really worth seeing, trust me. I’m glad you have enjoyed it.” 

They keep looking at each other, Alec’s gaze questioning, and askance, Magnus’ curious, but guarded. 

“Tell me about your family?” Magnus wants to learn more about the archer, even if it will make things worse. 

Alec seems surprised at the request, but Magnus notices the instant shine in his eyes, the soothing of his features. He must love them very much. 

“Where do I start?” Alec runs a hand through his hair, leaning back into the chair, oddly relaxed after the tension from before left him.

Magnus shrugs, smiling sweetly, and Alec can’t help feeling endeared by him. 

“I could tell you that my family is plotting to dethrone the King.” 

Magnus is instantly intrigued. “Do tell more.” 

Alec smiles a little, and continues.

“My mother and father have been through some tough years, stuck on their idealistic views of the world, but when Valentine Morgenstern suddenly became king, they changed. They started working together with other families who are sick of tyrants ruling over us. Lucian Graymark should have been the next king, and brought change to our kingdom, but Valentine came out of nowhere, with an army of mercenaries and they banned Lucian from stepping foot into our land ever again. I know my parents are still in contact with him, and others who want to help, but they leave us out of it, so we won’t be complicit.” 

“But you’re not staying out of it.” Magnus deadpans, knowing as much about him.

Alec shakes his head. “My sister found out their secret, and she told me, and Jace, and even Max knows, because he’s maybe the smartest of us all.” 

“Your family seems quite extraordinary.” 

Alec shrugs. “We’re all just tired of the same kind of monsters ruling over our lives, we already have the beasts to deal with.” 

Magnus feels a cold sensation surge through him, from the sudden bitterness in Alexander’s voice, the iciness in his eyes.

Alec takes a deep breath and pushes those unpleasant thoughts away. “About a year and a half ago, I was supposed to get married.” He smiles a bit to himself, remembering the stress and craziness of it all, glad things turned out very differently.

“Oh? What happened?” Magnus feels a sudden pull inside him, tight and unpleasant. Maybe Alexander has someone, too? He was probably foolish to assume not…

“She fell in love with my sister, and they’re happy together now.” Alec glances up at him for a moment. 

“Oh, tha- that’s great, I’m happy for them.” Magnus smiles quickly, remembering Isabelle in the boat, and the other woman running and crying for her. He’s glad Alexander’s looking away again.

“It was quite an affair, and if my parents hadn’t changed the way they have, Lydia and I would be stuck in a loveless marriage.” 

Magnus watches him as he rubs his face with his hand, pondering about the loveless for a moment too long. “So, you didn’t have any feelings for her, either?” 

Alec shakes his head, and Magnus holds his breath, thinking he might elaborate, but it’s soon clear he won’t, and he doesn’t want to pry. 

“Well, sometimes life turns out the way it’s supposed to, even if no one would have chosen that path.” 

Alec nods, glancing up again. “What about your family? Where are you from?” Someone must be missing him. Do they think he’s dead? 

Magnus hesitates, not wanting to shut him off, but what could he say without revealing anything? 

“I… never knew my mother, and I didn’t see eye to eye with my father, or the rest of my family, so I left because there was nothing for me there. It’s a place far, far away from here.” 

Alec frowns and thinks. “Asia?” 

Magnus smirks a little. “Even further.” 

Alec strokes his brow with two fingers, wishing Magnus would tell him more, but he wants to respect his choice not to, too. 

“How long do you think you will stay here?” 

Magnus ponders, shrugs. “I don’t know. One day the wind might take me somewhere else.” 

“You mean the dragon?” Alec looks a little clueless, and adorable, and Magnus just smiles.

“You’re full of mysteries, aren’t you?” Alec raises an eyebrow, but the corner of his mouth twitches kindly.

“I suppose I am, Alexander.” The greatest mystery to Magnus, however, is  _ this  _ human coming into his life. 

They’re quiet for a minute, then Alec stands slowly. “I’ll take that bath now.” 

Magnus nods, watches him leave, and waves his hand to clear the table, then goes back to reading to distract his mind from longing to join the human.   
  


Alec is warm to the core, weightless, but not mindless, as he basks in the wonderful water. 

Magnus’ face seems to be burned to his eyelids, as it’s all he can see when he closes them. He still doesn’t know how to make sense of the shift that occurred between them earlier, he’s just… relieved that it happened. As much as the man still irks him, his secrecy, he needs him. He’d be driven insane on his own. 

Which is why he simply can’t comprehend how Magnus has been staying here for years, mostly on his own. The girls… he was here for how many of them? He must have looked after them until the dragon took them somewhere else. He just doesn’t get Magnus and the dragon, whatever this is, however it works. He hopes once the beast comes back, it will make more sense.

Or he might be able to get a little more knowledge out of Magnus before then, the way he sometimes looks at him - he’s most likely imagining it, though. 

He sighs and washes his hair, gets dry and dressed, and heads back to the library to read for a few hours. 

 

Magnus has been feeling restless for hours, not only due to the storm brewing which he can feel in his blood, but mainly because of the human. His emotions and thoughts keep spinning, overpowering one another, troubling him until he seeks out the reason for it all. 

He knocks against a wooden shelf. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but you should eat something, and a thunderstorm is almost here, you should stay in your chambers for the rest of the day.” 

Alec has been immersed in a book, time and place forgotten, like he used to when he was younger, and he’s quite perturbed for a moment until everything comes flooding back. 

“Right, okay.” He stands, ready to put the book down, but hesitates and looks at Magnus. “May I take it with me?” 

“Of course.” Magnus’ smile is gentle, which Alec returns crookedly, then follows him outside, expecting to hear and see the storm somewhere in the distance, but apart from a darker sky, it looks just like before.

“Are you sure about the storm? And how come the library doesn’t get flooded?” 

“I am sure. Magic.” 

Alec halts surprised, but Magnus simply walks on, and pondering for a moment, it’s the only thing that makes sense, even if he’ll never understand it. He hurries after him, finding two big bowls of stew, a loaf of bread, and hot tea in the cave. 

How does he make it? And where? And how does he bring it here? Alec bites the inside of his cheek to stay quiet, not wanting to get ignored again, or have another argument.

They don’t really talk while they eat, but this time it’s more comfortable, and whenever their eyes meet, they smile a little at each other. 

“Can I help you clean up?” Alec glances at the empty bowls and cups.

“Thank you, but that’s not necessary.” 

Alec nods, pursing his lips. Of course not. Why doesn’t he want him to see? Why is it so odd? 

He jumps suddenly, a succession of flashes and thunderclaps resounding around them, followed by howling wind and waves crashing against the rocks. How did the storm come out of nowhere like this? 

“The weather here is as treacherous as the sea.” Alec meets his eyes, frowning, his skin prickling awkwardly. 

“Is that why the dragon chose this place?” 

Magnus nods.

“Why does he take people when he doesn’t want to eat or kill them?” 

Magnus’ jaw tenses. “You’ll have to ask him that.” 

“How? Does he speak?” 

“Yes, he does, when he wants to.” 

“So he speaks to you? Then you know why, but why can’t you just tell me?” 

“Alexander, haven’t we been through this?” 

“No, you just keep not answering me.” Alec scowls.

Magnus smirks softly. “You’re cute when you’re serious.” 

Alec’s staring wide-eyed, mouth partly open, believing he can’t have heard what he heard, at the same time feeling heat creeping up his neck and face. What on earth…?!

Magnus looks rather nonchalant. “It’s true, has no one ever told you that?” 

Alec frowns, shakes his head, trying to make his mind work enough to figure out whether Magnus is mocking him or not. He must be, but he also doesn’t quite believe it. Why is everything about this man so tricky?

“Are you trying to fluster me so I won’t keep asking questions?” His frown darkens even more, and Magnus chuckles lightly.

“No, I’m sorry, I just felt like speaking my mind.” 

He just… wow, Alec really isn’t sure what to make of that. 

“I also like the way you speak.”

Alec’s looking even more staggered. “The way I speak? How? Why?” 

“I don’t know, just your mouth, the way it moves, I suppose.” 

When Alec’s hand comes up to lie over his mouth, Magnus can’t hold the giggle in any longer. He is too delightful, in a very peculiar way. 

“I’m sorry, Alexander, I will stop now.” He quickly gathers the dishes. “Have a good night, and stay inside.” 

Alec looks after him confounded, staying put for a long while, mulling over their strange conversation he just can’t shake, waiting for his face to stop burning. 

He doesn’t know what to make of any of it, but most annoying is the part of him that feels pleased. 

Magnus curls his large body around a stone peak from where he can watch the entrance of Alexander’s cave, rain pelting down on his shell, flashes, dark, luminous clouds, heavy wind, and thunder all around him. He’s used to it, never had to fear any of it, but he hopes the human heeds his words and won’t go outside, as tonight is the worst storm since he’s been here, and a wave crashing onto the rock could take his fragile life, but he will keep watch all night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my fav so far...
> 
> I have written one more, but gotta change it a bit which I finally figured out, I think, and then I'll have to see and hope I'll be able to write more soon. Thanks for the love always.

Alec tries to read for a while, but the sounds of the storm, and thoughts of Magnus keep him from focusing on the words. He keeps wondering about this place, the dragon, magic, Magnus… where he is, whether he’s safe, why he’s really here, why he said those things to him. Eventually he’s too tired to even pretend to read, goes to bed and falls asleep, dreaming vividly all night. 

When he wakes up, he listens closely, and when he doesn’t hear anything, he rushes outside to find a clear blue sky, the sun halfway up on its journey. Such a contrast to last night. He hurries up to the top where they had breakfast for the first time, glad when he finds Magnus there, if more than surprised about the how.

His torso is naked, his muscles prominent in the way he has his arms stretched out, a leg angled up to the side against the other, thin, white pants hugging his thighs and ass, a colorful belt with a cord around his hips. 

Alec swallows and glances away, but he’s drawn back to the view instantly, the muscles in Magnus’ back shifting with the way he moves, graceful, slow and deliberate. He can feel his own body reacting in a way he hasn’t felt in a long time, and he quickly clears his throat to make himself known, and interrupt his self-declared predicament.

Magnus lets his arms fall, both of his feet back on the ground, as he turns toward Alec, his long, black fringe softly blowing in the wind, smiling. 

“Hey.” Alec smiles back a little, not sure what else to say now he’s facing the other man, his eyes roaming over his face, not made up today, or not yet, but still not any less… handsome. He doesn’t dare let his eyes wander further downwards.

“Good morning, Alexander. Today is much kinder than last night. Did you spend the night okay?” 

Alec nods. “Yeah, had lots of dreams, about everything, quite a mess, but the storm didn’t bother me, did it you?” 

Magnus smiles gently and shakes his head as he reaches for a white shirt on the ground. “No, I’m used to them, and I don’t fear them.” 

Alec watches as he puts it on, relieved and disappointed at the same time as most of his skin disappears. “Ah, right, that’s good.” He runs a hand through his messy hair, just realizing he hasn’t even washed up, ignoring the way his heart sped up, or how much warmer he feels generally.

“Please, sit and enjoy breakfast with me.” 

Alec turns to the side, only now noticing the laid table. He frowns. “How do you carry it up here every time?” 

“Why do you assume that’s what I do?” 

Alec looks even more puzzled now. “Because it’s not always here.” 

Magnus smirks softly and nods. “Look over there.” He points to a large rock a few metres from them. “There’s a small cave inside, and I only have to take it back in after.” 

Alec’s still frowning, and instead of sitting down, he walks over to inspect the rock, and the cave he finds there, indeed. Something else he missed before. This place is full of surprises, and caves that conveniently appear.

“Is this part of the dragon’s magic?” He sits down, looking at Magnus for an answer.

After a short hesitation Magnus nods. “That’s right, this place works with his magic, to make it more comfortable for myself, and others.” 

Alec ponders gravely about this, still not comprehending why the dragon would care about any of this, especially human lives. There has to be something more to it, something he’s anxious to find out. And he has no idea how dragon magic actually works, from the looks of it. Everything he’s ever read or heard about it, were horrible recounts of humans going mad, being driven to death and despair, villages and whole towns wiped out in the most horrific ways. There was certainly nothing about them using magic to provide fresh bread and perfectly shaped fruits. 

Alec’s staring at his plate, the food that would never look this nice if it had been stored here for days, as Magnus wanted to make him believe. He feels a weird kind of sensation filling his insides, discomforting, a funny sesnation in the back of his mind, like he’s missing something entirely. 

“Is something wrong, Alexander?” 

Alec glances up at the man, pondering for a moment whether to say something, then shakes his head and starts to eat, the sensation fading slowly, just a sliver of it lingering on. 

Once done, he excuses himself, freshens up and heads back to the library to look for something more specific this time, knowing it could take him quite a long while, seeing the thousands of books all around and above him. But as far as he knows, he’s got nothing but time. 

Magnus is bored, and he wishes Alexander wouldn’t spend so much time in the library anymore. He wants to talk to him, look at him, be close to him. He is baffled at himself, but also feels stubborn, thinking that now the human seems to be more accessible, time with him will fade too soon. He just can’t decide what to feel, which way to go, and what’s best for himself doesn’t seem to bear much importance right now. 

He can’t focus on exercise, or reading, doesn’t feel like flying, he just sits on the top of a rock, watching the entrance to the cave, willing Alexander to come out again. But after hours of no glimpse of him, Magnus jumps down and strides inside. 

The archer isn’t even reading, he’s standing on one of the ladders reaching way up to the top, looking for something.

“May I help you?” He feels slightly guilty for startling him when Alec lets out a small yelp and grabs the ladder hard not to fall, then amused when the tall man scowls at him the way Magnus just can’t help feeling fond of. 

“No, I’m just looking for… a book.” 

Magnus raises an eyebrow, still feeling amused. “You do know I’ve read them all, right? I could help you find it much faster.”

Alec seems to ponder for a moment, but he declines, uncertain of trusting him with this. “It’s fine, I need something to do after all. And if it’s time for dinner, I rather have a quick one here if you don’t mind.” 

Magnus frowns up at the human, who has already continued searching, not even glancing his way. He feels somewhat affronted, but swallows it down with some effort.

“Of course.” He says snidely, then leaves, trying to calm himself down, but he just doesn’t understand. Why won’t he let him help? And what kind of book is he looking for? 

It takes him a whole hour to return with food to Alexander who is still searching, barely acknowledging Magnus, apart from a ‘thanks’, and Magnus bites his tongue to refrain from offering to help again, or say something he might regret. 

He simply leaves and lets him be, watching the entrance grumpily from his spot, the inevitable rain starting, pouring down on him, making him feel even more miserable. 

When Alexander still hasn’t come out in the middle of the night, Magnus can’t but check on him, a surge of annoyance and affection crowding in his chest as he spots him asleep on the ground, a dozen books lying around him. He really doesn’t get this human.

He watches him for a long minute, stunned at how young he appears like this, how ethereal in the light of the lanterns. He should probably wake him up, but in the end, he just magics a blanket and carefully covers him with it. 

There’s a single lock on his forehead sticking out, and holding his breath, his heart thrumming, he reaches out a hand cautiously, his finger tingling as it touches the softness of the curl. He closes his eyes, hangs his head, and curses himself, then leaves hastily, without looking back.

The next two days are much the same, and Magnus feels a little defeated. Alexander hardly leaves the library, and Magnus can’t concentrate on anything, unable to take his mind off of the human, and whatever he’s looking for. He forces himself to do a perimeter flight eventually, drifting in the wind quite joylessly, feeling pretty sorry for himself. When he lands he lies down on top of the highest rock to take a nap.

He startles awake when he hears somebody shouting, needing a moment to realize it’s Alexander calling out his name, but looking scared, and shocked, half hiding in the cave’s entrance, staring at him. And finally he realizes his mistake. He forgot to take on his human form again.

He raises himself into the air abruptly, some stones loosening, falling down the rock, and flies away quickly out of the human’s sight, cursing himself all the while. He has to be very careful getting back now, and find an excuse for ‘Magnus’ not having heard him shouting. Damn him.

Alec thought he would be prepared for when the dragon would reappear, he thought Magnus would tell him when it would happen, he thought he had time, but he didn’t expect to leave the cave and see the damn beast right there on top of the rock, as if it were a damn part of it, out of nowhere, with Magnus not anywhere in sight - or ear-shot apparently. 

He leaps back into the cave when the beast takes flight, not sure why, whether he startled it, whether it will come back or not. He curses and calls for Magnus again, but when he wants to take a look, his body feels frozen. He hates this kind of anxiety, and he really thought he was over it. But having his sister there to defend her life, was much different from being here on his own, without a weapon, without certainty of what will happen, feeling torn between what he’s known all his life, the terrors of centuries, and the hatred towards these creatures, and Magnus’ promise. 

He sits down against the stone wall and hugs his legs, trying to calm his breathing, his rapid heart, and his shaky limbs. He just didn’t expect this to happen, and even asleep, the beast is terrifying. Huge, majestic, and terrifying. 

Magnus flies back very lowly, climbs up the side of the rock carefully where Alec couldn’t spot him, transforms and rushes to the entrance where he hopes Alec might still be. He feels even angrier at himself when he sees the state the man is in.

“Alexander? It’s me.”  _ The reason for your distress. I’m so sorry. _

Alec looks up with a start, shock turning to relief, and Magnus feels even more guilty, but also surprised, and glad he can spend some safety, maybe comfort to him.

He crouches down in front of him. “What happened?” He detests having to act, pretend to be someone, something else, but he’s had centuries of practice. 

Alec’s gazing at him so intensely, Magnus is starting to feel a little awkward, a little flushed. But the accusation in his eyes and voice that follows, makes Magnus brace himself.

“The dragon was here, just on top of that rock. Why was it here? Why didn’t you tell me it was coming? Where were you? I was calling for you.” 

“I’m really sorry, I was asleep in my chambers, I didn’t hear anything.” He lies, knowing Alexander will have to believe him, hating it all the same.

Alec sighs and rubs his face. “So? I thought you would warn me, I thought you would know!” 

“I… I would have, but this wasn’t the plan… he was just checking in, it’s not the time yet.” 

Alec frowns darkly. “Checking in? Why would it do that? When is the time? How do you even communicate with it? And when it’s gone?” 

Magnus’ mind is reeling, but he pushes it all away for the moment, focusing on consoling him, putting a hand on Alexander’s forearm without even thinking about it. “Just calm down, Alexander, he’s gone, and he wouldn’t have harmed you, I swear.” 

Alec feels drained and frustrated, a turmoil roiling inside him, and angry with Magnus for avoiding his questions once again. He turns away from him, shaking off his hand. “Just leave me alone.” The worst is that he doesn’t want to be alone, but like this, he can’t be close to him, either. 

Magnus feels crestfallen, guilty, hurt, disappointed, a bitter urge to just tell him the truth, but after the way Alexander just reacted to seeing the dragon, his belief that he would be ready weakened, and he pulls himself away, and stands, looking down at him with deep regret, for the archer, for himself. “I’m sorry, Alexander.” 

When Magnus leaves, Alec feels worse, gets up after a moment, and stumbles on stiff legs back into the library, drops down in the armchair and pushes his fingers into his stinging eyes. He’s at a loss, and moreover, he doesn’t understand these weird emotions overwhelming him.

All night Magnus thinks of what he could do to make Alexander feel better, of giving himself another chance to make this right. He doesn’t even transform back for fear of Alec spotting him again. And only when the daylight is pushing through, he drops off, with a vague idea on his mind. 

Alec sleeps on and off, uncomfortable and cold, until he remembers the blanket he found two days ago. He drapes it over himself and tries to get more snug, ignoring the thought of Magnus taking care of him then, looking out for him. He feels too hurt and bitter, a visceral restlessness and unease. He just wants answers, and he can’t understand why it’s too much. 

He startles awake, daylight filling the cave, and he spots the bundle lying on the floor in the entrance almost immediately. The blanket falls off of him as he gets up to look at it. There’s a note attached to it, he takes into his hand to read. 

_ Dear Alexander, please consider this my earnest apology for last night. I never meant to hurt you. If you accept, meet me at the entrance to the library tonight at your convenience. I will be waiting there. Magnus  _

Alec feels rather astonished, more so when he opens the bundle to find food and water, but also clothing. A delicate silk shirt, emerald and gold, fine black pants, and the softest shoes he’s ever touched, and he’s suddenly sure he’s supposed to wear these tonight. If he accepts. 

He ponders for hours while he eats, takes a bath and shaves, takes a nap, and finally stops pretending to himself. He was always going to go, if only to see what this is all about. He simply has to. 

Magnus has been feeling restless, a little sick to his stomach, and trying to talk himself out of hoping too much all day. Finally he gets ready, and arrives at the meeting place. He’s not sure where Alexander even is, whether he’s in the library, or his chambers, whether he will appear at all. Magnus is looking out at the gray sky, rain drizzling down, expecting more hurt, and disappointment. 

But only a few minutes later, he hears quiet footsteps behind him, and when he turns quickly, his breath catches. Alexander is wearing the clothes he gave him, and he’s looking devastating, the timid expression on his face, turning Magnus’ legs shaky. 

“Alexander, you’re dazzling.” 

Alec feels himself flushing, the corner of his mouth twitching subtly, warmth filling his chest. But truthfully, when Magnus turned, his heart missed a beat. 

He’s stunning in his dark purple and gold garments, matching makeup and soft wave in his hair, golden fingernails, and still barefoot. He feels sentimental, as well as a strange ache inside his chest.

And rude for not responding to the compliment. “Th- thanks, so are you.” It’s true, and he doesn’t feel weird saying it. Magnus doesn’t mind, after all. At the contrary, Magnus’ pleased smile makes Alec’s knees weak.

“Please, this way.” Magnus gestures back into the cave, and though Alec is surprised and doesn’t quite understand why they would go back into the library like this, he follows him, his eyes growing wide as another big opening suddenly appears in front of his eyes.

“This wasn’t there bef-” He sighs. Magic, right. Magnus smirks softly and gestures for him to enter first, and though Alec looks a little skeptical at him, he does walk further, then looks around speechlessly, the cave resembling a dining and dance hall, smaller, but not less grand. 

The long table is decorated in white and gold, with golden dishes, cups and silverware, with food and wine worthy of royalty, and lanterns all around. And in the corner, a harp. 

Alec blinks, turns towards Magnus at his side, still stunned. 

“Do you like it? I wanted to do something special for you.” 

Magnus looks as if Alec could crush him with just a rude word, but he nods quickly. “Yes, I do, it’s quite wonderful.” And doesn’t feel real somehow. 

How did they get here from a day ago? It’s so hard to wrap his head around, but he sits down with Magnus, watches as he pours him a glass of red wine, and holds it up to reciprocate Magnus’ toast. “To us.” 

Alec frowns a little, nods, and takes a sip, his face contracting a little painfully, due to the bitter taste, and the wine burning in his throat. 

Magnus chuckles a little, amused, and endeared by him. “Sorry the wine isn’t to your liking. Try this one.” He simply takes Alec’s cup, and spills the rest of the drink onto the floor, then pours out half a cup from a different bottle. 

Alec watches him curiously, smells on it first, then takes another careful sip. 

“Better?” Magnus is watching him expectantly, and he nods.

“Yeah, thanks.” 

“My pleasure, please take whatever you like. And do you enjoy music?” 

Alec ponders about that for a moment, but who would play it if he did? 

“Sometimes, yes.” 

“Good, so do I.” He gets up and does something in front of the harp Alec can’t see, then the instrument starts to play, and keeps playing even as Magnus joins him at the table.

“How did you do that? How does it work?” Is it magic again? But Magnus can’t do magic, and why would a dragon be interested in music? 

Magnus smiles mysteriously, but doesn’t want to antagonize him tonight. “It’s a mechanical construction. Nothing weird about it, I promise.” 

Alec seems satisfied with that explanation, even if some of his usual skepticism remains. 

The harp’s song is lovely, and they eat while listening, and though Alec still feels a little out of place, he can’t deny he’s enjoying this surprising event, especially because Magnus keeps throwing him appreciative looks, and Alec can barely take his eyes off of him. It must be something in the air tonight.

After finishing dinner and the wine, the harp just starting another song, Magnus takes the chance, stands and holds out a hand towards Alexander. 

“Would you grant me the pleasure of dancing with me?” He knows it’s quite a risk, and Alexander could decide to cut their evening short, and storm out of here, but the way he’s been looking at him, too, Magnus had to make the plunge. 

Alec’s a little dumbfounded as he stares from Magnus’ face at his hand, suddenly feeling insecure, and a little distrustful. 

“Humor me, please?” Magnus can’t give up that easily, well aware of the man’s trepidation, guessing he may never have danced with another man before. 

Alec sighs inwardly, tells himself to get over whatever strangeness he’s feeling, that he’s done far more dangerous things, and finally takes Magnus’ hand, the abrupt tingles running up his fingertips into his arm startling him, but then he’s already on his feet, and Magnus’ arm is around his waist, and they are swaying to the melody. 

Alec can’t but gaze into his deep, dark eyes, shudders assailing his body, his skin hot where their hands are still touching, Magnus’ scent and body heat filling up his senses. 

“Is this your first time?” 

Magnus’ voice is soft and warm, wrapping around Alec like a blanket.

“D- dancing?” He’s just a little flustered.

“With a man.” 

“Yes, yours?” 

“No.” 

Alec isn’t surprised, far more intrigued, though. 

“And when did you dance with other men when you seem to have spent most of your life here?” He can’t help it, there’s so much he still can’t make sense of.

“Touchè.” Magnus doesn’t seem bothered, spins them around instead.

Alec feels challenged, not wanting to let it go. If Magnus doesn’t compromise and reveal some more soon, this will definitely be the last time he’ll let him close.

“So? I think you owe me a few answers.” He looks serious, determined, but inwardly he’s simply pleading with him to not let him down again, to grant him more of this moment that is so far from what he knows, and yet, all of him seems to want more of it. 

Magnus glances away, his jaw shifting as he seems to be working it out, and Alec’s holding his breath, his heart jumping when his eyes suddenly lock with Magnus’ again.

“I’m quite a bit older than you think, so I’ve lived here for many years, but I’ve had a life before that, too, where I danced with, and loved men and women.” 

Alec is still wondering how old Magnus could possibly be when he surprises him and continues to speak.

“The dragon talks telepathically, so you’ll hear him in your mind once he decides to speak with you.” 

“When will he?” 

“I don’t know, yet.” 

“How long does it usually take for him to come back?” 

“It varies, up to a few weeks.” 

Alec tries to think how long he’s been here already, close to a week surely, it feels much longer somehow.

“Why is it different from other dragons? What’s the point of bringing us here, and then somewhere else?” 

Magnus looks as if he won’t answer, but then, to Alec’s surprise, relents. 

“He wants to make sure you are prepared first, for what’s to come.” 

“What for? Prepared how?” 

“Your life after this.” 

Alec still doesn’t understand. “What life? I want my old life.” 

Magnus can’t quite look into his eyes now, and Alec feels somewhat alarmed. 

“You’ll have to talk to him about that.” He spins them again, and Alec feels a little dizzy, though he doubts the dancing has much to do with it. 

“So, tell it to come back so I can talk to it.” 

“It doesn’t work like that, he comes when he’s ready, when you both are.” 

“I’m ready now, I want to go home.” 

“I know, but he needs more time.” 

“What for? Then why did he come back yesterday?” 

Magnus pauses inwardly for a moment, noticing for the first time that Alexander acknowledged the dragon to be more than an it. It might mean nothing, but it sparks a little bit of hope inside of him.

“I told you, he wanted to check in on us, see if we needed anything, took a nap and scared you, he’s sorry about that.” 

“He is? He told you?” 

Magnus nods.

“But why is he different from the others? How is that even possible? And why does he still kidnap girls when he doesn’t want to harm anyone, as you say?” 

“That’s a longer, complex story, and it’s best if he tells you.” 

Alec stops moving, looking scornful.

“Alexander, I promise you, you’ll get all the answers in time, just trust me that he won’t hurt you, or anyone else.” He’s holding onto Alec’s upper arms now, looking at him pleadingly. 

“Why do you trust him?” 

“Because… I know him, and we’re friends, allies. And what he does, he does to help humans, even if it makes little sense to you now, please, try to believe that.” 

Magnus isn’t sure when his hand moved, but he’s feeling the warm, smooth skin of Alexander’s cheek beneath his palm suddenly, big hazel eyes staring back at him, and his heart has seldom been this open and vulnerable. 

Alec’s immovable, spellbound by Magnus’ eyes, his hand on his face as shocking as it feels wondrous. 

But the need to  _ know everything _ is still overpowering. “Why can’t you just tell me everything?” He almost whispers, his eyes begging.

Magnus wants to more than ever, and he almost does, but then he remembers the horrible truth, the terror and agony, and he cannot.

“I wish I could, but there are rules I have to follow.” 

His fingertips are moving ever so gently, caressing Alec’s skin, and he wants to close his eyes, give into the touch. 

“Whose rules?” He whispers, his hand holding Magnus’ waist a little more firmly.

“My… ours, the dragon’s.”

“What are the rules?” 

Magnus smiles a little, sadly. “Telling you would defeat their purpose, as much as telling you everything else.” 

Alec closes his eyes, sighs softly, and does what he wants to do the least right now. He closes his hand over Magnus’ on his face, grips it gently but firmly, and pulls it away, the confusion and sadness in Magnus’ eyes upsetting him, too. But he knows he can’t do this. He has no idea what this is, but whatever it may be, or might have become, it won’t, because there is no way he’s staying here, as much as it seems unlikely for Magnus to leave this place. 

“Thank you for tonight.” He lets go of Magnus completely, turns tentatively, then gathers himself and walks out briskly, his heart so heavy he can hardly seem to bear it, his body shaking with a flood of emotions threatening to drown him, wishing he could just understand.

Magnus’ heart and courage sink with every step Alexander takes away from him, stinging pain settling in his core, a familiar bitterness taking over, and the harp stops to play with an abrupt screech with a sharp movement of his hand. Tonight hasn’t been a failure, but he still feels like he lost something important. 

But he’s been fooling himself, diving straight into heartbreak and loss, because it can never be real. No one’s ever been able to take the truth, to still love him as they claimed after they found out, why he can’t let it happen again, or has to make them forget. 

He’s sure that after this time, he won’t be able to continue like this, no matter the consequences. Humans don’t care for him at all, so why should he keep caring? 

He spends all night flying over the endless sea, feeling despondent, and certain Alexander won’t be looking for him. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm scared of posting this one, so I guess better to be done with it... so if you hate it, please don't tell me... unless you want me to delete it all, I guess... :-ss =)) (kidding, I suppose)

Alec rushes into his cave, pulls off the clothes and leaves them over an armchair, dresses his own clothes again, and hurries through the rain back into the library, the only place he can be right now, the only place he feels gives him a purpose, a distraction from everything else that makes him feel unbalanced. 

He keeps searching all night, barely closes his eyes for five minutes in the early morning, even though he had little sleep the last few days, then goes on searching, sipping water and eating without pausing, almost possessed by the idea that what he seeks must exist here. 

His head is crowded with questions, confusing thoughts, haunted by past events he experienced, and only heard of, and he can’t make sense of it, can’t let himself trust, neither his own mind, nor Magnus’ words. He wants proof. He  _ needs _ proof.

He doesn’t even know what time of day or night it is when his eyes suddenly spot a large book, made of thick leather, a dark symbol on its spine, and when he comes closer to it, he realizes it’s the head of a dragon. He grabs it, almost tumbles off the ladder with the sudden weight of it, hurries to sit down and opens it, engrossed in the words and drawings right away. He’s never seen it before, and somehow his sleep-deprived mind senses that he’ll find all that he’s been looking for in here.

Magnus has been keeping his distance, even when Alexander hasn’t come out of the library again for two days. He won’t come to any harm in there, at least, and he magicked enough food and water there for him. As much as he wants to pretend he doesn’t really care what he’s looking for, he feels as if he could burst not knowing, as well as concerned for the human, but helpless and guilty about what to do.

Alec’s mind has been filled with words and drawings of burning villages and people, limbs torn to pieces, cruel, terrifying dragon eyes, blood thirsty and power hungry, countless humans being caged in, strategically wiped out, possessed, manipulated, stripped of their sanity and memories, made into the beasts’ puppets, before finding vicious deaths. 

All of this and his own memories, everything he has read and heard before, his confusion and frustration to make it make sense, and the sleep deprivation he’s been suffering, leave his mind in a mad spiral, convinced that Magnus is the beast’s puppet, that this is some sick game for the dragon, and everything Magnus has told him were the beast’s lies, because how else could it be? And he fell for them, he fell for  _ him _ . 

He feels crazy with despair, rubbing his red, stinging eyes, trying to focus on finding a way to get off of this rock, but this place is bewitched by the drake, and there might only be one way, and maybe that’s what it wants - for him to kill himself. 

He rushes out of the cave, feeling as if the walls are closing in on him, feeling dizzy, cold, his heartbeat and breathing erratic, and his sight blurry, but he stumbles on, thoughts whirring, hazy. Maybe he’s already possessed by it, too, maybe it wants him to lose his mind first. 

“Alexander? What is wrong? What happened to you?” 

Alec leaps around, suddenly aware of having climbed up one of the high rocks, without having any recollection of doing so. And Magnus is just a couple of feet away from him, and he instinctively pushes out his hand to keep him away, stepping backwards until he hits a rock, pain in his back making him wince, but it’s all surreal to him somehow.

“Stay away from me! I know what you are, I know what the beast is doing to you, and me!” He shouts, glancing around for an escape.

Magnus is shocked to his core, not understanding one bit how Alexander has gotten into this state of paranoia, his eyes wide with fear and panic, and he feels an iciness overpower the heat inside him, having seen similar looks in human eyes, always ending in misery. Whatever is happening, he can’t let it happen to him, not Alexander. 

“Alexander, I promise you the dragon has done nothing to you, or me. Whatever your mind is telling you right now, it’s not true. Please calm down, you need to rest.” He has to try, even though he feels it’s futile, Alexander’s unhinged state of mind is too severe. Nevertheless, he takes a step closer, with outstretched arms, slow, but deliberate, trying to think of what he could do to make the human come out of this unharmed.

“No! I finally know what’s happening here! It’s controlling you, don’t you see? And whatever it wants with me, I won’t do it! I’ll jump down that cliff right now!” 

Magnus is alarmed when Alexander takes a few steps towards the edge, rushing to follow, then pausing quickly when he turns toward him again, gesturing for him to not come any closer.

“Alexander, no one is controlling me or you, what I told you is the truth, and you won’t get hurt! Please believe me!” 

Alec shakes his head, part of him wants to, part of him can’t quite believe what he’s doing here, why he’s doing it, but he can’t seem to fight the part winning over the rest of him. 

“I don’t believe you! Where is the beast? It won’t even speak for itself! It just wants to drive me mad and kill me anyway! You too, once it’s done with you, don’t you see?” 

Magnus feels torn like never before, shaking his head, his body stiff, fire seething in every vein and cell of his body. He doesn’t understand why he wants to do the one thing he knows he shouldn’t do the most. It will destroy everything, probably push Alexander down that cliff. But he feels as if he owes him the truth, the truth he has been seeking from the moment he woke up here. He can still deal with the consequences, still mend him somehow. 

He takes a few steps back, where he has more space around him, his eyes staying transfixed on the human who is watching him just as intently. 

“I will tell you the truth now, Alexander.” He has to try with words first, waiting to see the awareness in the human’s face, needing him to understand. He inhales deeply, speaks loud and clear.

“I am the dragon.” 

It’s as if the noises all around them mute all at once, confined in a vacuum. 

Alec forgets the jumble in his head, all he can see is Magnus, all he can hear are his words resounding frequently in his mind.  _ I am the dragon. _

It’s sheer impossible, unheard of, insane. And yet, the nagging feeling, the strange sensation he’s been having over and again, all this time, pushes to the surface, eagerly whispering, telling him that that’s what he’s been missing all along. 

But it’s still too hard to believe. 

Magnus can tell Alexander needs proof, and as much as he’s afraid of what could happen next, he takes another step backwards, spreads his arms, and holds his breath.

Alec’s losing every ability over his own body as he sees Magnus spreading his arms, but instead of arms, there are huge, black wings, and though he must be dreaming, or maybe has succumbed to madness - maybe he’s already dead - this feels more real than anything else about this place has. He truly must have lost his mind. 

Magnus waits, but Alexander’s just staring at him, unmoving, and though he doesn’t know how to interpret it, he finishes his transformation. 

Alec hasn’t blinked, yet his eyes didn’t see Magnus disappear and the dragon appear. But he’s there. Only several feet away from him, large and black and daunting, as well as mesmerising, watching him with golden eyes, just as on the day of the dragon, when he was pointing his bow and arrow at him. 

_ I am the dragon. _

_ He is the dragon. _

_ Magnus is the dragon. _  
  


Alec seems frightfully small from where Magnus is watching him now, cautious not to move, not to terrify him further. But when, after several minutes, the human hasn’t moved, or said a word, Magnus can’t wait any longer, needing to know how serious Alexander’s state of mind truly is now. 

_ Alexander, it’s still me, Magnus. I won’t harm you, I swear.  _

Alec suddenly hears a voice - in his mind - and it’s Magnus, but also very different, and he can’t fathom it. 

All this time…  _ all this time!  _ He was, he  _ is _ the dragon. His arms come up over his head, fingers pulling his hair, eyes burning as he has barely been blinking, unable to look away from the creature, so still, yet so powerful, and so  _ close _ . 

It doesn’t even register in his mind, that he’s not questioning this revelation at all. He believes it completely, because it finally makes sense. Or he is lost in some kind of craze, but if so, it’s too late for him anyway. 

And he just doesn’t think that that is true, something inside him _knows_ _this_ is. That Magnus is the dragon, and everything that’s happened here, is real. All the secrecy, the lies, the avoidance, the arguments, the magic… fuck, the magic. This place. It’s utter madness, but it feels very horribly real. 

But  _ why? _

He lets his arms fall, feeling defeated, drained, remembering everything Magnus told him, everything they did… his  _ feelings.  _ That does it. Something inside him snaps, and he glares up at the dragon. 

“You deceived me! You… don’t come near me again!” He yells and rushes forward to reach the path down this rock, just wanting to get away.

Magnus wasn’t sure what to expect, but this reaction puzzles him greatly, and he turns toward Alexander, which only makes him run faster. 

_ Please, let’s talk, Alexander, I can explain everything. _

Alec feels the ground quiver ever so lightly the moment the dragon moves, and though he somehow trusts that he won’t harm him, his instincts make him flee as fast as he can, down that rock, into his cave, panting heavily, his whole being trembling with shock and exertion. 

Magnus feels crestfallen, wishing he could go after him, tell him everything right now, but he knows if he wants a chance at Alexander hearing him out, he has to leave him be for now. Strangely enough, he isn’t too worried about his mental condition anymore. As unforeseen as his reaction was, it was  _ him,  _ and Magnus can deal with that, no matter how surprising his revelation turned out to be for them both. This human never ceases to amaze him, which also means, going forward, he cannot draw from past experiences, as he has never experienced a situation like this before. It frightens him, but it also gives him more foolish hope. 

After about an hour, Alec finally stops staring at the entrance, expecting Magnus to appear. He’s relieved when he doesn’t, because as much as he needs to know more, for now his mind has had enough, and he needs time to try and come to terms with what happened. He carefully stands from the floor he’s been sat on, every muscle aching. 

He feels a little embarrassed suddenly, for the way he just… lost it, hearing Jace, Izzy and Max’s voices in his head, mocking him. It makes him feel a little better. Also a lot sadder.

He startles as he sees his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He’s dirty, a mess, his eyes rimmed red, and he feels every scratch and scrape on his body now, every bruise. He rests his hands on the sink, bending forward, taking a deep breath, closing his eyes, then turns the faucet on, and washes his face, discards his damaged, dirty clothes, and washes the rest of his body while inspecting his injuries, concluding that they’re nothing to worry about, already having plenty of other reasons. 

As much as he wishes he could get a break from it, his thoughts keep revolving around Magnus. The man he thought was a man, a human, but really is a dragon,  _ the  _ dragon. 

He gives up trying to comprehend what his motives are for any of this, because it’s simply impossible to guess. What amazes him the most, is the transformation. 

No one has ever heard of a dragon taking on another form, not that he knows of, anyway. But having read so much about them, he doubts anyone else has seen it, or lived to tell about it. So why…? And why a man? How is it even feasible?

Magnus kept saying this dragon was different, that  _ he _ is different. Different how? And why? He doesn’t want to kill people? But he takes them away from their homes and families, anyway? For what purpose? And living here? Pretending to be human… and why did he speak to him like  _ that _ , why did he  _ touch _ him like… Alec shakes it off, inhales and exhales, gets dressed, drinks some water, and lies down on the bed on his side, looking at the doorway, just wanting to rest for a little while, until he figured out what to do. 

He falls asleep minutes later, exhaustion overtaking his consciousness.

Magnus waits, in human form, hoping that will intimidate Alexander less once he’ll come out of the cave again. He knows it could take a long while, but he’s willing to try anything to make this end differently than what he’s used to, what he fears most.

Despite him nodding off, his exceptional senses make him aware of someone approaching. It’s daylight now, a cloudy day, with rain to come. But he’s only interested in the man standing several feet from him inside the cave, regarding him cautiously. 

Magnus stays crouched against the stone, anxious and hopeful at the same time, wanting to see him, and speak to him, learn his thoughts, answer his questions. But it has to happen on the human’s terms, or it won’t happen at all. 

It took a lot of courage for him to finally make himself leave the cave and attempt to look for Magnus. He wanted to pretend that it was all a crazy nightmare, but he knew he had to face him, and facing one’s demons sooner is always better than later. 

He didn’t quite expect to find him dozing outside, not far from the entrance, and the moment he lays eyes on him, it’s incomprehensible to him that this man turned into a dragon. But he did see it, with his own eyes, and he is not insane. He doesn’t know much, but he knows it’s true.

_ He is the dragon. _

He pauses and ponders what to do, what to say, whether to invite him in, or keep him at a distance. 

He flinches involuntarily when Magnus moves to stand, and though he’s slow and careful, Alec feels shivers all over, his hairs standing up. He’s not going to turn again, is he? Here? 

Magnus seems to read him, his body still again, watching him attentively.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.” 

Alec takes a deep breath and tries to relax a little bit, but it’s hard, and he keeps staring at him, his mind working and struggling, trying so desperately to make sense of it. 

“Do you want to talk?” Magnus asks carefully.

Alec thinks for a moment, nods, but doesn’t move or speak. 

“Do you want us to go inside?” 

Alec frowns a little, then shakes his head, not ready for that. He needs to know he can escape the situation right now, even if he knows there’s no real escape from here, from Magnus - the dragon. 

“Alright, it’s fine. We can talk here.” Magnus feels as if he’s attempting to calm a scared animal, like he used to do when he was younger, before attacking and devouring it - he didn’t know anything else at the time, and he was a curious dragon child.

Of course, he doesn’t want to attack or devour Alexander. That would defeat the whole purpose of this. 

“Do you feel better now you know the truth?” 

Alec ponders over his question for a long moment. He has no idea how he feels, truthfully, but it is better to know. He nods. 

“Do you understand why I couldn’t just tell you right away? People have always reacted badly to the truth, and no one knows about me, or that it’s even possible for a dragon to take on a human form.” 

Alec hesitates, then nods again. That part makes sense when he sees it from Magnus’ perspective. “How does it work?” 

“I’m not entirely sure, I couldn’t always do it, and I didn’t have any reason to even try. But over many years I practiced with my magic, and one day I succeeded, and failed to turn back into a dragon for days, which made for some interesting stories… but that’s for another time, maybe.” Magnus shows a soft smile, but Alexander’s just watching him, trouble and suspicion written all over his face.

“So, can all dragons do that?” Are they amongst them? Spying on them? Doing lord knows what to them?

Magnus shakes his head. “If they wanted to, maybe, but dragons don’t have any need for transformation.” 

“Then why did you?” Alec just doesn’t get it.

“I wanted to learn about humans, talk to them, and be among them, but I couldn’t do that in my dragon form.” 

“But why? Aren’t we just here to serve as food and amusement to your kind?” 

Magnus nods slowly, feeling the heavy pain and guilt of this truth. “To most dragons, yes, but I came to like humans, and I changed, I didn’t want to harm them anymore, I wanted to live with them, in peace.” 

Alec knows this must be the truth, but it is so hard to dismiss everything he’s known, to trust these words, to trust this  _ dragon. _

He rubs his face, trying to calm his breathing, fighting every part of himself that’s bristling against believing his words. 

“I know it’s crazy, and unheard of, but this is why I live here, why I tried to change the way humans see me, why I keep your kingdom safe.” 

Alec drops his hand and scowls at him. “You’re keeping it safe how? By tormenting us? Abducting girls and… what do you do with them? Are they really alive?” How can he be sure? 

Magnus tries his hardest to keep calm, but he feels desperate, too, needing Alexander to understand and believe what he tells him. 

“They are alive, and they’re living a better life now, away from a land ruled by a dragon. It was the only way to keep everyone alive and safe, I know it’s hard to believe, but I tried so many things, so many times, and nothing ever worked out, everything ended in death-” 

“Wait, not so fast.” Alec’s head is spinning again and he leans against the wall for support, rubbing his temple. 

“I’m sorry, Alexander, I know it’s a lot to take in… I just want you to understand.” 

Alec nods, gathering more strength again, facing him anew. “I want to understand, but why do you have to take them away? Why can’t you tell the king and everyone that you’re different if what you’re telling me is true?” 

“I’ve tried, Alexander, I have tried to convince your rulers for over a century to stop with the sacrifices, but none of them listened. It’s all they knew, what they thought kept their land and people safe, what history, and horrible experiences taught them. And as I’m the only dragon who lives this way, they never believed me. It took me decades to convince them that I didn’t want children to be sacrificed, and finally they sent 16 to 18 year old virgins. I never got them to understand that I didn’t care for that part, either, you humans are so dogged, and I assume terrified of doing something wrong and breaking with century old traditions, however terrible they are. I can’t really blame your people, because the dragons who forced these laws on them are responsible for them, but it taught me that I also cannot make more of a difference.”   


Alec feels his head aching with all this new information, and the ever present struggle of believing his words. 

“Why didn’t you just… bring the girls back? They had to see that you don’t want to harm them then.” 

“I have done it, several times, and every time it ended in the girls being murdered because everyone was convinced I did something to them which would cause the demise of all people, or that I wasn’t satisfied with them… until one of the kings even made it an unwritten rule, I have tried to tell them to stop, in any way I could think of, but they never understood, they never believed me. They rather killed their own, as they went mad with fear.” 

Alec tries to wrap his head around this, but there had to have been some way. He’s a goddamn dragon! 

“Then why didn’t you bewitch everyone into believing you or something?” He has magic, after all! 

Magnus sighs a little, having expected this assumption. “Our magic doesn’t work like that. I can’t just make you believe whatever I want. I can’t really control your mind. I can only…” He hesitates.

“Only what?” Alec needs to know now, not sure he believes him, though.

“I can take someone’s memories, but it’s not something I like to do, and it’s a delicate matter that can do a lot of harm if not done right. And I couldn’t take the memories of hundreds of people, or give them new ones.” 

He can only take someone’s memories…? Then what about the stories about dragons possessing humans… are those made up? It can’t be, there’s no reason for anyone to lie, and this many people? But Magnus said it, it could do a lot of harm, and why would dragons care? 

Magnus can tell Alexander’s still warring with himself, uncertain whether to believe him, but all he can do is tell the truth, and hope. He takes a step forward, making Alexander jump and move backward, holding up his hands.

“Stay where you are.” 

Magnus feels the pain of his distrust and fear deeply, but takes a step back himself. “I’m sorry.” 

Alec calms down again, feeling out of his depth, his mind overloaded, and he needs time to think. 

“I’m going back inside, I need some time.” 

Magnus nods, swallowing down his disappointment. “I understand. I will be close when you want to talk more.” 

Alec nods and turns, his spine prickling as he tries not to rush back into the cave, then collapses into an armchair, again trying to wrap his head around this.

Magnus waits there for a while, then kicks himself for hoping Alexander would be back so soon. He might not see him for the rest of the day. He magics food and water into the cave’s entrance for him to find whenever, and leaves. 

He’s drawn to the library, where Alexander spent so much of his time here… and finding that book on the floor… shit. That’s what made him go crazy? It must be. He puts it back on its shelf, glaring at it, blaming himself for keeping such literature in the first place, but only Alexander would even go looking for it. 

He glances about for a moment, then heads to one of the walls with intent, opens the hidden compartment, and looks over the contents inside. Journals. Should he? After a few moments of wondering, he takes one of them out, closes the compartment and sits down to read, to bypass the time. 

Alec nods off, startles and pushes himself to get up again to head to the bedroom, when he spots the food, and the jug of water in the cave hall. He stares at it for much longer than he could justify, feeling all kinds of strange emotions. 

Eventually, he gets it, eats some, and empties the jug, then goes to lie down on the bed, trying once again to grasp what he learned today, assuming it’s the truth. He’s mildly successful before he drifts off into a restless sleep. 

The next morning Magnus is still sitting in the armchair in the library, holding the journal in his hands, staring down at it, trying to make a decision, gauging the probable outcomes. He hasn’t got much to lose, though. 

He’s cautious when he enters the cave, just wanting to leave the journal there for him to find it, surprised when Alexander suddenly appears, just buttoning up a fresh shirt. His eyes grow wide as he jumps backwards, gripping onto the rock to balance himself.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to give you this.” He’s showing him the journal, watching him as he regards it warily.

“What is it?” 

“My journal. One of them. I have written this one as a recount of my life, the most essential parts of it. The others are more detailed, but this one is better structured, easier to understand and follow… and I hope it will bring you more of the answers you seek.” 

Magnus has never shown this to anyone, and he’s uncertain of what will happen if Alexander reads it. He might hate him completely, but he might also finally understand. And Magnus needs him to, for now at least. 

Alec’s still not moving, but Magnus takes his silence as a good sign, permission to leave it here, and he puts it down on the table, cursing himself for glimpsing at the man’s revealed chest before he walks outside. There is no chance for any of that now, there never really was. 

Alec lets his breath go, sagging into himself, wondering whether he’ll ever feel something else than on edge with Magnus again. He finishes dressing quickly, then sits down and stares at the leather bound journal. Magnus wrote this… the dragon’s journal. And no one has ever seen it, no one knows about him. He feels a sudden sweep of excitement inside his belly, opens the book and begins to read. 

He feels as if he’s on a journey with him while he reads, and though he said it’s not as detailed, Alec still has images in his head, a lot of which he wishes he could erase again, learning about Magnus’ life in the dragon realm, coming into the human world, and causing death and destruction like he was taught, the only thing he knew. It makes Alec feel the horror of it, and a few times he has to pause reading, but he always keeps going, needing to know how this change happened. 

He learns about Magnus’ fascination with the human world, his ventures, his thirst for knowledge, sees the changes in him, the doubts, the questions, the guilt and shame, and no one else understood, he couldn’t even talk to other dragons about it, because they weren’t like him, and they would punish him, so he kept it all a secret, until he couldn’t take it anymore, and left. 

He’s not sure what they would do to him if they found him, but he thinks Magnus is still in hiding from them. There are some notes about his father, a dragon bringing terror wherever he goes, and some of a different dragon Magnus met along the way, but there are no details about him. 

He learns that everything Magnus has told him, is true, according to his journal, and he’s shocked to find out Magnus once talked to his father when the Lightwoods moved into the castle. He was hoping for yet another chance at real change. But Robert, too, wouldn’t listen, even though Magnus says the king wasn’t going to let anyone risk the pact, and Alec knows that the king after that, Valentine, could never have been convinced of any of this, either. They don’t care as their daughters, and any other girl they cared for, have never been included in the drawing, and they never once left the palace to witness the day of the dragon, as far as Alec knows, though he feels guilty of this himself. 

He cannot stop reading, feeling with Magnus as he recounts bearing witness to so many horrible deaths caused by him trying to help, to convince humans to give him a chance. And finally he learns about the girls Magnus brought here, also those he has known himself, and Magnus befriended, and helped them choose another life in safety, as they often felt betrayed by their family and kingdom, accepting their new fate, which is better than death, trusting Magnus to take care of them. He didn’t write whether any of them knew he was the dragon, too. 

And then he took their memories of him, of their past life, so they wouldn’t ever be tempted to go back, so no harm would come to them, like to those who returned home.

Alec is even more shocked about this than most other things he now knows. He takes a break again, having almost finished the journal anyway, and closes his eyes, rubbing his hands over his face several times, then runs them through his unruly hair, taking deep breaths. It’s such a flood of overwhelming sensations, feelings, images, and new questions and concerns. 

He gets up to stretch his limbs, drinks some water, and ponders about everything for a long while, an ominous sensation in his gut he can’t shake. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo glad those of you who commented liked the last and it made sense, thank you!

After a while he’s annoying himself so much, he curses and goes back to sit by the journal, again going through the pages, rereading some passages, eventually letting the pages run through his fingers as he sighs, licks over his dry lips, and closes his eyes. 

He’s still, focusing on the sounds around him, which are only that of his own breathing, and mild rain coming from the entrance. He waits until he manages to calm his breathing, his heartbeat, his whirlwind of a mind. Then he stands with new determination, and heads out to find Magnus. 

Magnus has settled in the entrance of the library where he has a good view of the entrance to Alexander’s cave, and he stands immediately as he hears the man’s footsteps, wishing his heart wouldn’t drum like thunder in his chest, wishing he wouldn’t hope against all hope that the human somehow, against all odds, will change both of their fates. 

Alec halts abruptly, his whole body riddled by a prickling sensation as he spots Magnus, and for the longest moment they’re staring at each other, no one saying a word. Is he truly as nervous as he himself is? Does he feel human emotions? But how, when he’s a dragon? Why is he the only one? Is it all really true? 

Threads of memories of their first encounters flood his mind suddenly, the flash of gold in his eyes, he thought he imagined, the sincerity in his expression, the hurt, the promises, the softness of his voice, his touch… he shakes his head and shakes himself out of it, forces himself to forget about all of that, and only focus on the here and now, and his one goal, to get back to his family. 

He takes a step closer, and another, resolutely, ignoring the anxiousness coiling around his insides like a vice. Magnus is still, silent, watching him with big, dark eyes, and for a split second Alec wishes everything was different, but he’s never been one to dwell on the impossible. 

He halts a few inches away from him, the dragon - which is still hard to process, his hands balled into fists at his sides, their eyes still locked, and he finds it hard to breathe, but he fights through all the mixed sensations and emotions. 

“I believe you, and I want you to take me home, so I can talk to my people, and convince them you’re different, so we can live in peace.” 

Alec had no idea himself what words would come out of his mouth, but once they’re free, he’s sure about them, that this is what he has to do, and if Magnus is completely true, he will want the same. 

Magnus feels shaken, despite having hope, centuries of bad experiences taught and shaped him, and for a long moment he doesn’t know how to react. Alexander’s confidence and resolve are admirable, mesmerizing, and he wants to believe it’s possible, but he  _ knows _ it is not, and it breaks his heart once again, for Alexander, for himself, for this life he has never understood. 

He averts his eyes, grave sadness taking him over, making him numb, knowing how this will end, what he will have to do inevitably, or the human’s life will be forfeit. 

Alec frowns, tension leaving him suddenly as he watches the resigned expression on Magnus’ face. “Magnus?” 

Magnus feels as if he’s drowning, but Alexander’s voice guides him back. He looks up, jaw tense. “Come.” He turns slowly and walks further inside, magics a table, chairs, food and drinks and sits down, not wanting to touch any of it himself, not sure the human will, but just in case… he feels so helpless. All this power, yet, he’s useless when it truly matters. 

Alec frowns deeply and follows him, sits down, ignoring the food on the table, his eyes trained on Magnus, a different kind of unease and concern filling him up. 

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” Again, he just doesn’t understand, and it is driving him mildly crazy.

Magnus can’t meet his eyes, looking down at his hands, human hands he might give up completely after this is done, maybe he should never have let it come this far. He shakes his head a little, intakes a sharp breath, and looks up, still not quite catching Alexander’s eye.

“I’m just… really surprised you believe me.” 

Alec nods a little, still observing him intently. “Either it’s all true, or you have broken my mind, and then I guess none of this even matters.” 

Magnus shakes his head fiercely. “I would nev-”  _ Oh. _ “I haven’t done anything to you, I swear.” 

Alec nods, the pleading look in those eyes capturing him in the deepest, strangest way. But then he looks away again, and Alec just doesn’t get it. He wants him to talk, there’s still a lot he wants to know, or wants him to clarify.

“So, did you take me instead of my sister because I attacked you?” 

Magnus seemingly didn’t expect this question and Alec is glad when he looks up at him again, his mind distracted from whatever made him so desolate.

“Yes, but mostly because I saw her love for the other woman, Lydia, right? The others didn’t have anyone like that, which made it easier for them to want to live somewhere else. You provided me with a good enough reason to let her go, so I took it.” 

Alec understands, to an extent, but, “What about their families? They must have wanted to go back home.” 

Magnus pinches the bridge of his nose, then rubs his fingers together, and eventually meets Alec’s eyes. “They did, but once I told them the truth, that their families wouldn’t be able to protect them, that the king at least, would have them killed anyway, which I witnessed too many times, they understood. They really just wanted to live without fear, and they all eventually accepted that it meant they couldn’t go back to their old life.” 

Alec is frowning again, comprehending in a way, but not fully. He’d never be okay with not seeing his family again, without letting them know he was alive. 

Magnus can see his thoughts easily, why he admires him so, why he’s despairing inwardly. 

“Why didn’t you threaten them? Have you ever tried?” 

Magnus frowns troubled. “I… that would have made me the monster they thought I was, I tried, but…” He shakes his head. “Look, I know you don’t understand all of my decisions, and I don’t expect you to, but I’ve done the best I could to keep everyone alive.” 

Alec ponders for a long moment. “You mentioned some other dragon taking over if you left.” 

Magnus nods. “When a territory is left unclaimed by a dragon, sooner or later another one will claim it, and whoever that would be, would not care for any human life.” 

Alec still doesn’t understand all of it, but then he’s not a dragon, doesn’t even know where the dragon realm is, how it all works… in the end, he guesses, he can’t change the world, but he could change the lives of the people of his land, and with Magnus - a dragon - protecting them, it would be perfect. 

“And before you ask how there are places not ruled by dragons, they are few and far, but they exist, why I’ve brought the girls there, to make sure they will be safe, and since a lot of dragons disappeared from earth, it has become easier to navigate.” 

“How did they die?” Alec has never heard anyone make sense of it. 

“They didn’t die, dragons can’t really die, but they were sent back to their realm, and under certain circumstances, they can’t come back.” 

“What circumstances?” 

Magnus feels ashamed that he knows so little about his own kind, their own history, but no one has ever told him all there is to know, only half truths and vague threats. He knows they are immortal, vicious, powerful, only make deals if it’s in their own interest, can’t kill each other, but can still hurt and torture their own kind, and abandon them. 

“I honestly don’t know. We do not have history books like you do… I’ve stopped trying to get answers eventually, because no one would tell me and they would punish me if I asked too many questions, or did something they didn’t approve of.” 

Alec feels angry and even more sad for Magnus. He is trying to imagine how he was as a young dragon, which is weird as he’s never seen one, but they are born, and grow up, and learn as humans do, but they have all the power, and needn’t fear anyone, which makes it even more miraculous that Magnus developed this curiosity and care for the human world, at all. Everyone would be so fascinated by him, would have so many questions. If only he could convince him… 

“I’m sorry.” He truly is. 

Magnus smiles softly, feeling surprised and touched in a peculiar way, seeing the genuine care in those hazel eyes, and shakes his head. “I’ve done many terrible things I will forever repent for, and I honestly can’t tell you why I am different. I have always wondered whether maybe my mother was more like me, but she vanished when I was very young, with all those other dragons, and no one ever told me why or where she is, and I couldn’t find her. No one was allowed to talk about her, my father would punish anyone who did. He is the most terrifying and powerful dragon I’ve ever known, feared by everyone.” 

He always wondered how many secrets his father kept hidden, and his mother, all the dragons, how many things he would never find out about. Eventually he had to accept it, though, because he couldn’t risk confronting other dragons and being found by his family. 

“When I left, I once met a dragon who lived in hiding that seemed different, very old, kinder, very wise, and I hoped to get the answers I had always longed for, but when the dragons who were sent after me, arrived, he helped me escape, and I do not know what became of him.” Another incident he won’t stop feeling guilty for. 

Alec is completely fascinated, spellbound, his mind trying to forge the images, to comprehend the life Magnus has had, but it’s truly impossible. Still, he feels for him, so much, and he can’t deny this invasive sense of trust he feels, for better or worse. 

“You never have had an ally to support you, but you do now, in me. Just let me talk to my family, we’ll figure it out together, I promise you they will believe me, and you.” Probably not right away, but he will make them, he’s sure of that. 

Magnus can’t help feeling awed by Alexander’s conviction. It seems almost easy to him, he’ll simply talk to his family, and they’ll believe him, and Magnus will finally be believed and accepted. A very nice, idealistic dream. But dreams are illusions, untrue, and never become reality. Alexander doesn’t see it, or he wants it so badly, he can’t look past his wish, and see the perilous reality, the inevitable consequences. 

Magnus shakes his head slowly. “It cannot be, I am sorry.” He braces himself for what’s to come, knowing he won’t waver, can’t, or he could kill this human himself right now. 

Alec looks unhappy, to say the least. “Why? Things have changed, are changing, slowly, but this is huge! We have to make people understand! And I’m not some child who no one would believe, or think I’ve gone mad!”

“It doesn’t matter. Your king will not change his mind, they never do, and he will have you murdered, and I can’t let that happen, I’m sorry, but I won’t ever take you back home.” 

The utter shock and desperation on Alexander’s face makes Magnus feel the worst he’s felt in a very long time, and he knows there won’t be anything to salvage left between them after this. But Alexander’s life is worth more than his hurt feelings. 

“You can’t be serious, you have to take me back! You can’t leave me here for-” It finally becomes real.

“So your plan was always to take me wherever you took those girls and wipe my memories.” He has known it, of course, since he read Magnus’ journal, but the most stubborn part of him didn’t let him realize that that was to become his own fate, too, that he isn’t different from them in that way, which he foolishly thought he was. 

“It’s the only way to keep you safe.” If only he would accept it. He doesn’t think he could take Alexander’s memories without his consent, but he can’t keep him here forever, either. He feels terribly torn, unsure of what will happen, what he might have to do to make sure this human’s life will still be worth living, fulfilling, to give him a chance at happiness. He’s shocked to find he feels frightened. 

Alec is shaking his head, rubbing his hands over his face, trying to work this out, because he must. Magnus has to see he’s wrong! He has to, because Alec won’t ever let him take his memories, and if he takes him somewhere else, he will find his way back home. But he wants to work  _ with  _ him. He wants everyone to know, learn, grow, and be at peace. But how will he persuade him? 

“Just let me try, at least. You have to let me try, Magnus! You can’t just decide my fate for me, you can’t know what will happen, this time could be different!” 

Magnus feels heart-wrenched, wishing he could give into Alexander’s illusionary vision. But he’s seen the reality of it too many times, and he knows humans can’t change, not this quickly. Alexander is truly an exception, but hoping others are also like him, would be misguided and dangerous. 

“It won’t. If I take you back, you will die, and I won’t let it happen.” He stands, staring into those angry, pained, hazel depths, feeling as if part of him is ripping apart. “I really am sorry, but you have to let it go.” 

Alec’s desperation turns into rage, the chair tumbling over with a loud impact of wood on stone, his body stiff as he stands, hands balled into tight fists, glaring scornfully at Magnus. 

“I will never! I wasn’t raised by monsters I can just abandon! And if you keep me here or take my memories against my will, you’re no better than any other beast, no matter what lies you’re telling yourself! You  _ have _ to take me home!” 

Magnus is surprised how much his words sting, and he hates how this human always manages to make him struggle and feel uncertain, but he knows he has to stick to his decision, no matter how much Alexander will hate him.

“I won’t.” He has to be as resolute as the human himself, even more so, whether he wants to or not, and he’s surprised how calm he sounds, calm and final. He can see how Alexander’s only getting more desperate, though, and he turns and walks away, knowing there is nothing he can do. 

Alec’s furious, above all frantic, terrified that this is really it, that he will never be able to go back home, maybe forget about his family completely. He cries out painfully, and rushes after Magnus. “Magnus, please! You can’t keep me here, please!” He’s not above begging him by now, but when he arrives outside, he’s nowhere to be found.

Alec runs and climbs all over the rock, collapses eventually, his body shaking with turmoil and exertion, his heart pounding in his ears, barely able to catch his breath, and it takes everything he has left to keep himself from losing his mind. 

He lies down on his back, staring up at the grey sky, focusing on breathing, telling himself desperately that this  _ can’t  _ be it.

When he heard Alexander’s plea, all he could do was flee, fly off and away, the human’s agony he’s responsible for, unbearable. What is he going to do? He has very little hope that Alexander will learn to accept his situation and make peace with it, which means whatever Magnus will do, will be against his will, and make him the monster he’s been trying so hard to leave behind. But he cannot send him to certain death, either, can he?

There is no thunder in the sky this time, but he lets go of his roaring screams anyway.

Alec startles suddenly, becoming aware of strange noises in the sky, and light, drizzling rain on his face. He wipes it and sits up, cursing this weather, this rock, this dragon, and then notices it’s getting darker. How long has he just been lying here? He feels so very drained, and all out of hope. 

He’s aching all over when he makes himself stand, but he doesn’t have the energy to care. There’s only one thing left on his mind, he needs all the strength and willpower left, for - getting off of this rock. Because as long as he is alive, there  _ is  _ something he can do.

He takes the path that leads him the furthest down, still way too high up to reach the bottom, but he will have to try again, and again, and again, until he succeeds. He gets on his hands and knees on the edge, leaning forward as much as he can, and spots something he hasn’t before, about halfway down, a spur of rock, just big enough to get onto, if he manages to climb down there, then he could probably make the jump. He will have to try. 

He rushes back into his cave, grabs every piece of cloth he can find and knots a makeshift rope again, making sure it will hold better than the last, well aware he needs to hurry and also make another raft, but for now he wants to check out the ledge.

At least out there he thinks he has a chance. The sea is calm tonight, but he’s not sure he will manage today, and if Magnus finds out… will he stop him? 

He can’t but try as he has nothing to lose, and a life without his loved ones isn’t worth living to him anyway. And the dragon he would have put his trust in, turned out to be his enemy nonetheless, and he will not make the same mistake again, he also won’t take his word for there being an  _ endless _ sea, because every sea reaches a shore eventually, and Magnus would say that to make sure no one would dare leave, but for all he knows, land could be close, even a ship or two. He simply has to risk it, because he will not stay here for much longer.

He hurries back to the cliff, flashes in the sky, and the rain has gotten stronger, fastens the rope around a rock, and around his middle, and starts the climb down towards the ledge. However, the rope isn’t long enough and he has to unfasten it, slide down to its very end, and let himself fall a short way. He’s relieved to find the ledge is holding his weight, and there are only some metres left to get down, but he will have to make a second rope to let the raft down, and then hope he won’t jump and crash into hidden rocks below the water surface. It’s a high risk, all of it, but if it’s his only chance, he will take it.

He checks whether he could climb down but the rocks are either too sharp or too smooth, and strong wind is whipping the rain into his face, the waves beneath him getting larger, coming dangerously close to the ledge now. He turns to climb up to where the rope is hanging, but it’s hard to get a good grip on the wet, rocky surface, and it takes more time, and more effort than he anticipated. 

Thunder is rolling in the sky now, rain pelting against his body, and a wave catches his legs, and he almost slips, but manages to keep his hold on the crevices. 

He almost reaches the end of the rope, his fingers inches away from grabbing it, his body shaking with adrenaline and strain, and he hears another wave coming, crashing against his legs and waist, and he stretches more, groaning with the effort, and finally touches the cloth. 

He is  _ so _ close, but just an instant later, the cloth slips through his fingers, and he loses his grip, another wave taking him, pulling him down into the vast, cold, and dark water.

He just manages to take in a deep breath before the water masses are swallowing him whole, shoving him down into the sea, and for a moment he thinks he won’t make it back up, but he won’t go down without a fight, either, and finally reaches the surface, his lungs burning, crying for air as he gasps desperately, knowing he probably only has one chance to make it back onto the rock, but the waves are relentless, crushing over him, pushing him below the surface again, and again, until his body gives in.

After hours, Magnus finally decides to fly back. He can’t just abandon the human, after all, even though he feels like any option is as bad as the next. 

He circles the rock from a distance first, checking whether Alec is out there, though he hopes not, as the storm has caught up once again. He’s satisfied and about to land when he suddenly spots something out of place, sending chills through his large body. 

A makeshift rope like Alexander used before, but the human isn’t anywhere in sight. He calls for him inside his mind, knowing he will hear him if he’s there, if he’s conscious, the silence following frightening him, and he dives down to search the water surface around the rock, shock making him freeze as he sees a body in the water, face down, unmoving, then gone as another wave claims it.

Magnus doesn’t hesitate for a moment, plummets downwards straight into the water, gigantic waves crashing around him, opens his eyes which are glowing to spend more light, and dives lower when he spots the human, grabs him carefully with his talon and hauls himself up out of the sea as fast as he can, millions of water drops falling from his majestic wings and body, as he spirals upwards and lands on the rock. 

He transforms immediately, drags Alec to a mildly dry spot and checks his breathing, his heartbeat, his own so frantic he can’t hear a thing, panic invading him as he sees how pale and blue the human is, how icy he feels to his touch. He can’t be dead, he just can’t be. How long has he been down there? Did he jump? Fall? Why would he risk his life like this  _ again?! _ Magnus knows he is to blame, really, and he should never have left him alone. 

“Alexander, please come back!” He’s crying and shouting, clutching onto the body in utter despair, finally a clear thought cutting through. He lets go of him, just to place both of his hands on his chest, concentrating, gathering his magic in his palms, not knowing what he’s doing as he’s never done anything like this, nothing beyond healing a few cuts and bruises, and if he’s really dead he won’t be able to bring him back, but he still has to try, he has to do this one thing right, or he will never be able to forgive himself. 

Blue light is coming out of his hands in waves and sparks, gently pouring into the still, cold body lying there, and Magnus is holding his breath, trembling and staring at Alexander’s ashen, yet, beautiful face, hoping against hope he isn’t too late.

Magnus cries out with shock as the man finally jerks, and gasps, water spilling from his mouth.  _ He’s alive! _ Magnus is so out of it with relief he grabs him and pulls him against his own body, holding him tightly, unable to let go of him, needing to hear him breathing, needing to feel his heartbeat. 

Alec feels as if thousands of razor blades are inside his lungs, limbs and stomach, shaky, and so cold, but there’s also warmth, inside his chest, around him, and somehow he’s alive, he’s okay. He leans into the warmth, the strong arms around him, spending comfort and safety.

Magnus finally stops his tears from dropping into Alexander’s hair while mumbling how sorry he is over and again, not caring for a reaction, he’s just so glad he wasn’t too late. He moves up, holding onto him, lifting him into his arms and carries him to his cave, where he lies him down carefully onto the bed.

“We need to get you into dry clothes, okay?” Alec’s watching him with big eyes, and Magnus feels a little flustered, but focuses only on ridding him of the cold, wet garments when he doesn’t seem to mind, quickly finds dry pants and a shirt and helps him dress, then wraps the blanket high up around him, magics another one and tucks him in tightly, using his magic to warm him up even more, and then he sits down on the ground by the bed, and waits, unable to take his eyes off of him. 

Alec feels as if he’s dreaming, because a man as beautiful as is before him can’t possibly be true, neither can magic, and this feeling… he drifts off, and suddenly starts awake, feeling as if no time has passed at all, but it must have, as daylight is flooding in from the opening in the rock. And when he turns his head, Magnus is lying on the floor, facing him, eyes closed. He’s watching him, memories wanting to invade, but he isn’t perceptive to them for some reason. He can only look at Magnus’ face. 

Until he stirs, opens his eyes, and Alec can’t breathe. Golden eyes with a black slit like a cat’s are staring back at him, the most magnificent sight he’s ever seen in the most handsome face… until he blinks, moves upwards, and they’re gone. Alec wants to protest, but he feels so weak. 

“Alexander, are you alright? How are you feeling?” Magnus sits down on the very edge of the bed, checking Alec’s forehead for a fever, and his skin is quite hot to his touch, and damp. He sees his tongue peeking out to wet his lips and magics a mug of water. “Here, let me help you.” He supports his head so he can drink a little, then carefully lays his head down again.

“Alexander, I am so endlessly sorry, but what the hell were you thinking? I told you you couldn’t run from here, and you almost…” Magnus trails off, pressing his lips together, not wanting to think of it, if he’d arrived only a few minutes later… 

Alec licks his lips, and closes his eyes. His throat and insides still feel very sore, and he’s too hot, but also a little cold, but he’s fairly certain he’ll be fine soon.

“You gave me no choice.” He croaks and coughs a little.

Magnus feels a surge of guilt, but he also wants to shake him. “Because I want you to stay alive! And the best thing you can do about it is jump into your death?” 

Alec shakes his head a little. “I fell, it wasn’t intended.” 

Magnus looks incredulously at him, takes a deep breath and interlaces his fingers tightly. “You’re really the most foolish, headstrong human I have ever met.” 

Alec isn’t sure why, but he has to smile a little. “Was never one to swim with the tide.” 

Magnus shakes his head, smiling softly, and untangles his hands to smooth Alec’s blanket, feeling sadness and helplessness overpowering him again. “Will you promise to never do that again?” He looks up at him, and his body tingles when their eyes lock. 

“I can’t. You’ll have to tie me up.” Alec whispers, feeling drowsy.

Magnus raises an eyebrow, feeling slightly amused at the remark. “I won’t do that.” 

“Then you’ll have to take all I have, my memories, but you’ll also kill me by doing that, but I can’t stop you.” 

Alec’s watching him through half-lidded, feverish eyes, and Magnus feels an icy sensation run through him, and he hates himself, hates what he is, hates what he’s done. 

He snaps out of it, and pats the blanket softly. “For now, get some rest, you need your strength back.” He stands, watches as Alec’s eyes fall shut and uses his magic to mend the fever and aches, then leaves to let him sleep, having some very hard thinking to do.

It’s twilight when he wakes, an image of golden eyes fading, aware of his temperature being normal again, his head much clearer, his body less sore. He remembers now, most of it, he really was such a fool, but he stands by it being Magnus’ fault. But he saved him,  _ again. _ If only he could truly hate him. 

He frees himself from the blankets, washes up, and devours some of the food left in the other room, his stomach growling as if it hasn’t eaten for weeks. 

He barely takes three steps outside when Magnus appears, and he curses him for looking so happy to see him. 

“I take it you’ve recovered from your little swim?” He sounds a little too sarcastic for Alec’s liking, and he crosses his arms before his chest defiantly.

“I’m fine, and I know it’s thanks to you, but I also almost died because of you, so we’re even.” 

Magnus frowns a little, mirroring his stance. “I didn’t make you fall.” 

“No, but you’ve given me no choice, and now excuse me, I have to build a boat.” Alec turns and marches back inside, having decided he will take more time and better care building a raft this time, but build one he will. 

Magnus’ face falls, and he drops his arms and heads after him. “Are you really going to try and kill yourself again?” 

“No, I’m merely trying to get back home, and you’ve made it abundantly clear that you won’t help, so just leave me alone.” 

“Alexander, you can’t do this! It will never work!” 

Alec is suddenly so filled with rage he wipes everything off the table, grabs it and throws it against the stone wall, where it smashes, his eyes full of pain and sorrow when he turns to Magnus. 

“Then tell me what should I do? Just accept I’ll never see my family again and go with you to some godforsaken place, and let you steal my memories?!  _ That  _ will never work! I rather die trying to get home, with my memories whole. And that’s the only choice I have, the only one you can’t take from me! And if you don’t like it, just let me die next time!” 

Magnus feels as if he’s been punched, or cut open, jarred to almost feeling numb. He never wanted this… he never… he only wanted to keep them safe... But this… this human… his only choice… he made it… and he can’t do this… he can’t keep him against his will, he can’t do any of this to him, even though his heart will never heal again, he can’t do it. He can't explain it, but there is an indisputable, agonizing certainty inside him that this human wouldn't be swayed, not in weeks or months, maybe not even in years. 

“I’ll take you back tonight.” He feels almost too calm, as if his mind and body have resigned to inevitable misery.

Alec leaps around, staring at him bewildered. “What?”

Magnus feels wholly defeated. He looks up at him slowly, barely able to, images of his lifeless body already torturing his mind. 

“If you really want to go home… I will take you tonight.” 

Alec is overwhelmed with the realization, the sudden, tentative joy… unable to fully believe it, yet, will he really? 

“Yes, yes, I do, thank you.” He clings to his words, the hope flaring up inside him, the wish to prove him wrong, and fix everything.

Magnus drops his head, nodding, unable to feel even a resemblance of his joy. He leaves as merely looking at him feels too painful now, wishing he could hope that maybe Alexander is right and the other humans will listen, but he can’t find it in himself. Grieving might never end this time, but he can’t go back on his promise now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't write anything more, yet, I hope soon, but my family suffered a massive loss recently, and time and life and everything is very surreal and sad and incomprehensible... but I hope I can get into the right headspace soon, it would help, too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kindness and love, this story is keeping me going for now, so glad i managed to write more of it, hope someone will enjoy it, too xxx

Alec isn’t sure how long he’s been staring into nothing, his mind trying to process that he will be home in a few hours, suppressing his excitement to stay level-headed, needing to formulate a plan for how to best proceed. Once he’s satisfied, he looks around for his things, trying to remember what he had with him the day he came here, stopping for a minute to ponder how weird it all feels. 

Never would he have imagined any of this. It only fuels his belief that the King is wrong, and that a different life is possible for everyone, and he feels as if ants are crawling inside him with the urgency to tell people, show them, make them believe, too, absolutely convinced they will. 

He finds his clothes eventually, mended, smelling of the nice soap he’s been using for his baths, and he washes up and gets dressed, and then he waits. 

For maybe ten minutes before he feels too antsy, leaves the cave and looks for Magnus, but even when he calls him, he doesn’t show. Maybe he’s also preparing something for tonight? Alec feels a little uneasy now, but pushes it down to take a last stroll across the rock, seeing it in a new light now it won’t be his permanent prison.

The sun is starting to set, and Magnus still hasn’t shown up, and for a second, Alec is overcome by fear that Magnus lied, took off, and left him here to die.

But then he spots the shadow in the sky in the distance. He never expected to feel relief at the view. He climbs on the highest top he can reach, waving, smiling, ducking quickly when the dragon is suddenly too close, floating above him, then lands, the ground subtly shaking.

Alec can only stare in awe, not believing he will ever get used to the sight. But there is little trepidation left, all of him having decided to trust  _ the dragon, trust Magnus _ . Once he does, there’s no going back, at least not without crashing. 

“Hey.” Alec feels a bit strange, the creature’s glowing eyes gazing right at him, and he’s not sure what he’s supposed to do.

_ Are you ready? _

The voice that sounds like Magnus, and not, appears in his mind, and it’s a little eerie, startling, but Alec recovers quickly, nodding. 

“Yes!” So, hmmm… they are just watching each other again, and Alec frowns, thinking he might have missed something.

“Uh, are you going to… pick me up?” It’s such a weird situation, comical even, and he’s sure when he tells the others all about it, they’ll have a good laugh. 

The dragon cocks his head a little side-ways, his gaze boring into Alec so intensely, tremors are running over his body. 

_ I suppose I could. _

Alec can’t help the sudden notion that he’s somehow… toying with him. He even looks a little… impish, if a dragon is able to look like that. 

He steps closer to him, his heart booming suddenly, the proximity to this creature he’s feared and loathed for all of his life, causing involuntary reactions inside him, yet, there’s no fear, just awe. 

His shell is darker than any color he’s known, yet shining bright, more so with the colors of the sky reflecting on him, and when he squints his eyes, he can make out the flames behind his hide. Or maybe, the flames are his hide. There is so much he wants to know about him, but it will have to wait.

Alec starts with a little cry when he looks up and the dragon’s head is just above him, looking at him curiously. 

“Oh lord, you startled me.” He smiles, a desire to touch him suddenly rising. He moves his hand upwards slowly, a lump forming in his throat, his eyes locked on one golden orb, and the creature seems so still, as if he’s also holding his breath.

Alec’s hand is shaky, merely an inch from the dragon’s snout, and he hesitates, but then he sees the slight movement in the dragon’s eye, and somehow he feels that it’s okay, that he’s as nervous as he himself is, and he pushes through, his palm coming to rest between the dragon’s eyes. 

He’s surprised at how cold the shell is, his memories vague, but he thought he felt warm. His heart pounds faster when he realizes the creature closed his eyes, ever so lightly pressing against his hand, his chest and belly are filling with sensations as bizarre as wondrous. 

He moves his hand up slowly to his forehead, and down again to his snout, the shells suddenly glistening red and orange, and he feels it again - the warmth. 

Incredible. A true miracle. 

_ We should leave.  _

Alec drops his hand abruptly, his head spinning a little, but he nods, his expression determined once more. 

_ Climb up, the view is better from here. _

Alec’s eyes grow big, but then he quickly moves as the dragon lies down to make himself accessible, and Alec is careful even though he rationally knows if a spear can’t harm him, his clumsiness won’t. He settles on his neck, looking behind to see his shoulder-blades where his wings start, mesmerized at the sight of them moving and spreading as the dragon stands, and a moment later, they’re flying. 

He quickly clings to him, thinking he might fall off, but he’s barely affected, relaxing as he observes the sunset in full view, the colors appearing so close he could touch them. 

They leave the sea behind, the moon and stars out now, the land covered in night colors, and Alec thinks much too late that he should have tried to memorize the way, but it feels strange, as if time works differently when you're flying on a dragon. Will anyone believe him? Maybe if they see it with their own eyes, eventually, they'll have to.

He's been feeling increasingly comfortable, even a little drowsy, but his eyes widen suddenly when he spots the towers of the castle in the distance, fires burning on top of them.

His stomach swooshes abruptly as they fly downwards, landing amid a forest – the forest where he's been hunting for years. He's almost home.

_ You'll have to walk from here, else I might be seen. _

Alec understands and slides off of him, stepping back until he's face to face with him.

“Thank you for taking me home, Magnus.” It's still a little weird, knowing this mighty creature can appear in the form of a man. A man he would have liked to see again before his departure. But he will again soon, surely.

The dragon seems to nod, his eyes closing and opening again, before he raises himself, his wings stretching, and Alec’s stepping back to watch, suddenly filled with a need he can’t give a name.

“When will I see you again? How do I find you?” 

The dragon stills, his eyes piercing him, and Alec’s overcome by a sudden torrent of emotions, impossible to be his own.  _ Why so sad? Why so much regret? _

 

Magnus thought he’s been handling it well after spending most of the day hardening and detaching his mind from the human. But then he saw him, touched him, let him ride on him, and now - he wants to snatch him up and leave, take him to the end of the world to keep him safe. 

He thinks he will get another chance, he thinks this plan of his will work out. Magnus can’t tell him it won’t, or take him away, he promised.

So, does he lie to him now? Should he participate in this charade? Hasn’t he been doing it all along? Why does it hurt the deepest part of him? 

_ Just… I will find you. Goodbye, Alexander. _

He takes off swiftly, needing to bring as much distance between him and the human as he can.

 

Alec turns to watch him, only moving once he’s out of sight, a funny feeling in his stomach. 

But there’s no time to lose, and he moves, as quietly and as fast as he can, out of the forest, across the fields, and sneaks into the stables to take their secret way over the roofs into his and his siblings’ chambers. 

His room is as he left it, and he listens closely at the door before he opens it, peers around and heads into the next one, Jace’s. When he finds it empty, fear grips him. What if he got punished for defying the law to never fight against the dragon? He rushes out to Isabelle’s room, but finds it also empty, as well as Max’s. What if they’re all… no, he can’t think like that. He has to find someone, anyone, but rounding a corner, he forgets to be cautious, crashing into someone. A smaller figure, dressed in a long, black cloak with a hood covering their face.

“Alec?!” He recognizes the voice even before she pulls the hood back, revealing her long blond hair plaited beautifully on her head, out of the way.

“Lydia! So glad it’s you, where is everyone? What happened?” 

Lydia is staring at him bewildered, shock and joy turning to distrust and fear within a second, and though he sees it coming, he can barely get another word out before she has him pinned against the stonewall, his arm burning from the grip she has on him, his face scratched from the rough surface.

“Please, I can explain.” 

“Quiet! If the guards see you, you’re dead!” She hauls him away from the wall not too gently, and he soon realizes she’s taking him up to one of the smaller towers, where criminals are sometimes held. 

“Lydia, I swear I’m not crazy or bewitched, the dragon let me go, he’s not like you and everyone thinks, he’s actually good, and wants to help-” 

Lydia feels instant guilt and regret as she knocks him out, and places his unconscious body on the cot in the round room, even though he’s talking like a lunatic, and she fears the worst. She can’t risk anyone else hearing him, and she has to go and get the others. She locks the door and hurries away.

 

He’s becoming aware of several voices, fragments of memories, his head hurting like hell.

“Shh, he’s waking up!” He thinks the voice might be Isabelle’s.

“Fucking finally, how hard did you hit his head?” Jace! He feels so relieved to know he’s okay. 

“What would you have done if a dead man suddenly appeared out of nowhere?” Lydia snaps. 

“He’s not dead, guys, give him a chance to wake up and talk to us.” Max?! 

Alec finally gets his body to move, despite its protests, groaning with the pain of his throbbing head. He manages to sit up, eyes blinking open, the light of a few lanterns blinding him at first, blurry faces coming into view. 

“I’m not dead, or crazy, or anything like that.” His hand comes up to examine the bump on his head, at least there’s no blood.

“I’m sorry about that.” Lydia seems genuine, handing him a wet cloth he presses onto the swelling, but she’s also very suspicious, and Alec can’t blame her.

“It’s okay, I understand the situation is extremely weird, and scary, but you have to trust me, and believe me, even though it might seem impossible at first.” 

His eyes move to look at Isabelle, Jace, and Max, and he can’t but smile, feeling so overwhelmed at seeing them all again when he thought he might never get the chance. 

“Is it really you?” Izzy moves a little closer, but halts when Lydia’s hand settles on her forearm. 

“Yes, I promise, it’s me, Iz. Nothing happened to me, I mean, a lot has, but nothing like you think, the dragon didn’t use his magic on me,” Oh… “In a way that altered my mind, they actually can’t even do that, I mean, not in the way we have been taught.” 

He wishes Magnus was here to eloquently explain it all, but he will have to do. Gauging from the deep frowns on everyone’s faces, he’s not doing so well up until now.

“But what did it do to you? And how are you here?” Isabelle seems torn between the need to believe every word and unable to, knowing all they’ve grown up with.

Alec gets it, and so he tells them everything from the beginning, leaving out things he doesn’t think relevant to this conversation, like the dinner he and Magnus shared, but everything he read in his journal, and the things Magnus told him, and of course, about him being able to enchant himself. 

When he’s done, he’s rather uncertain whether they’re staring at him in a way that means they are shell shocked but believe him, or will send him to be executed themselves.

“Well, this is too fucked up for you to make up, so either it’s true, or you’re completely insane, but either way, I’m not letting anyone hurt him.” Jace looks to Isabelle and Lydia as he walks over to Alec, sits down beside him and pulls him into a tight hug.

“I tried to find you.” There is so much meaning in these few words, Alec feels a lump in his throat as he relaxes into his best friend and brother. 

“It’s alright, I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere. But I need your help, all of your help to convince everyone.” He looks to the other three again, surprised to find Max wiping his eyes, sniffling.

“Come here.” He smiles softly, and holds out an arm for him, and Max almost knocks him over with the force he jumps at him.

Alec’s eyes meet Izzy’s, and he sees tears there, too, understanding that even if he turns out to be crazy, she, too, will stick by him, and so will Lydia. They’re soon a bundle of hugging people, Lydia and Jace settling on the floor before the other three, and Alec suddenly notices all of them wearing the same black cloaks.

“Where have you been?” At night? Dressed in black, and even Max?

“Right, you don’t know, of course.” Izzy looks very tired suddenly, and Alec’s worried. 

“We met with Lucian and his supporters, they built a sort of tunnel system to where they’re hiding in the woods, you should see it, it’s pretty great, and their hideout can’t be spotted by anyone from the ground.” Jace seems impressed, so Alec knows it must be quite something.

“King Valentine is sending out more and more soldiers to find them, also here, you’re lucky none of them spotted you. Tomorrow it won’t be safe to leave again, and our parents are held at the palace.” 

Alec looks shocked at his sister. “What do you mean they’re held?” 

“He officially invited them for a royal audience and debate about what to do about Lucian, but he’s suspicious of everyone, and I doubt he will let them leave before he finds him and punishes every traitor, so we went to meet with him one last time. From now on we can’t do anything but wait for a sign. He gathered a lot of people who want to overthrow the king, but not nearly enough, and getting into the palace is sheer impossible at this time. Lucian is planning on luring him out, but we don’t know how he will do that, yet, so all we can do is wait.” 

Alec thinks for a long moment, looking at each of their faces, worn and sorrowful. That’s not how it should be, how he wants to see them. They all deserve better, so much better. The whole kingdom does. And maybe he’s in a unique position to help.

“Can you explain to me how to find Lucian?” They’re all alerted instantly.

“Alec, what are you planning?” Jace frowns at him, but there is a spark of excitement in his multicolored eyes, too. And Alec knows he can count on him, no matter what.

“No one but the four of you know I’m alive. To everyone else I’d be a ghost, and a ghost should be able to wander about more freely. I could work with Lucian and let you know about any progress.” 

“Alec, I don’t know if that’s wise, soldiers will be everywhere, and even if they’ll think you’re a ghost, they’ll take you to the king who will have you executed, or they’ll kill you right away.” Lydia warns, and Izzy and Max nod, looking morose.

“They won’t find him, though, if he only moves inside the tunnels, and leaves messages in the crop shack. Max is out there playing with his friends often enough, it’d be easy for him to get them and leave our messages.” It’s clear Jace is happy with his plan, and Max agrees immediately, eyes gleaming.

“No, it’s too dangerous, and we can’t risk Max.” Izzy shakes her head vehemently.

“But I want to! I’m not a child anymore, and why’d you take me tonight then? Wasn’t that dangerous?” He challenges his sister defiantly.

“Hey, hey, guys, stop it, arguing won’t help us. The plan is good, and if you don’t want Max to go there, just take turns leaving messages in the farmers’ wagons, the one with the corn inside, it’s always left over night at the shack, and I’d make sure to check every night, and you can easily involve Farmer Albert in conversation back here, especially Izzy and Lydia,” they share a look, knowing how much Farmer Albert loves the company of pretty women, “You can get or leave the messages under the wagon, if we stick them in between the wood.” 

“I bet even I could charm him.” Jace retorts smugly and Max bursts into laughter, making everyone grin.

“Fine, it sounds doable, and less risky.” Izzy admits, and they all agree. 

“But we have to get Alec there right away, and the night is almost over.” Lydia warns and they get to work instantly. 

Alec has to wait there, and he’s really surprised when not ten minutes later they’re all back, with another black cloak for him, a bundle of supplies, and his daggers. 

“Your bow is safe, but I figure it’s too noticeable.” Jace looks apologetic and Alec pulls him into a hug. “Thank you, you’re right.” 

“And here, a map of how to get to Lucian, but once you know it you should destroy this.” 

Alec nods at him and gets ready within a few seconds and Lydia and Jace are the vanguard, making sure the way is clear. They can’t take the way Alec came over the roofs to the stables now, as the horses are made ready by soldiers already. 

Alec spots the surplus of soldiers the moment they step outside, most of them wearing the king’s emblem. They sneak around them in the shadows, the looming dawn, and people and animals slowly waking up, another risk for them to be seen.

They make it to the smaller gate on the other side, but when they try to open it, half a dozen soldiers suddenly appear on horses, and Jace and Lydia run one way while Alec, Izzy, and Max leap inside a market stall close by to hide. But they couldn’t have seen the clay crockery on the ground, breaking as they hit them, the clatter too loud not to be heard. 

“Stay down!” Alec whispers urgently, moving himself over his siblings to shield them, his heart racing with panic.

“Hey, who’s there? Come out, we know you’re there!” 

“Come out now or you’ll be punished!” 

He can’t let them find Izzy and Max, there’s no way… “Stay down, not a word, it will be okay.” He whispers to them, ignoring their silent cries for him not to do it as he quickly stuffs the note with the map to Lucian’s hideout into Izzy’s hand.

He stands and holds up his hands, slowly walking out to face the soldiers, two of them now off their horses. 

“It’s just me, I apologize, I fell asleep after work, and got startled, broke half our goods, too, which I’ll have to replace myself. I’m sorry I startled you, fine sirs. If you don’t mind, I’ll get back to work right away before my mom and dad wake up.” Alec’s holding his breath, praying they’ll believe his tale.

“What’s with the disguise? Show us your face!” 

_ Shit!  _ But if he’s very lucky, they won’t actually know him, coming from the king’s palace. 

He carefully pulls his hood down, trying to look inconspicuous and apologetic.

“What’s your name?” One of them barks.

“Edward Greyhill, sir, my parents are Ruth and Gill Greyhill.” He knows this to be true, of course, and the best lies are those that resemble the truth. 

“I think I heard that name before.” One of the others says, three of them riding along, not wanting to linger any longer.

“I am profoundly sorry, sirs.” He bows and hopes with all he has they will just leave him be with a warning. 

“Ye better not fall asleep again ‘ere, yer parents won’t be happy ye destroyed their hard earned livin’.” Another one speaks, and Alec nods, looking as remorseful as he can.

“Of course, I will work three times as hard, good sir.” He promises, slightly relieved when the two soldiers are starting to get back on their horses. 

A scream from his left startles him, and the soldiers, and when he looks there, fear numbs him.

One of their own guards doing his rounds spotted him, his face distorted in horror, pointing at him with a trembling arm.

“Th- that’s  _ him!  _ The son, the dragon! The dragon took him!” Alec immediately looks at the other soldiers, gauging their reactions.

“What are you talking about? What’s wrong with you? Speak!” 

The guard comes closer, face ashen, eyes wide. “It’s him! The one taken by the dragon instead of the sister! Alexander! The duke’s son! That’s him!”

_ Fuck! _

The soldiers are getting off the horses and Alec’s only chance is to make a run for it, but the guard lunges himself at him, and he falls, the breath knocked out of him, then he’s hauled up roughly by two soldiers, finding his daggers and supplies. 

“Please, the man is mad, I’m not the duke’s son, and I don’t know anything about a dragon!” He tries in vain.

“Lies! They only return as the beast’s puppet! He’s the mad one! We should kill him now!” The guard draws his sword, but one of the soldiers holds up a hand, making him pause.

“No, this one’s for the king, take him now.” Alec gets pushed to another soldier, his hands getting bound behind his back, and then he’s hauled onto a horse, lying across it as the soldier gets up behind him, and as he’s taken away, glimpsing Izzy’s eyes, still hidden, and he’s glad they’re safe, at least, knowing he will never be able to convince the king to let him go, yet unable to accept that this is the end. 

He has a dozen more bruises by the time he’s taken into the throne room, thinking he’s never actually set foot in here, and how much the riches inside this one room alone could benefit the poor, if only this king was interested in anything but enriching himself. 

King Valentine is dressed in gold, white, and red, sitting on the throne, his royal cloak around him, the heavy crown on his head, observing Alec with keen, guileful eyes. His sons, Sebastian and Jonathan are sitting at either side of him, expressions cold and calculating. There are at least fifty soldiers in rank and file as he’s pushed along the marble floor. 

Before he reaches the spot he’s supposed to stand, a door to his right opens, and, to his surprise, joy, and dismay, his parents are led through by more soldiers, their expressions jarred as they recognize him.

“Alec?!” His mother grips her husband’s arm, his father’s mouth open in silent shock.

Alec wishes so much he could have talked to them, hugged them. He tries to give them a reassuring smile, but in that second he’s forced onto his knees, hitting the hard ground. He bites the inside of his cheek not to cry out, then raises his head, staring straight at the king. 

Murmurs start but with one finger raised by Valentine, everyone’s silent again. 

He instructs one soldier to tell him what happened, who recounts the way they found him, and what he told them, Valentine’s gaze boring further and further into Alec while he’s telling himself to hold on and not come across… insane, which proves taxing already.

“My lordship, may I speak?” He’s had enough of the man’s rambling, making him out to be the devil’s incarnation.

Valentine nods curtly.

Alec braces himself, knowing his chances of coming out of this alive are close to zero. 

“It’s true that I was taken by the dragon, and it’s also true that he brought me back, which was my wish, so I could talk to your lordship, and tell you of what I learned, of the things we thought to be true which are not.” He pauses, his heart drumming, waiting for Valentine’s reaction, who, to Alec’s surprise, lets him continue to speak.

So he tells him about Magnus, much more carefully voiced than with his siblings, and every sound of someone outraged is immediately silenced by the king, who seems to not even blink while he watches Alec, his expression never altering.

“-and if you agree, he could tell you himself, that he’s good, and kind, and wants to find a way to live side by side with us, without any fear, and no more sacrifices. He never wanted that, and he could even protect the kingdom from other dragons, and other threats.” 

Alec swallows, his mouth dry, his chest tight, hoping against hope that somehow he actually got through to him. From the corner of his eye he can see his parents holding their breaths, shocked at his words, no doubt, but willing to believe him? Or trying to come to terms with having to lose their son twice, but this time, permanently. 

“You want us to believe these incredulous lies? You must be insane, probably were before the beast bewitched you.” Sebastian smirks, and his brother mirrors him in a way that’s driving a cold shudder down Alec’s back. 

“My son has trouble trusting your words, and seeing as you’ve lied to my soldiers before, I don’t see why anyone should.” 

Alec wets his lips, not ready to give up, even if he’s already lost. 

“My lordship, I know all of this sounds crazy, but just imagine being the first and only king to make a pact with a dragon to benefit a whole kingdom, and end the one thing everyone fears the most. You would become immortal. No one would ever forget your name, or the miracle you performed. Isn’t that reason enough to at least find out that what I’m saying is true?”

Alec can’t believe that the king seems to be considering it, staying quiet for a minute that stretches on and on, feeling endless. 

“I must admit this fantasy seems tempting, but it’s just that, a fantasy, born out of a sick mind, one poisoned with magic so wicked no man could withstand it. Whatever temptation the beast is trying to bait me with, I will not succumb to it. No one must break the law of the dragon, and I withstand the beast’s test. A king as mighty as I will not fall for the drake’s silver tongue, not even coming from the duke’s son himself. Or - you are simply mad, and spun this whole tale by yourself, but none of it matters. You are to be hanged at the market square at noon, and every one of your citizens is to attend.” He addresses Alec’s parents for a short moment, no sympathy in his expression as they’re nearly breaking down, held back by soldiers. 

“Take him away.” 

Alec tries to fight but it’s useless, and he’s pulled onto his feet, the princes smiling wickedly, the king looking triumphant. For him it’s a much more effective way to show his power, that there isn’t any mercy in his blood, not for anyone. He might even get some of Lucian’s supporters to abandon or betray him when they hear of this. 

Alec finds himself in a dark, cold cell of stone, only wishing he could be in one of Magnus’ caves. “I’m sorry for letting you all down, I’m so sorry for failing you all… Magnus… I wish…” He drops his head into his hands, letting the guilt and despair wash over him.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost finished the next chapter, so won't be too far away, and as ever i hope i can write more soon


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel sad and lost a lot and that most things in life don't make any sense, but as long as i find joy in this, it's gotta be worth it. hope even one of you may find that, too xx <3

“Izzy? Max?” Lydia flings herself at her sobbing girlfriend and Max, wrapped around his sister’s middle, having finally returned to their chambers after hiding out for a while until it was safe to go back. 

“Where’s Alec?” Jace asks, terror in his eyes, and his answer comes a second later, as a voice shouts from outside, and he rushes to the window and opens it wide, staring out at the king’s messenger. 

“It is King Valentine’s command for every citizen, young and old, of all trades and classes, to attend the hanging of the Duke and Duchess’ son, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, who was taken, and possessed by the Dragon, at the palace’s market square at noon. Whoever is late or won’t show, is to be severely punished.” 

Jace pushes his fist into his mouth to stop himself from screaming, Lydia’s horrified as she tries and fails to comfort Isabelle and Max, who are inconsolable. 

When he caught himself again somewhat, he quickly closes the window and rushes to the others’ side. “I know this is hard, but we need to keep our wits and come up with a plan to rescue Alec, and we need to do it fast!” 

His words manage to pull them out of their grief and they wipe their faces and take deep breaths. “But how? There will be so many soldiers and guards and others who will stand in our way. And even if we get to Alec, how do we fight our way out?” 

Jace glances away from Izzy’s desperate, inquisitive eyes, feeling pressured and frustrated. Alec usually comes up with the best plans, but now he is counting on them, and they can’t let him down, or he’ll pay with his life. 

“Alec always says the best way is to find a distraction.” Max offers, brow furrowed.

Jace looks up and nods, hope gripping him. 

“It will have to be one hell of a distraction. Probably so big they’ll think the enemy is here, starting their attack.” Lydia adds, knowing it would have to draw out hundreds of soldiers. 

“Okay, right, so explosions? In several places, they would think they’re being attacked, right, and then chaos will follow and that’s our chance to get Alec out.” Jace is desperate, too.

Lydia nods slowly. “We’d have to break into the armory to get the amount of gunpowder needed, and then not get caught while we distribute it in at least three or four places not too close together, and then we’d have to ignite it at the right time, and also be at the palace, at the same time…” 

“Fuck!” Jace is aware they don’t have enough manpower for that, and noon is only a couple of hours away. 

“Maybe it would be enough to have an explosion at the palace, a direct threat to the king.” Izzy’s eyes are gleaming suddenly.

“Yes! We can do that, we have to!” Jace stands, pacing about near the window.

“We need something inconspicuous to hide the powder, cord, and matches in.” Lydia supplies and they’re all thinking when Jace suddenly spots a child with a dirty, half destroyed toy outside. He turns towards them. 

“Max, where is your stuffed dog?” The youngest one seems to catch on instantly and rushes from the room, back a few seconds later with said toy.

Jace takes it from him, eyes silently asking, and when Max nods determined, Jace pulls the head off and all the straw out of it. 

“Genius, we can fill it with everything, and light it up at the right moment.” Lydia smiles and Jace mirrors her.

“Max would have to do it, though… once we’re there and they’ve seen us, he will have to sneak away and set it up on his own, he’s the only one who can get away unseen, and it will still be risky.” Izzy looks gravely concerned.

“Sis, I can do this, trust me. I’ll be so fast, and then the explosion will distract everyone anyway.” Max assures her.

“When you’re done, you don’t stay there, you sneak away and run to the crop shack, the one Alec talked about before, we will all meet up there when we have him, and then go to Lucian’s hideout, we’ll be safe there.” Lydia suggests, all agreeing.

“What about mom and dad?” Max is worried.

“They’ve been at the palace for days, no one will think they have anything to do with this.” Jace offers, but Lydia and Isabelle don’t seem as sure.

“Probably not. If they’re close, we could try to get to them, too, let them know where to meet us, at least, but in any case, I’m sure they’ll be fine, Max.” Lydia smiles at him as Izzy and Jace nod, fighting the knots inside their guts. 

They get to work quickly. Lydia steals the gunpowder, cord, and matches, while Izzy charms the guard, and Max is on the lookout with Jace, and once back they fill the toy and prepare it so it’s ready within a few minutes. 

“The timing will be most crucial as the explosion could take a little while, it’s not exact science. But once Alec will be led to the gallows, you should sneak off and ignite the cord when you’ve reached the right spot, then get away as quickly as you can.” Lydia instructs and Max nods in understanding. “You can count on me, don’t worry.” 

The three of them share a knowing smile, proud of the youngest one, proud of each other, and hopeful they’ll get Alec out alive. 

~~~

Magnus sits on the bed Alexander has been sleeping in. He can smell him, feel his presence, his warmth, hear him breathe, and snore softly. But the sheets are cold, and he’ll never sleep in this bed ever again.

He stares at the water where Alexander bathed, shaved, and enjoyed the soothing heat he magicked for him every day. 

He stands amidst the library, staring up at thousands upon thousands of books Alexander was mesmerized by, then cursed. He takes away the magic that kept them safe from the weather. He won’t take them wherever he’ll end up this time. They can rot here, with all of his memories. 

He feels furious.

He feels numb.

He feels guilty.

He feels tortured.

His hands clasp his face as the rain falls, thunder and lightning in the sky, and he curses it all, screams, and swears, and laughs full of pain, sobs as he falls onto his knees, the rain pelting down on him.

He curls up into himself, wishing he could just disappear forever. The storm passes eventually, the night lingering for a while before it bleeds into daylight.

He  _ knows  _ there is no way Alexander’s going to stay alive. And, yet, he cannot stop agonizing over it. It’s his fault for taking him back, for being weak, for prioritizing Alexander’s wishes, even though they meant death. How could he have done that? He basically killed him with his own hands. 

What if he’s still alive now? What if he is not? Magnus feels torn to pieces, finally deciding to fly back, to find out, because he thinks he might drive himself mad with the uncertainty, even though he knows he will never forgive himself if he finds him murdered because  _ he _ took him. 

And if not? What is he going to do? Will he do anything or watch him get murdered after all? As he watched others? Because he was too scared, too weak, too panicked to interfere and make it worse,  _ kill.  _ Because that’s what he’d have to do if it came to it, isn’t it? Kill someone, maybe many, to make them listen, make them stop, but they would only fear him more, hate him more, kill more again, sacrifice more, become madder. 

Why is there no other way? Why did he have to feel for humans? Why did he have to be so very wrong? Flawed, an abomination, an outcast.  _ Why? _

He races back to the castle as if someone was chasing him, because the more he thinks, the more he lets himself feel, the more certain he is that Alexander’s life might be more important than that of a few hundred who want to see him die - and for the first time in a long while, he feels the fire seething inside his lungs.

~~~

Jace and Lydia have found a place as close to the gallows as they could get to without causing suspicion while Izzy stayed further away with Max, so he can get away, crawl through one of the small openings in the wall next to the gate while everyone’s inside the market square and ignite the explosion outside, close enough for everyone to hear it, far enough for people to need to leave and search for it, hopefully giving them a better chance of getting Alec to safety. They’re all armed with small, unobtrusive weapons, just in case. 

Everyone did come, mothers with their babies and small children, the sick, the poor, the injured, all too afraid to disobey the king’s orders. It’s a grim picture, fortifying the need for things to change.

The moment the king and his sons appear, high up on the balcony, Jace and the others feel furious, full of hatred, and sick to their stomachs, even more so when Robert and Maryse are made to watch from there, too. There’s no way they can get them out, as well, but they would want them to run anyway. 

Valentine welcomes them as if they’re old friends of his, his eyes seeking out Jace, Isabelle, and Max, to make sure they’re here for this, smiling viciously down at them. Jace wants to strangle him, and his sons, and cut off their heads.

The speech is rather short, however, and the drums start as the doors open and two dozen soldiers are marching out. It takes all of Izzy’s willpower to stay put when she spots her brother, hands bound on his back, his clothes filthy, torn, and bloody, his face bruised and swollen, limping on a hurt leg, and she wants to stab every man’s eyes out that hurt him. 

Instead, she leans down to reassure Max, squeezing his shoulders as she realizes how pale he is. She wishes she could have spared him, spared Alec, kept them safe. But nothing’s lost, yet, they just have to endure a little longer. 

Max looks up at her, clutching the toy with both of his hands, and once he’s sure the king and everyone else isn’t paying attention to them, he slinks away, through the crowd, barely noticing him. When Izzy sees him slip through the opening, she feels relief and nods at Jace, slowly making her way closer to him and Lydia.   
  


Alec’s staring at the ground, his body sore in so many places, he feels like one wound, but it doesn’t even matter. He’s terrified of looking. Of seeing his parents, his siblings, his friends, being forced to watch his execution. He can’t bear it. He can’t bear that he was  _ so wrong. _

Magnus was right, and he should have listened, but he could take it if this was his punishment, as he’s the only one to blame, but the others are being punished in the worst way, and they’re innocent, but the king is a fucking sadist, a real monster, and he truly wishes he could spit into his face, at least. He looks up just once, to glare at Valentine’s cruel face, staring back at him. Lucian must be victorious in the end, he has that hope left. 

A masked man is grabbing him as he stumbles up the wooden stairs and is forced to stand on the trap door that will open once the king gives the signal. A rope is roughly fastened around his neck, and he’s trembling, trying to stay strong, trying to will his mind to a different place. He imagines running across the flower field with his siblings, laughing, playing hide and seek, and tag. He imagines his parents’ happy faces, Lydia and Izzy kissing and shutting the door into his face, Jace showing him another fighting skill he acquired, beaming with pride. 

And then another face appears. Kind, brown eyes, a soft smile. The pain is overwhelming, tightening his chest, but his mind wants to stay. He can feel Magnus’ hand in his, the way they danced, and he thinks that’s it. Just stay here, dancing with the man who tried to save him. Alec thinks he did save a part of him he didn’t realize before, if only he’d get the opportunity to tell him. 

Jace, Lydia, and Izzy are getting more and more anxious as the explosion still doesn’t sound. Alec has only seconds, maybe a minute left, and they’re all about to storm the gallows and fight to death if they must, to have at least a chance of rescuing him. 

Fortunately, the king has a few more words to say, a warning for everyone, but even when he’s finished, there’s no explosion and when he’s about to signal the executioner, Izzy screams as loud as she can, and everyone’s staring at her - for a couple of seconds before the sound of an explosion finally saves them. 

It’s not as loud as they had hoped, but it will have to do. Soldiers are marching through the crowd towards the gate, and Izzy, Jace, and Lydia are moving closer towards Alec, but they’re noticed by Sebastian who whispers to his father.

“Wait! Everyone stays where they are until someone reports what has happened outside.” They are surrounded by soldiers within a couple of seconds, about twenty of them heading out of the gate to investigate. 

Jace is cursing inwardly, trying to calculate how many of them they will be able to take out before they’re done for. He’s not happy with the result. There are just too damn many left. 

His eyes meet Alec’s all of a sudden, and he can’t breathe, feeling shaky and cold, and tears fill his eyes. He failed him, they all did, and now they can’t do anything for him. Alec only looks apologetic, and somehow encouraging, smiling softly, and Jace’s tears run freely. 

A few minutes later, a few of the soldiers come back, one of them holding the remnants of the toy inside his hand, communicating silently with the king, who immediately proceeds with the execution. Izzy, Jace, and Lydia scream and sob, trying to push through the soldiers to Alec, in vain.    
  


Alec feels horrified at seeing them like this, wishing so badly he could comfort them, take them away from all of this. He can even hear his mother and father now, pleading with the king to spare his life, crying. If only he could  _ do _ something. He sees the hangman’s hand going for the lever to open the trap door, and shuts his eyes, bracing himself - but nothing happens.

He turns toward the masked man in confusion. His outstretched arm is trembling, but the rest of him seems to be frozen in place, his head tilted upwards, and slowly more and more people are turning and looking up, eyes widening in shock at what they’re seeing. 

When Jace, Izzy, and Lydia realize what’s coming, they’re the only ones smiling.    
  


Magnus can hardly believe he only  _ just  _ made it, and if he’d moped about only a few seconds longer, Alexander would be dead by now. He can’t let himself dwell on this, however, and prepares for his nose dive. He hopes the shock of his arrival will be sufficient to cause enough chaos so he can grab Alexander, but if not, he’s prepared to do whatever it takes. 

For once he’s relishing in people screaming and running, soldiers seemingly frozen, not prepared for this occasion, unsure of what to do, whether they ought to run themselves. The king is shouting commands down at them, keeping them somehow in order, but Jace, Izzy, and Lydia managed to get away, overpowered the executioner and a few soldiers and are freeing Alexander from the rope.

The moment the four of them left the gallows, Magnus releases a torrent of fire, making sure this appalling construction can never be used again. He flies up again and circles the square, an eye on Alexander at all times, the king commanding every soldier after him and his rescuers, and though they’re fighting some of them off, there are too many for them to handle. 

_ Let them go freely, or every one of you will die by the fire burning inside me. I will swallow you whole if you stand in their way. Let them leave!  _

It takes a lot from him to speak to hundreds of people inside their minds, but it’s more than worth it when most of them go down, holding their heads, some passing out, most of them freezing, giving Alexander and his companions a chance to leave the square. 

Magnus is tempted to just set the king on fire, but he’s being rushed away with his sons, and he wouldn’t want to accidentally hurt Alexander’s parents. He circles the square, making sure to give the others time to get away, then sends a stream of fire at the gate to prevent the soldiers inside the square from following them too soon. Once he’s content with the situation here, he flies up and away. 

Alec’s leg is hurting as if he’s being stabbed with a dagger made of fire with every step, but he bites the inside of his cheek and keeps on going, supported by both Jace and Lydia, Izzy just in front of them, knives in both of her hands. 

“Your dragon really took his time!” Jace pants next to him, but awe and joy is still evident in his voice, and it washes over Alec.  _ His  _ dragon… he would shake his head and smirk, maybe even flush a little, if he wasn’t in so much pain, trying to run. 

“Goddamn fucking lucky he came just then, our plan was completely fucked!” Lydia pants on his other side. 

Alec is just amazed they tried to save him at all. Mostly that  _ Magnus  _ came back, and, fuck, truly without a second to spare! But he must be alive, or all the soreness in his body would surely be gone, but he’ll live… he smirks, then gasps as his leg gives way, and only thanks to Jace and Lydia reacting instantly, he doesn’t hit the ground.

“Shit, maybe it’s broken.” Izzy wishes they were already truly safe, but the shack is a ways to go, and the hideout even further, and she thinks that Alec might not actually be able to make it there in time, and then her breath hitches as she spots the soldiers, riding on horses behind them. None of them will now make it. 

They’re surrounded within a minute, swords pointing at them. “The king wants you back at the palace, there’ll be four executions now, instead of one.” The soldier smirks, apparently not too fazed by what happened with the dragon just minutes ago. 

But the horses go wild suddenly, and the men, too, as they spot the shadow high up in the sky, coming closer fast, diving towards them. A few of the men are thrown off of their horses as the animals dash away, the men following swiftly, fire hitting some of their helmets as the dragon goes after them.

Alec and the others hide between a few trees, watching stunned as the dragon flies in a few more circles, surveying the area for more soldiers, then lands at a small distance from them.

Alec tries to get back on his feet, but cries out in pain, and lets the others support him so he can limp towards Magnus, at least. 

They’re all gazing up at him, seemingly speechless.

_ I’m sorry you got hurt, and that I got here so late. _

Alec shakes his head, a wondrous smile settling on his face. “You came, that’s all that matters. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.” 

“What, did he say something?” Jace asks next to him, frowning, and Alec smirks lightly.

“He speaks inside my mind when he’s not in his human form, remember?” 

“Ohh, right.” Jace nods. 

“Hey, uh, Magnus? Thanks for saving our brother! We owe you, even though I’m not sure there’s anything we could give you, or do for you, because, you know, you’re an almighty dragon.” 

Lydia and Izzy are laughing softly at Jace’s declaration, but he doesn’t seem bothered, squinting up at the dragon. 

_ It’s alright, you don’t owe me anything, but I’m grateful for the gesture. _

“Wow, this is so weird, but kind of awesome.” Jace grins, and Alec nods. 

“We can’t stay here out in the open, and you need a doctor, or-” Izzy suddenly remembers Alec telling them about Magnus’ healing powers, and looks up at him questioningly. 

_ I can heal Alexander, but he’ll have to come with me.  _ He speaks to all of them.

Izzy and Jace share a concerned look, even though they have to trust him now, after he saved them all. 

“Okay, you have to go, and get well, and maybe it’s best if you stay away, until we have found a way to get rid of Valentine.” 

Alec isn’t convinced that that’s the best plan, but he definitely needs to mend before he can try to help. He nods slowly and hugs them all. “And you have to get to Lucian, it’s not safe here for any of you now, and where is Max?” They explain, and Alec feels relieved, he can only hope his parents won’t have to suffer for their actions. They take him closer to Magnus who opens his talon for Alec to settle inside, unable to climb on top of him with his hurt leg.

“Take good care of him, promise!” Izzy demands as she’s staring at the dragon, closer to him than she ever could have imagined, her heart thundering inside her chest. 

Magnus nods, and doesn’t linger, eager to take Alec away.

He watches from the safety of Magnus’ gentle grip, the three of them getting smaller and smaller, then disappear, and despite the pain, he soon falls into unconsciousness.    
  


Magnus carries him to bed, and lays him down gingerly. Only hours ago he was here, mourning the human, and now he’s back, it’s a lot to take in, but he’s preoccupied with the state Alexander’s in. 

He sends magic into him that has a sedating effect, so he won’t feel any pain, carefully rids him of the battered clothes, except his undergarment, and examines his wounds, his leg with half a broken bone, the worst of it. 

He very carefully uses his magic to put the bone back together, then tends to his other injuries, washes the dirt off him, his face last, then watches him for a long time, a lot of dark thoughts, mingled with some lighter ones, occupying his mind. Exhaustion finally overpowers him and he falls asleep, leaning against the side of the bed.   
  


When Alec wakes he feels like he’s had a long, vivid dream, but none of it can be true, because he’s here,  _ still  _ here, inside his cave, on Magnus’ rock. He turns and his view falls on Magnus, sleeping with his head leant against the mattress, sitting on the ground. It’s a rather familiar sight. Is he sick again?

He checks his forehead, but it feels normal. Moving up onto his side, his face is suddenly mere inches from Magnus’, and he’s observing him keenly. Dark hair fallen over his brow, dark lashes almost touching the skin above his cheekbones, his small, straight nose, and soft lips. 

He feels as if he’s got goosebumps inside him, takes a breath, and speaks. “Magnus, wake up, Magnus.” He moves a hand to shake Magnus’ shoulder lightly, his head suddenly jerking up, wide, golden eyes staring at him in confusion, then recognition. 

Alec is overwhelmed with the sight, and smiles sheepishly. “Sorry, but that can’t be comfortable, come up here.” He shifts back to make room, watching him expectantly, but Magnus frowns at him as if he’s told him something unbelievable, and his eyes turn back to brown, and Alec bites his tongue to quiet his plea for him not to hide them anymore. Not with him.

“Go on.” Alec tries to coax him, and finally Magnus starts to move upwards, and sits down on the bed.

“You’re exhausted, lie down.” Alec pats the bed, an eyebrow raised, goading him.

Magnus looks insecure, but then moves to lie on his side, facing Alec, who puts his head down on the pillow, relaxing, smiling ever so softly as their eyes meet, and they’re gazing at one another in the quiet. 

Of course Alec does know that what happened is true, and that he’d be dead now if it wasn’t for Magnus coming back, which leaves the weirdest sensation in his gut. 

And he’s worried about his parents, still in Valentine’s clutches. And for his siblings, and Lydia, hoping they made it to Lucian’s hideout. 

And beyond that, all he wants to do is look at Magnus, right here, pretend for a moment longer that that’s all he should be doing. 

“Are you feeling any pain?” Magnus has to shatter the silence, the feelings inside him wondrous, but getting out of hand in a way he’s not ready to analyze, or handle. 

Alexander shakes his head. “I’m fine, thank you. Thank you for saving us all.” Magnus freezes when his hand is suddenly grasped by one of Alexander’s, warm, strong, yet gentle, a shiver running along his wrist. 

“I- I shouldn’t have left, I should have been brave.” Magnus swallows, unable to decide whether to pull his hand away or tighten his grip.

“You are brave, and it only matters that you did come back. And I’m so sorry I was so stupid, I should have known my family would be the only ones who’d believe me, or wouldn’t try to kill me, at least.” He smiles a bit sadly, and Magnus squeezes his hand.

“It’s alright now, but with this king, change won’t come. He’s driven by cruelty and power, and so are his sons, I could feel it in their hearts. It’s too late for them to change.”

“Why we must fight with Lucian, it’s the only way.” Alec props himself up on his elbow, and Magnus is momentarily distracted by his naked chest.

 “I can’t promise you that he will abolish the law immediately, but everything I know about him proves that he won’t execute people arbitrarily, and that’s a start.” 

Magnus snaps his eyes up quickly, nods and sits up. “I will take you to him, and listen to what he has to say.” 

Alec smiles, making Magnus’ insides flutter even more. “I was hoping you would, and stay?” 

He’s looking so hopeful Magnus has to avert his eyes for a moment, but it’s time for new courage, and he stares right into Alexander’s hazel depths again as he nods. “I will, at least for a while.” 

Alexander’s smile brightens, and Magnus becomes startlingly aware of their hands still entwined. He glances down at them, then up again, a shy smile settling on his lips. 

But when Alexander moves again, suddenly too close, Magnus almost jumps off the bed. 

“Let me get you some food, you must be starving.” He explains quickly and rushes out, leaving Alec behind, frowning in confusion. 

He lets himself fall back on the bed with a sigh, runs his fingers through his hair and licks his lips. He feels an almost bizarre sense of confidence that everything can, and will be alright. 

This time, they’ll do it right. And with Magnus by their side, what could go wrong? He shakes his head, chuckling quietly to himself, unsure where these notions and emotions are coming from, but he likes them, he likes feeling like this, a lot - and just a few hours ago he had lost all hope of ever feeling anything but despair again. 

But things can change, so quickly sometimes, they will  _ have  _ to change again - and he’ll do anything in his power to make it so, his heart full of trust and hope again, new vigor spreading through him, wagering everything on Lucian, and his people, and most of all, the most unlikely of allies, Magnus. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Magnus has calmed down enough to ignore his faux pas when he returns with water and food, and he’s relieved when Alexander doesn’t mention it, either. He has a lot of feelings to work through, but that will have to wait.

“Are you feeling well enough for the flight?” He magics the empty plates and cups away, not wanting to lose any time, knowing it’s pressing. 

Alec’s surprised, yet excited smile makes Magnus’ cheeks feel warm suddenly, his heart pounding. 

“Oh yes, I’m fine. Really.” Alec assures him eagerly, following him outside, and this time, there is no fear at all when Magnus transforms, just the overpowering sense of wonder, and he doesn’t hesitate as he climbs up to settle just behind Magnus’ head again, his stomach swooning with the anticipation, and not a second later, they’re rising into the sky. 

The flight is calm and amazing, but Alec can feel tension returning into his body the further they’re nearing his home. “Let’s stay in the forest until it’s dark, the entrance to the tunnel must be close to the cornfield on the other side.” He wishes he had Max’s brilliant memory, but he remembers enough of the map to hopefully find the way. 

Magnus lands swiftly and silently, far enough to not be spotted by anyone, transforms, and follows Alec as he makes quiet haste to get as close to the spot he thinks they need to be at as possible, suddenly halting abruptly and ducking down behind a fallen tree, his heart beating out of his chest.

Through the trees Magnus noticed them, too, four of the king’s soldiers, walking along the field’s edge vigilantly, as if looking for something, or someone.

“Is it possible they know of the secret tunnels?” He asks quietly, his face hovering just above Alexander’s shoulder, his keen nose smelling the scent of his skin. 

“No… I don’t think so. I hope not. There was only one map, and my siblings had it with them, and they’re with Lucian now, so there’s no way… I think Valentine is just extremely paranoid now, taking no chances. He’s mad, but smart, which makes him even more dangerous.” 

Magnus nods, and when the soldiers finally move on, they sneak along more cautiously, daylight fading. 

Alec is crouching, shuffling across the mossy ground, feeling with his hands for something he’s not sure, but must be here somewhere. He can see the shed in the distance in his line of sight across the field, so he knows this must be where the entrance is hidden, but so far, it’s hidden too well. And he didn't just spot the shed, but half a dozen more soldiers keep walking across the field in search of something, even now. 

Magnus is looking, too, but with a different sense, one he can’t exactly explain, or even knows how it works himself, it’s just a feeling… dense floor everywhere he’s walking, but then… there’s something lighter somewhere underneath him, stuffy air, and hollow space. 

“I think I found it.” 

Alec comes rushing, tearing moss and grasses off of the soil, without any luck - until he feels something wooden under his hand, and he pulls, a part of the ground suddenly coming up, darkness beneath. That must be it. “It’s a tight fit.” Alec glances at Magnus, who’s crouched down beside him, barely able to make out the lines of his face now, but he’s surprised to find his eyes shimmering golden. 

“We’ll be fine.” Magnus says with a lot more conviction than he feels, loathing tight spaces, especially underground, especially not knowing how far, or even where they lead to, but it’s their only choice. 

Alec nods, tears his eyes away, and slides down into the hole, legs first, afraid he will be stuck, but then he falls, and fear he will break his bones takes over. But the fall is barely a fall, and he’s fine, but it’s pitckblack down there. They should have thought to-

Orange light suddenly appears behind him, and when he turns startled, his gaze falls onto Magnus’ palm, lit up as if he had fire inside it. 

“Let’s not linger.” Magnus moves a lot more agilely in the narrow space, having to press up against him to get past him, though, and Alec’s body is suddenly prickling all over, and he can only follow, hunched and cramped in a way that he can already feel every muscle aching. 

After a few hundred meters, the space becomes a little wider, making it somewhat easier to move, but comfortable has a different meaning. Alec has no idea how long they’ve been walking - it feels like half an eternity - when they are suddenly faced with three more openings of tunnels, and he has no idea which one leads where they need to go.

“Fuck.” He crouches down, running a dirt covered hand over his face while Magnus illuminates each opening to see inside, to maybe find a clue.

“I’m sorry, I have no idea which one’s the right one.” Alec feels deflated, but Magnus smiles softly at him.

“It’s okay, we’ll figure it out. Maybe you should wait here, and I’ll search them.” Alec shakes his head immediately. “No, I rather come along.” He doesn’t want to stay alone here in the darkness, and who knows how long Magnus would have to wander along the wrong tunnels. 

Magnus wants to speak when his attention is suddenly drawn to one of the openings, 

dim light inside it making them freeze abruptly, and the light from Magnus’ palm vanishes.

Alec’s holding his breath, the light moving, and growing, but suddenly it disappears, and there’s no sound. Alec wants to ask Magnus what they should do, but he’s scared to, his hairs standing on alert, and when all of a sudden a flame appears in front of them, a face inside the light, he almost yells from shock.

“Who are you and what do you want? Don’t try any tricks, I have a knife.” The girl is fully visible now, holding a torch in one hand, and Alec’s too startled to wonder how she managed to quench and light it again so suddenly. 

“We’re allies, we’ve come to find Lucian Graymark and join him, we mean no harm.” Alec is amazed and so grateful for Magnus not having lost his ability to speak, and he watches the girl attentively.

Her dark curls are wild around her head, her expression fierce, and though she can’t be older than his sister, she seems intimidating, a long saber like knife gripped tightly in her other hand, and Alec has no doubt she knows how to use it.

“And why should I believe you? You could be soldiers in disguise, which means I have to kill you if you don’t have any proof.” 

What the… “We’re not soldiers! I’m Alec, Alexander Lightwood, my parents are captives of Valentine, and my siblings are with Lucian, and you, seeing as you must be one of his followers.” 

“I follow no one.” Comes the snappy reply, before she holds the torch higher up to regard Alec’s face. 

“Another Lightwood, huh?” She seems skeptical, then moves the torch to Magnus’ face, her eyes squinting minutely, something flaring up inside them for just an instant. “And you? What’s your story?” 

“He’s my friend, he helped us flee from the castle, and he wants to help free our land.” 

“Is he mute, or why can’t he speak for himself?” Alec glares at her snark, glancing at Magnus, who seems very quiet. 

“I’m Magnus, and what Alexander said is true. His siblings got the map to the hideout from Lucian himself, just ask them, they know us.”

The girl snorts, her expression strangely hostile, but Alec notices her hand with the knife has slightly lowered, and he decides to take this as a good sign.

“I'd really rather kill you, but it would be a mess to clean, I suppose I’ll let him decide.” She looks at them expectantly, sighs. “Go on, I don’t have all night.” She sounds very impatient now, and after sharing an exasperated look with Magnus, he nods, and starts moving, taking the torch from the girl when she hands it towards him, and Alec follows unhappily, receiving another glare from her as she follows behind them. 

“How much further is it?” They’ve been walking like this for at least another hour now, and Alec had hoped it wouldn’t be that far from where they met her, but maybe she enjoys walking these tunnels alone at night…

“Not far, stop whining.” Comes the barbed reply, and Alec should let it go, but her attitude is really pissing him off now. 

“I’m not whining, I was asking a question, one simple question. There’s no need for you to bite my head off.” 

“Oh, but I really want to, at least I wouldn't have to listen to your annoying yapping any longer.” 

Alec turns around to really lay into her, but a hand on his upper arm stops him, and he meets Magnus’ soft eyes, all of his anger drained from him within a couple of seconds.

They hear a loud scoffing sound, then the girl grabs the torch from Magnus’ hand and strides ahead, and Alec frowns confused while Magnus shrugs, and starts to follow her again. 

A few minutes later, there’s suddenly a different kind of light somewhere above them, and Alec feels utterly relieved when the girl starts to climb up a makeshift ladder. 

They’re still in the forest, or a different forest more likely, and Alec feels disorientated as he looks all around himself, puzzled over why there isn’t anyone here, or a house, a shed, anything at all. 

“C’mon, I won’t wait if you can’t keep up!” The girl is running suddenly, and Alec’s  _ Hey! Wait! _ has no effect on her. Cursing, he has no choice but to run after her, somehow not worried about Magnus not able to keep up, he’s got a whole lot of damn dragon power inside him, after all.

Alec’s soon huffing and puffing, feeling like he will puke up his lungs any second now, hating how unfit he is, and how he can feel remnants of his injuries, but he forces his body to move on, too embarrassed to make eye contact with Magnus who is running on a par with him - but could be way ahead, no doubt. 

Suddenly Alec notices that she’s gone, and wherever he looks, he can’t see a glimpse of her anymore. He falters and comes to a halt, bends forward, hands on his thighs, panting like crazy. 

He feels Magnus’ hand drawing a circling motion on his back, and within a few moments, the heaviness in his limbs has almost gone, and the aches and burn in his lungs have disappeared. He moves up and turns to him in surprise, a thanks on his lips when they turn with a start due to a noise above them, arching their heads up to see.

At first there’s nothing but the dark shapes of the trees, but then something’s moving between the branches, suddenly swinging towards them, and a person with a long spear pointed at them is standing before them, and the girl - out of nowhere - behind them, her torch lighting their faces.

“Girl, we told you, we’re friends of Lucian’s, stop with the intimidation tactics.” Alec is pissed again, and a little scared, because the spear seems really pointy and sharp, and the woman holding it, looks like she means business. 

“But it’s so much fun to piss you off.” He can practically hear the joy in her voice which only angers him more, but before he can say another word, a deep voice speaks from somewhere above them.

“Catarina, stand back, they’re telling the truth.” The woman moves the spear away slowly, and a tall man lowers himself down from the tree with a rope Alec hadn’t spotted before, but he recognizes him.

“Lucian.” He smiles softly, and shakes the offered hand, the man’s smile genuine and warm. 

“Alec, it’s so good to see you again, it’s been too long.” Alec nods, he’s only met Lucian Graymark once, when Alec was a teenager, and soon after he learned that he was banned from the kingdom and lived in hiding, his survival until now speaking of his skills and intelligence, and now that they have the numbers, Alec is confident they will dethrone Valentine once and for all.

“Such a touching reunion.” The girl snorts, and fastens her knife on a belt at her hip as Alec shoots her a scolding look. 

“I’m sorry if she scared you, Maia likes to use her fists rather than words.” Lucian explains, still good-humored, and Alec frowns. 

“She didn’t really scare us-”

“Ha, lies!” Maia shouts, and the woman, Catarina, shushes her. 

“She didn’t!” Alec glares at her, then turns back to Lucian. “But she did threaten to gut us, and bite our heads off if we couldn’t prove who we were.” 

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t, Maia.” Lucian sends her a stern look, then smiles again, his eyes taking in Magnus who’s been quietly standing next to Alec.

“And you’re Alec’s friend?” 

Magnus nods. “Magnus, I’m not from here, but I’m willing to help if I can.” He shakes Lucian’s hand. “We were hoping to reunite with Alexander’s siblings.” 

A sorrowful look crosses Lucian’s face, instantly alarming them both. “Lucian, did something happen to them?” Magnus asks while studying Alec’s face, suddenly pale, and he seems unable to speak.

“Isabelle and Max are at the hideout, let them tell you themselves.” Magnus shares a concerned look with Alec, then they follow Lucian, and Alec isn’t even in a state to complain about having to climb up the rope into the trees, or how crazy and stunning it is, there are boards, bridges, swings, and more ropes all across and between the trees for them to use as a pathway. 

They meet several other people, lookouts, seemingly positioned all over the trees, oil lamps, or torches lighting their paths, and then, at long last, they see lights on the ground, several fireplaces, and a few wooden huts, amidst a dense circle of thick, tall trees. 

They climb down, the call of an owl sounding close by, and out of the huts a few people come running, amongst them, Izzy and Max, and when they spot Alec, they start crying of joy, and throw themselves at him, almost tackling him to the ground, and he falls onto his knees and holds them as tightly as possible, wishing he wouldn’t ever have to let them go, wishing he hadn’t left them at all.

“Why did you come back? You’re fine? We missed you so much.” Izzy is trying to control her tears while Max just cries harder, and Alec squeezes them, kissing their heads.

“I’m fine, and I missed you, and we came back to help.” He gives them another moment, then gently pushes Izzy backwards to look at her. “What about Jace, and-” The pain in her eyes breaks something inside him, and for a moment, he thinks the worst.

“When you were safe, we almost reached the shed, but more soldiers came out of nowhere, and Jace and Lydia fought them off, and they told us to run, they said they’d follow soon-” She sobs and collapses into his shoulder, and he feels as if someone stabbed him.

“They’re alive.” Alec looks up stunned at Lucian. “We managed to place one spy among Valentine’s army, and I got word just a few hours ago. Your parents, Jace, and Lydia, are alive, held in the dungeon. He won’t kill them as long as he can use them. I’d bet on him wanting them as bait to lure you in.” 

Alec nods slowly, it makes sense, and he should feel more relieved than he does, his eyes meeting Magnus’, quietly comforting. 

Alec looks down at his siblings and caresses their hair. “Hey, it’s okay, we will get them back, all of them, we just have to be strong, we’re safe now, and they will be soon.” 

Izzy and Max move back, wiping their faces, nodding bravely, and Alec could cry at their confidence and trust in him, and their courage. 

“Well, now  _ you’re  _ here, do we even need an army? I heard you’re a dragon whisperer, and he even came to rescue you from certain death.” Maia is staring at him, her gaze hard in a way that confuses him, and makes him defensive. 

“Maia, enough.” Catarina has a hand on Maia’s shoulder, but the girl shakes it off, scoffs, and walks away.

“Don’t mind her, she’s hot-head, but has a good heart.” Another girl with fiery red hair, and fair skin steps forward, and Alec regards her with a frown, only now perceiving the other people watching them. 

“I’m Clarissa, you can call me Clary.” She smiles and offers Izzy a hand, pulling her up, and Alec notices how familiar his sister seems to be with her. 

“Clary is my daughter.” Lucian speaks up, placing a gentle hand on her head for a moment, giving her a smile. 

Alec gets up with Max, looking slightly perplexed, seeing how different they’re looking, Lucian’s height and dark skin, such a contrast to Clary’s white complexion and short stature. 

Lucian just smiles in understanding. “She’s my daughter in every way but by blood, but blood isn’t the only thing that makes a family.” 

Alec gets that, and nods, not having meant any harm, and thankfully they don’t seem to think so. 

“Clary taught me how to draw runes on the trees, and inside the tunnels as secret signals, come, I’ll show you!” Max grabs Alec’s hand and pulls him along, giving Alec no chance to protest, glancing back at Magnus in concern, not really wanting to leave him alone with all the strangers, though Isabelle is still there, too, but suddenly he remembers she has never seen Magnus in his human form, and doesn’t know it’s him, and if she finds out, and shock makes her blurt something out…

“But it’s true, isn’t it?” Clary addresses Magnus suddenly, “about the dragon?” 

Izzy’s eyes widen, but Magnus stays calm, his smile guarded. “Yes.” 

“Where is he now?” She seems awfully curious, and Magnus can’t really blame her, but he also can’t trust her, or anyone else but the Lightwoods, for now.

“I suppose he’s somewhere nearby, keeping guard.” Clary looks stunned.

“I’ve never seen a dragon up close, and I’ve never heard of one keeping people alive, and even saving them from danger. I would really love to meet him.” 

Magnus can’t deny his surprise at her words, and she even seems sincere. 

“Well, you might, but for now, why don’t you show Magnus and Alec a place to-”

“You’re Magnus? You’re really…” Isabelle stares at him in shock, but quickly controls herself. “Um, you really helped my brother a lot, so, thank you very much for that.” Her voice sounds weirdly composed, and deeper than usual, her eyes unnaturally big as they gaze at him.

Magnus nods, seeing the tumult inside them. He smiles softly at her, then diverts his attention back to Lucian, whose expression gentle, but his eyes are sharp, hiding secrets, and knowledge. “As I said, please show them a place to sleep, we still have a few hours before sunrise.” Lucian finishes, nodding at Clary, Isabelle, and Magnus, before he excuses himself.

“Right, follow me.” Clary claps her hands together, grinning, apparently full of energy, and Magnus follows her, Izzy at a distance behind them, and he can feel her stare inside his blood, but he can’t really blame her, and he’s rather grateful she didn’t spill his secret. He feels pretty amused and intrigued by all of these humans. 

“Max! Alec!” Izzy calls her brothers, and he and Alec come back to meet them. “Let’s get some sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow.” She puts her arms around Max, and he relents, freeing himself again to hug Alec. “I’m so happy you’re back, now we will definitely win.” 

Alec feels a lump in his throat, quickly smiling when Max looks at him, and ruffles his hair. “Go on, I’ll see you soon.” Max smiles, and makes room for Isabelle, who embraces Alec tightly. 

“He’s really something else.” She whispers into his ear, wanting to say more, but changing her mind, kisses his cheek, and turns away to join Max.

Alec stares after her, his heart pounding a little anxiously, not sure what she meant and wishing he could talk to her more, but Clary suddenly moves into his line of sight, smiling brightly. “Alright, guys, follow me.” 

Alec blinks, frowns, and meets Magnus’ unreadable face, then moves once he does, Clary leading them to a rope ladder that reaches a long way up a giant tree. “Uh, up there?” He regards the ladder skeptically, his stomach rebelling a little at the height. 

“We never sleep down here, it’s the first place someone would attack, and no one but us knows about the trees.” Clary explains, smiling, and then climbs the ladder quicker than Alec would have believed. 

“How is everyone so skilled at climbing, and swinging, and all that stuff?” Alec sighs, rubbing his sore neck. 

“Years of having to hide and avoid persecution, I suppose.” Magnus smirks softly, and Alec frowns harder. Of course, sometimes he’s a little dumb, and also fucking exhausted. 

“Also, my dear Alexander, not too long ago you tried to descend the most dangerous of cliffs in all the seas - twice.” Magnus smirks wider, and Alec’s mouth drops open in protest.

“That’s different, I was trying to escape, to stay alive, and get ho-” Oh. He scowls at Magnus whose expression is entirely too smug. 

“Come on, Alexander, I’ll climb behind you so you won’t fall.” Magnus gestures at the ladder, and Alec rolls his eyes and snorts, but then he grabs the ladder and starts the climb, only glancing down once, amazed and terrified at the distance to the ground, somehow it never looked that horrifying on the rock, or the sea wasn’t as scary as the forest’s floor, at least he did survive falling into the water - well, thanks to Magnus, but he would not survive a fall down here. 

Clary is waiting on a wooden platform, lamps on the branches, grabbing his hand to help him up, and Magnus is behind him within a couple of seconds. Damn those skills. 

“It’s not as scary as it looks, I got the hang of it pretty fast, but I wasn’t even born when we had to leave home, and went into hiding with Lucian.” 

“We? Your other family?” Magnus asks Clary curiously, always wanting to learn more about humans when he has the chance.

For the first time her smile fades, and sadness crosses her features. “Just my mom, but she’s gone.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Alec is touched by how earnest Magnus’ compassion is. 

Clary shakes her head, smiling again softly. “Thank you, but it is what it is, all of us have losses, and burdens to bear, but we always prevail in the end.” 

She moves along, leading them across a bridge among the thick tree tops, oil lamps hanging every few meters, lighting their way, and Alec is astounded at this other world they have built over many years. 

“Tadaaaa, your bedroom, sirs.” She grins at them, stepping aside to reveal two large cloths slung at either side to the branches underneath a dense leaf canopy, shielding them from most weather and eyes, but Alec is still shocked that they are supposed to sleep while hanging in the air, trusting cloth and rope to keep them safe? Even though it looks thick and sturdy, he isn’t

even sure how to get into these. 

“You can bounce right in, there’s a blanket in each, and they can hold two people easily, trust me. As long as the weather is mild enough, we can stay here for months. Also, over there, in that hole in the trunk is some fresh water, and if you need to pee, well, choose your spot, it’s unlikely you’ll hit anyone from up here.” 

She grins and turns. “Goodnight, see you tomorrow.” She waves, and Magnus smiles and waves her goodnight, then turns to Alexander who’s still staring down at the hanging clothes as if he’s seen a ghost. 

“Alexander?” He hides the laughter that’s bubbling up in his belly. 

Alec starts shaking his head. “No, no way, I’m not sleeping in there.” He takes a step back, bumping into Magnus who slips his arm around him by instinct.

“Hey, it’s okay, I really think it’s safe, or they wouldn’t let anyone use these.” Magnus feels sorry for him, loving the idea of sleeping up here so close to the sky, free and yet protected.

But then he knows what it’s like to fly above the clouds, and has never been wary of heights ever since his first fall - when he was thrown down a mountain to learn to fly, and he got the hang of it very quickly, or he would have broken all of his bones. 

“No.” Alec is still shaking his head.

Magnus frowns, thinking. “What if… they look big enough for two people, and Clary said they can easily hold two, and if we share one, then, in the very unlikely case something should happen, I would catch you immediately, you would barely notice anything.” 

Alec turns his head slowly to look at him. “Really?” 

Magnus nods. “Yes, I swear, my senses are made to notice and react instantly with any sign of danger, and I would turn and carry you to safety.” He smiles reassuringly, hoping he can ease his fear.

Alec stares into Magnus’ eyes, suddenly mesmerized by the change of color he has noticed before, dark brown to a golden shimmer, like magic, and he feels safe suddenly, almost spellbound. “Okay.” 

“Yes? Are you sure?” Magnus’ smile grows, and Alec nods, unable to take his eyes off of him.

“Okay then, let’s get into bed.” He moves away his arm from around him, and takes his hand instead, guiding him forward, feeling excited to walk on these thick branches, and after ducking underneath the roof of leaves, he slips right into the hanging bed, catching Alexander around his middle as he cries out and tumbles. 

“It’s okay, I got you.” Magnus smiles up at him, lying on his back inside the cloth bed that’s slightly moving from side to side, Alexander breathing quite heavily on top of him, pupils blown from the scare he just had, but quickly seems to recover, getting calmer, gazing at him.

“Uh, sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to crush you.” Alec finally snaps out of this… strange, and powerful state he found himself in, and moves carefully off of Magnus to the side, but quickly clings to him again when the bed sways. 

“It’s alright, don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to you.” Magnus moves onto his side, wrapping his arm around Alec. 

“Yeah, I know, this is just… weird, and everything that’s happened…” Magnus nods, knowing he won’t ever be able to fully understand, but for some reason has felt a connection to humans for a long time, and Alexander in particular. He just wants to see him happy, and keep him safe.

“You have nothing to feel sorry for, get some sleep.” Before he can think about it, he moves his hand to caress comfortingly over Alexander’s cheek, his fingers moving further to gingerly wipe away a curl that got stuck in the corner of his eye. 

Alec is fascinated, still, forgotten he’s hanging in a damn large tree, Magnus’ touch so tender, so caring, his body fills up with a warmth that makes him feel secure, and drowsy, and his eyelids fall shut, and sleep takes him.

Magnus watches him, amazed he’s letting him be this close, and that he found comfort in him. He knows it’s only because of his fear, but maybe not. He magics up the blanket, flowing above them, slowly coming down to cover Alexander as Magnus doesn’t need it, his inner heat enough to warm Alec, too, but he just wants to be sure that he won’t get cold. 

Alec is inside the warmest, coziest, most comfortable cocoon, floating on a cloud, and he doesn’t ever want to wake up - but he does, and it’s daytime as he can see Magnus’ face, extremely close to his, very clearly. Every mole, scar, and other marks, not taking away any of his loveliness - on the contrary, Alec feels mesmerized, and his fingers are itching to touch, but then a ray of sunlight worms its way through the leaves, finding the one tiny opening, and hits his eye, irritating it, and he blinks them close, shifting a little, suddenly staring directly into Magnus’ eyes, his heart leaping as his breath hitches. 

“Good morning.” Magnus’ voice is a little raspy, but still soft, weaving a tenderness inside Alec’s chest he’s never felt before.

“Morning.” He sounds hoarser, clears his throat, and averts his eyes.

“Did you sleep well?” 

He can’t but meet his gaze again, nodding as his tongue appears, licking over his dry lips, until he notices Magnus’ attention moved there, and he quickly stops. “Uh, I guess we should, um, get up, and, you know.” He’s having a hard time activating his brain to catch up with what’s been happening.

“Yes, we should do that.” Magnus replies, but neither of them moves, and Alec puts it down to the comfort of this bed… a hanging bed, in a tree… memories rush back suddenly and he becomes alert, propping himself up. “We need to find Lucian to plan how to rescue Jace, and the others.” 

Magnus shifts, too, now, nodding. “Okay, let’s quickly freshen up.” Alec agrees and moves up more confidently than the night before, still taking Magnus’ hand for support, glad when he’s back on the wooden platform. 

“Here.” Magnus hands him a cup of water, Alec frowns over but takes gladly and empties in one gulp. He had no idea how thirsty he was. 

“Thanks, I wish we had a change of clothes.” And he longs for that bath and the nice smelling powder to clean his teeth. 

“Over there.” Magnus points to where the hole is in the tree trunk, next to it on the boards, there’s a big bowl with water and soap, a washcloth, utensils to clean his teeth, a towel, and fresh clothes. 

Alec just stares amazed. “You brought-” No, of course he didn’t bring it, he was there. “Magic.” He smiles to himself.

“Mhm, the perks of having a dragon friend. Now hurry up, I’ll wait for you by the ladder.” 

Magnus moves, and Alec turns surprised, but then he quickly heeds his words, undresses, and washes up, dries himself, and puts on fresh clothes, then rushes to where Magnus is waiting, looking more refreshed than should be allowed, dressed in dark, well-fitting pants and a matching jacket, his hair demure, but impeccable, his soft smile simply gorgeous. 

“Wow, you look, um, good.” Alec feels a little addled, and he really needs to shake off whatever this is, he needs to focus… but Magnus smiles more, “You’re quite pretty yourself,” and Alec forgets what he wanted to focus on - until they descend. 

He’s glad Magnus is climbing down first, and even more so when his feet touch the firm ground.

The first people they see are the ones he least expected, namely Maia, and the woman, Catarina, and Magnus suddenly remembers feeling this odd sensation inside him he did yesterday while meeting them, too, but has been unable to figure out where it’s coming from. He only knows that this is the first time he’s sensing something like this, and it makes him curious, but also more cautious. 

Maia is stirring something in a very large pot over a fire, giving them a bored glance, but Catarina, who’s been cutting something like herbs next to her, smiles at them. “Good morning. My apologies for last night, my niece is quick-tempered, but we can’t be too careful, still, I hope there won’t be any hard feelings between us, as we’re all fighting for the same goal.” 

Alec takes a look at Maia who now seems to ignore them completely, and meets the woman’s eyes again. “No hard feelings, we understand, and accept your apology.” He hears Maia scoffing, and rolls his eyes inwardly, telling himself to ignore her, as he truly has more important matters to handle. 

They move on towards the huts, meeting more people they haven’t met, but who seem to know who they are, greeting them with smiles, or curious looks. 

“Alec!” His face lights up when he spots Izzy who comes running towards them, Max in tow, and they hug each other tightly. 

“Did you sleep alright? I was a bit worried about you.” Alec raises an eyebrow in confusion, and she grins at him. “We were a little shocked about the beds in the trees, so I thought you might be.” 

“Oh, that, nah, I mean, yeah, it’s… different, but-” 

“I made sure he wouldn’t fall.” Magnus interrupts helpfully, not quite getting the look Isabelle sends him suddenly, and then Max’s attention shifts to him, as well, and the boy is looking as if he lost the ability to think for a moment, puzzling Magnus even more.

But Alec gets it. Izzy told Max who Magnus is, or rather that his new companion is Magnus, so Max knows… and he also gets the astonishment, wondering whether one can truly believe it. 

“Well, that’s very kind of you, Magnus.” Izzy smiles a little and grabs Max’s hand to lead him away, and Alec gives Magnus a sympathetic, lopsided smile which smoothes his frown.

They follow the others to where a dozen people are sat on the ground in a big circle, a few on parts of logs, or a piece of cloth, a bowl and a mug in hand, and Clary jumps up when she spots Alec and Magnus, waving them over, seemingly having saved a couple of spaces for them. They sit down, and she hands each of them a bowl with something that looks like porridge, a wooden spoon, and a mug of something steaming - tea as Alec recognizes with pleasant surprise. 

Lucian’s sitting across from them, smiling and nodding in greeting, and just when Alec takes the first sip of the tea, he spots something that makes him choke on it, forcing him to cough as he stares at Maia, approaching them, carrying the huge pot she was stirring, on her own. 

Alec has no idea what’s inside, but he knows that a girl like her shouldn’t be able to carry that kind of weight. She does huff and it seems to take her quite some effort, but still… and for some reason when she puts it down, she finds him staring, and smirks smugly before her features change dismissively, and she turns away, and starts to chat to someone Alec doesn’t know.

He looks at Magnus to find out whether he’s seen that, and from the way his brow is furrowed, his eyes still lingering on the girl, he has, and had the same reaction - minus the coughing fit.

Alec also notices all the looks they are getting from pretty much everyone, some obvious, some secretive, and he tries to ignore them, somewhat understanding, but still disliking the attention.

Lucian gets up and addresses everyone then, and Alec is glad something is happening, eager to hear what he has to say. He welcomes Magnus and Alec again officially, a dozen more people having joined, and he wonders whether these are all of them, but knowing it can’t be because there must be at least a few hundred.

And there are, but Valentine has his own spies everywhere, ready to arrest or kill anyone they think is in cahoots with Lucian, and they need to be extremely careful. They’re planning on drawing Valentine’s army out, infiltrating the castle with few, getting to Valentine with the help of their spy, and holding him captive, ordering his men to stand down and give up the crown while another group will rescue the prisoners. 

It sounds plausible, but Alec has a strange feeling about this, and he needs to talk to Lucian alone.

He gets a chance once the group disperses, and Lucian is heading off. He rushes after him. “Lucian, wait! Can we talk?” 

“I wanted to speak with you, as well. In here.” He leads him into one of the huts, and offers him a seat at a table. 

“You’re concerned.” Lucian watches him astutely, seeming relaxed, but not missing any detail.

Alec nods. “I just… so much could go wrong, and what if the reinforcements won’t make it on time, or the soldiers find out and kill everyone before we even get chance to reach the castle? They’re everywhere, expecting us to make a move.” 

Lucian nods, and Alec isn’t surprised he thought it all through, but he’s also not a magician or invulnerable. 

“I have one trump card - myself.” 

Alec frowns, not understanding. 

“Not many people know this, but Valentine and I grew up together, fought together, we were like brothers. Until our fathers had a feud over dominion, and we became enemies. We also fell in love with the same girl, and when she decided to leave with me, he vowed to pursue me to the ends of the earth and eventually kill me, and his hatred only grew over the decades he couldn’t find me. He became extremely cold-hearted, and ruthless, to an extent I hadn’t expected. And maybe I could have changed this outcome if I had stayed and talked to him.”

“More likely you couldn’t have, Lucian. This isn’t your doing, and you shouldn’t have to pay for your father’s war.” 

Lucian appreciates Alec’s sympathy. “You know I never wanted to become king, and I still don’t, but a king like Valentine can’t be allowed to rule over people who are made to suffer for what one man did, and that is my responsibility, and I have to end this.” 

Alec leans closer, watching him troubled. “What’s your intention?” 

“You don’t have to worry about that, and it might not come to it anyway. We have a good chance this will work.” He watches Alec closely again. 

“What’s on your mind?” 

“I… I could ask M - the dragon to help us.” 

Lucian is quiet for a long moment. “You don’t really control him, do you?” 

Alec shakes his head. “No, not at all, he’s like us, with his own mind and feelings, and he’s been rescuing people for a long time, and he wants real change, like you, and all of us, and I think he would help us. Our chances to succeed would be much higher with him at our side.” 

“That may be true, and I know you trust him, but I’m not sure he should get involved with this.”

Alec doesn’t get it. “Why?”

“Because, I could be wrong, but as I understand it, he wants people to trust, not fear him, so they would accept him, and feel confident and safe living with him. If he uses his powers to overthrow a king, what makes you think he wouldn’t do the same to others, anyone who he, or his allies, want out of the way? I feel that he has a better chance of being listened to if he stays out of human affairs, otherwise he will always have to take a side, and once he chooses the wrong one, in the eyes of the majority, he would turn into their enemy again.” 

Alec feels shocked at this new perspective he has never thought of himself, also at how easily Lucian seems to accept he’s friendly with a dragon, which never happened in all of history before - as far as he knows. And though he doesn’t think this outcome is likely to happen, he can’t deny the possibility of Lucian’s words bearing some truth. But he has counted on Magnus’ help all along, and he still thinks it’s their best - if not only chance - to succeed, and they would convince people of his sound character afterwards. 

“This is only my stance on it, you know him better, and you should talk to him.” Lucian looks kindly at him, and Alec nods, still feeling rattled.

He excuses himself and heads back outside to find Magnus and talk to him about it right away, but he can’t see him anywhere. 

 

Magnus is instantly aware of the stare, and he meets Maia’s gaze openly, surprised at the flare of sensation inside him. He watches her leave, his intuition telling him to follow her.

He knows she’s aware of it, but she just walks on, through the woods, and up another rope ladder into another big tree. He’s not exactly surprised to find Catarina there, too, even though she’s looking a little startled, glancing at Maia concerned, hesitating, but Maia is adamant.

“Why wait? He needs to know, and I can’t stand his ignorance any longer.” Maia crosses her arms and looks at Magnus, her eyes intense, suddenly glowing bright blue, and next to her, Catarina’s eyes are glowing green. 

“You…” 

“We’re dragons, like you, and you don’t even know the half of it. Also we don’t have much time before your  _ human keeper _ will be looking for you.” Maia sounds impatient and derisive, but Magnus’ mind hasn’t really caught up with this incredible revelation, and he’s gaping at them both, hoping the woman will make more sense than the girl.

She looks at him kindly when she speaks. “I’m sorry to dump it on you like this, but there are others like you, like us, who take on human forms to live among people. And your mother was one of us, too, but your father deliberately kept this from you, like many other things. But now it’s time you find out the truth about her sacrifice, and about dragons.” 

 


End file.
